Whose Line YYH
by MoonDream6
Summary: Yu Yu Hakusho. Whose Line. What's NOT to love? Comedic genius Ariana Miyuki explores these two WELL cliched, with 17 fics. bits of awesome. With an average of 10 reviews a chapter, that just screams AWESOME.
1. Whose Line Epi 1! Woo!

"Ok, ppl. First...Aw, I don't want to do it. Hiei!"

"What, do you want, Ari?"

"Do the thing!"

sigh "Ari doesn't own the show. Or us, technically. She owns me, but that's unofficially." Hiei said.

"Yea, that. Thanks. I hate saying that."

"So make me say it?" Hiei asked.

"Yes, you are my koibito, who's had my kokoro for, like, ever."

"Yes. Ok." Hiei grumbled.

"Luv you, Hiei."

"..."

"Why won't you say it!"

"..."

"By the way," (Glares at Hiei.) "I want to at least make it clear that this is a side fic, on the side of my other 12 stories. I won't update often but at the very least, maybe two weeks. It's HARD doing this! Imagine if you will, trying to make up those hoedowns! I WANT to make at the very least, 10 episodes. At the most, 100! I need ur all's support! And help w/ all those hoedowns! At least send me subjects. E-mail me at with the games you want to see, scenes you want to see, subjects of future hoedowns, things for the singing games and if you want me to have you in an episode of like, sound effects, let me know!"

"Ari...They're asleep now..." Hiei said.

"Darn it!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ari was setting the stage for her newest fic, Whose Line Is It Anyway? featuring the YYH gang when Hiei stormed up, complaining.

"...Hn.Remind me again why I'm doing this." Hiei grumbled.

"Cuz I am your wonderful koibito and you love me so much." Ari said.

"Right. How COULD I forget?" Hiei asked sarcastically.

"I have NO idea." Ari said, sweetly.

"And you're the authoress?" Hiei asked.

"Yes, of course!" Ari said. "If I didn't do it, it wouldn't get done!"

"Right...hn." Hiei said.

Ari hummed the theme song to Whose Line while setting up the stage. Hiei growled and walked off. Talking to Ari was a lost cause. She wouldn't listen anyway. The rest of the team came up.

"Hey, we're here." Yusuke said. "What do you want?"

"I need your help for my latest fic, guys." Ari said.

The boys groaned loudly.

"Do we HAVE to?" Kuwabara asked. "Aren't most of your fics about shorty here?"

"Yes, Kuwabaka." Ari said. "But I need all your guys' help on this one."

"Why, you little...!" Kuwabara started.

"Touch her and I will rip your hands, internal organs, and eyes out and feed them to you." Hiei said.

Kuwabara eeped and shut up.

"What...exactly do you need our help with, Ari?" Kurama asked.

"I need your guys' help with my Whose Line fic!" Ari squealed.

"What on earth is Whose Line...?" Yusuke asked.

"It's this stupid show where people make stuff up and act it out on a stage." Hiei yawned.

"How do you know that?" Kurama asked.

"Ari makes me watch it."

"Ah." Kurama said.

Kuwabara found it funny, though.

"Ha! Shorty's being commanded around by a girl!" Kuwabara laughed.

"What about you?" Ari asked, while still setting up.

"What?" Baka asked. "What about me?"

"You act like an idiot whenever Yukina's around." Ari said. "Oh, wait. You're an idiot anyway."

That caused several of the team to crack up.

"Ok! I'm all set up!" Ari looked around. "We are set and ready to go."

The team groaned.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello, and welcome to Whose Line! I'm your host, Ariana Miyuki! The players today are... Taste the Rainbow, Hiei Jaganshi!"

Hiei groaned loudly. Everyone else snickered. Fangirls screamed loudly.

"Everyone and their coon dogs, Yusuke Urameshi!"

"HEY!" Half of the fans stop clapping.

"You can look but you don't want to touch, Kuzuma Kuwabara!"

"YOU WANT TO FIGHT?" All the fans stop.

"Everyone's favorite romantic soldier, Shuichi Minamino! Or... Kurama!" All the fans start again. They screamed and yelled.

"Ok, if you've never seen the show, I don't know what you're doing here but here are the rules! They make up a scene off the top of their heads from these cards and I assign points! The games are made up and the points don't matter! That's right the points don't matter, just like online dating!"

"You can date ONLINE?" Kuwabara asked.

"One question, Ari!" Kurama asked. "If the points don't matter, why do you assign them?"

"It makes me feel better about myself. Anyway, At the end I choose a and the losers get to do something special with me and the winner has to clean up afterwards."

"...oh god..." Kuwabara muttered.

Yusuke was praying he would lose. Kurama just buried his head in his hands.

"First game of tonight is called Party Quirks! Hiei, your hosting a party and everyone else has a quirker identity and after everyone is introduced you have to guess who they are." Ari said, handing out the cards. Hiei went and stood in the middle.

"..hn. I'm having a party. ...Hn. NO you CAN'T come. You CANT COM..." Dingdong! "Hold on. CLICK. (he hung up)" He went to the door.

Yusuke was at the door. Yusuke was _Shizuru._

"Hey, heard about the party..." He slurred.

"I'm sure. I invited you!" Hiei snapped.

"Got any booze? Or cigarettes?" Yusuke stumbled to the middle of the stage.

"No. It's a NONALCOHOLIC party." Hiei snapped. Dingdong.

Kurama was at the door. Kurama was _Yukina. _

"Hello." Kurama chirped. "Good evening, Hiei-kun." He bowed.

"Hello. Get in here." Hiei growled.

"Of course, Hiei-san." Kurama walked in bowing. "What a lovely party, Hiei-kun."

"Thanks." Hiei said. Dingdong.

Of course, Kuwabara was there. Kuwabara was _A girl with PMS._

"OMG! What an awesome party, Hiei!" Kuwabara said. "I, like, love parties."

"Yea, yea, get in here." Hiei growled.

"MY GOD! You are being SO MEAN, Hiei!" Kuwabara starts to cry. "I CAME here to have a GOOD time and you're being a JERK! I HATE YOU!" Hiei blinked.

"Youuuu knowww..." Yusuke slurred. "You reallllllly neeeeedddd some alcohollll to liven up the partyyyyy..."

"Shut up, Shizuru." Hiei said.

"Right!" Ari said.

"You know, Hiei-san, maybe I could help prepare the snacks in the kitchen?" Kurama asked.

"No thank you, Yukina." Hiei sighed. He was tired of this already.

"Right!"

"Where is everybody GOING? I came here to have a GOOD time and everybody's LEAVING!" Kuwabara wailed. "This SUCKS! What a waste of time! I need some chocolate!"

Hiei stared at Kuwabara. He had no idea about Kuwabara. He remembered Ari acting like this once every month...especially the chocolate part.

"Um...Too bad, Ari?" Hiei asked.

"WHAT?" Ari yelled. "No. Wrong." Ari huffed. "Guess again."

"You were soooo close." Kuwabara said. Ari threw a lamp at him.

"Hey!" Kuwabara squealed. "HOW DARE YOU!" He yelled. "YOU SHOULD WATCH WHAT YOU THROW AT PEOPLE, JERK! YOU NEED TO CURL UP AND DIE!" Kuwabara was seriously in character. Yusuke laughed like a hyena.

"It suits you!" He yelled.

"Oh, thanks." Kuwabara said. "I thought they made my butt look big. Do you think my butt looks big?" He asked Hiei.

"..." Hiei couldn't look at him. "No...idea. A girl?"

"A girl with what?" Ari asked.

"Mood swings?" Hiei asked.

"Close enough." Ari said.

She buzzed them.

"Ok. Million points to Kuwabara for being so totally in PMS. And a thousand to Hiei for commenting on Kuwabara's butt." Ari said.

Yusuke and Kurama were cracking up.

"No wait. I take them back." Ari said. "I'm still mad at you."

"How was I supposed to know who and what he was?" Hiei asked.

"I do NOT act like that." Ari pouted. "NEXT game. Whose line."

"We're playing Whose Line." Kurama pointed out.

"There's a game called Whose Line. This game is for Hiei and Kurama. They get a scene they have to act out and at certain parts they pull out these slips and say what's on them." Ari said.

She handed Kurama two slips and Hiei two.

"The scene is, there's a hourde of renegade oni getting ready to try and kill you. Go."

"Look at them all!" Kurama said, in wonder.

"uh...yeah. I see them." Hiei said.

"Do you not see them?" Kurama asked.

"I just said I saw them!" Hiei snapped.

"There's a saying my mother always used in these kinds of situations and it is..." Kurama pulled out a slip, then frowned. "But more importantly we've answered the question, boxers or briefs."

"Was she sane?" Hiei asked, frowning.

"No, indeed she wasn't." Kurama said. "They took her to the mental institution a few weeks ago."

"Ah. Makes sense. My family liked to say things like..." Hiei sighed and pulled out a slip. "I'm so rich, I'm going to buy a golden toilet seat?"

"You never told me your family was rich!" Kurama said.

"No one told me either." Hiei said. Kuwabara and Yusuke laughed hysterically.

"Ah. They're closing in on us. They're coming now!" Kurama said.

"Perhaps we should run at them yelling, " Hiei wanted to get rid of that slip. "Honey, I love you so much?"

"That would definitely scare them away." (Ari growled.) Kurama agreed. "But what if some of them were gay? That would create a bigger problem."

"It certainly would. What do you suggest?" Hiei asked.

"Let's run in yelling our horrific battle cry of..." Kurama pulled his slip. "DON'T BITE THE DOG!"

They both run toward the camera, yelling together, "DON'T BITE THE DOG!"

Ari buzzed them. "One hundred points to Kurama for answering the question, boxers or briefs."

"But, I said that first!" Yusuke yelled.

"Ok, two hundred to Yusuke for saying it first. And fifty to Hiei for saying the words I, love, and you together in a sentence. He can't say that to me but to an audience..." Ari grumbled. The cast looked shocked.

"Next game is called Scenes from a hat." Everyone stands in the center.

"The first scene is..." Ari sighed. "Mean Hallmark greeting cards?"

"What's that?" Hiei asked.

"You know those cards in my room that have the stupid messages on them?"

"Yes."

"Them."

"Ok."

Hiei stepped up. "I think back on our relationship and I wonder...(Pretends to open one.) How on earth we ever made it this long."

Kuwabara stepped up. "Thinking of you...(Opens card.) Makes me sick."

Kurama stepped up. "I love you very much... (Opens the card) But there's someone else."

Yusuke stepped forward. "Happy 90th birthday...(Opens card) When are you gonna die, old woman/man?"

"Next one..." Ari choked. "What Koenma does on his day off?"

The boys grinned.

Hiei stepped up and called Kurama up.

"Have I ever told you, Botan, that you're looking more and more beautiful every day?"

"And you're actually starting to look like you're older than four!"

BUZZ!

"End...of game!" Ari choked out.

"Ten points to everyone on stage." Ari said.

"Why ten?" Kuwabara asked.

"Well, there would be more but we're running out." Ari said. "Next game is called Questions only."

Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara got in the middle.

"The scene is the guys on the left are in love and they're telling the guys on the right. You are in a locker room."

Hiei and Kurama stepped up.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Hiei asked.

"Are you in love with her?" Kurama asked.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Hiei asked, pretending to show a pic.

"...Uh...Yes, she is." BUZZ.

"Thank you, Kurama, but you're out."

"Do you have any deodorant?" Yusuke asked.

"Do you need to use some?"

Yusuke was silent for a second. "Is she your girlfriend?" Pointing to the invisible pic.

"Isn't she beautiful?"

"Isn't my girlfriend more hot then yours?" Yusuke asked, pretending to show a pic.

"Ah...No, she's not." BUZZ.

"Good answer, Hiei. But you have to switch."

Kuwabara came up.

"Why are you naked?" Yusuke asked, turning the other way.

"Do you know where to find my clothes?"

"Are you wanting to know?"

"Isn't my girlfriend, Yukina, beautiful?"

"Isn't my Keyko?"

"Do you know the time?"

"No." BUZZ.

"Yusuke, you're out."

"Why are you naked?" Kurama asked.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Kuwabara asked.

"Are you blind?" Kurama asked.

(Ari snickered, "A few more minutes in the locker room with him like that and YOU will be...")

"You don't think she's beautiful?"

"Is everyone here in love?" Kurama asked.

BUZZ...BUZZ...BUZZZZZZZZ.

"Ok, that's it! Good job. End of game.Did any one else notice that even in this game, Hiei wouldn't say it?" Ari asked. "Kurama asked him and he just went on about it."

"Ari..." Hiei grumbled.

"212 points to Hiei, because I liked his comments...I'll see you after the game, I guess." Ari thought a minute.

Hiei grinned.

"I'll see you tonight, sweety." Ari said.

Kuwabara turned green and everyone else turned a combination of green and red. It was Christmas!

"Negative 50 points to Yusuke." Ari grinned. "That's right, loser. I'll see you soon. You'll be regretting losing."

"The last game of today, the hoedown. The winner is Kuwabara. He gets to sit in my chair and we have to go on stage. That's the something special I was talking about." Kuwabara walked over and sat in her chair.

"We need a topic for the hoedown." Ari called.

"Stupidest people they know!" Someone called out.

"Ok. Stupidest people hoedown."

Dun dun dun dun-unununun.

Hiei stepped forward.

"I know someone stupid, for sure, he's really sad.

I've had to tolerate him even though he's a cad.

He's scary, worthless, pathetic and he's a hora.

He's soooo ignorant, his name is Kuwabara!"

Kurama stepped up.

"I know someone similar, forget that though, he's gay.

He had a fetish for my hair, I know he felt that way.

He wouldn't stop touching it, I don't know why.

But that was the reason and the cause of why he died."

Yusuke stepped up.

"I agree with Hiei, Kuwabara's such a moron.

He's so stupid, I think his brain's filled with boron.

Kuwabara's so absolutely dim,

every day of high school, I beat the sense into him!"

Ari stepped up.

"I know lots of stupid people, I go to school with tons.

It's impossible to count exactly how many ones.

It'd be a waste of time to go into them all.

I've seen smarter people modeling clothes at the mall."

"Modeling clothes at the mall..." They sang.

"That's it for my first episode of Whose Line, YYH! See ya!" Ari called.


	2. Whose Line Epi 2

Ari was setting the stage again for her second Whose Line. Hiei wasn't complaining nearly as much this time, though.

"Don't get why I have to participate in this one. I participated in the last one." Hiei grumbled.

"You don't have to be, koibito shonen." Ari teased. "I can ALWAYS get someone else..."

"...Hn." Hiei was silent for a second. "I'll participate, I guess."

"Yay!" Ari sang. "Ai you, Hiei."

Hiei was, of course, silent. The team came in.

"Hello, Ari. Hello, Hiei. We're here for the next episode!" Yusuke said.

"YAY! Thanks, guys." Ari said, happily. "Help me set up!"

The boys helped her set up.

"All done! Are ya ready?" Ari asked.

"YUP!" The boys said.

------------------------------------------

"Hello and welcome to Whose Line! I'm your host, Ariana Miyuki! The guests today are,"

"You can eat it in a soup, you can eat it in a salad, Hiei Jaganshi!" Fangirls start up again. Hiei groans.

"Do you smell fish, Kazuma Kuwabara!" Fangirls stop.

"Somewhere over the rainbow, Yusuke Urameshi." Some fans start again.

"And, finally, who doesn't love, Kurama!" Fangirls go wild.

"Ok, here's how the game works. They make up the games off the top of their heads and I assign points." Ari grinned. "But it doesn't matter and the points don't mean a thing. That's right the points don't mean a thing, just like telling Hiei I love you. Meaningless because he won't say it back." (Glares at him.) Hiei turns bright red and sinks down in his seat. The rest of the people on stage look at him with raised eyebrows.

"Um...Ok. First game of tonight! We got a request from AnimeChicka to do a game called props! Hiei, Yusuke on that side. Kurama, Kuwabara on the other. You have to make up as many things as you can think of with the item given."

"What are we supposed to do with this?" Hiei asked. He held out a thick foam circle.

"Think of something." Ari grinned. Kurama and Kuwabara got a tree-looking foam thing.

Hiei and Yusuke stepped out.

"Let me see the floaty, Hiei."

"NO IT'S MINE!" BUZZ.

"Marry christmasssss..." Kuwabara sang.

"Are you drunk?" Kurama asked.

"A little." Kuwabara admitted.

BUZZ.

"Ha!" Yusuke took the foam thing and jerked it over Hiei's head, causing it to get stuck on Hiei's shoulders.

"Hey!" Hiei yelled. "Get it off!" Yusuke pulled.

"It's stuck." Yusuke said, calmly.

"What!"

"IT'S STUCK AND WON'T COME OFF!" Yusuke yelled. Hiei couldn't move his arms so he kicked him.

"OW!" Everyone was laughing too hard to move.

"I think we're done with this game..." Ari laughed. "Before Kurama takes his christmas tree and gets it stuck on Kuwabara the other way."

Silence. No one got it.

"Ahem. Sit." Ari cleared her throat.

"What about me? I'm still stuck." Hiei whined.

"I'm going to go get the chainsaw!" Ari said.

"NO NONONO!" Hiei yelled. "It's ok! Really." Ari walked over there. She grabbed the circle foam thing and pulled down on it causing it to go POP, around his ankles.

"There." Ari said. She went and sat down. "one hundred points to Yusuke. and 50 to Kuwabara for getting drunk."

"Next game, is called Repeat phrases. It's for Kurama. Hiei and Kuwabara have certain phrases that they have to say and can't say anything else."

"Finally, a game for Kuwabara." Hiei commented.

"Kuwabara can only say, It smells girly...I don't think I like it, and Can I give him a mustache?"

The gang cracked up.

"And Hiei can only say, Why are you staring at me, and Woah! Back it up. " Ari grinned. "The scene is, you three are walking through the desert. Go."

"Ugh. It's so hot!" Kurama said.

"Why are you staring at me?" Hiei asked.

"I didn't know I was. Wait, what's that?"

"It smells girly...I don't think I like it." Kuwabara said.

"Is that...a camel?" Kurama asked.

"Can I give it a mustache?"

"NO!" Kurama yelled.

"Woah! Back it up!" Hiei yelled.

"Shut up!" Kurama said.

"It smells girly...I don't think I like it." Kuwabara commented.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Will you two be quiet for once?"

"Woah, back it up!" Hiei said.

"Can I give him a mustache?"

"Why are you staring at me?" Hiei asked.

"I'm NOT!" Kurama snapped.

"It smells girly...I don't think I like it."

"Woah! Back it up!" Hiei said.

BUZZ!

"Thousand points to Hiei for pulling his first line off nicely." Ari grinned. " _'Ugh. It's so hot!' Kurama said. 'Why are you staring at me?' Hiei asked.' _And five hundred to Kuwabara for offering to give Hiei a mustache, and two thousand to Kurama for telling someone to shut up."

Kurama bowed low. The audience cheered.

"Next game's called narrarate. It's for Yusuke and Kuwabara. You two make up a scene and narrarate for each other. I need a place." Ari said, turning to the audience.

"School!" "Reikai!" "In a burning building!"

"Ooh! I like that one. This scene's set in a burning building." Ari grinned.

They stood in the middle of the stage. Yusuke stepped forward.

"So, here I was, thirty minutes in and I still haven't found what I've been looking for. It has to be close." Yusuke said. "I knew this guy had it and I was going to get it from him." He turned to Kuwabara.

"Excuse me." Yusuke said.

"Yes." Kuwabara said.

"Do you know where I can find the bathroom?" Yusuke asked.

Kuwabara stopped and walked forward.

"This guy claimed he needed to use the bathroom, but I knew he was lying. He was here for something else. But what?"

He turned to Yusuke. "No. I don't." He went back to the shelves.

Yusuke stepped forward.

"This guy's such a load. He has to know where it is, he's an employee. I knew he was keeping something from me, but what?"

"Do you smell something?" Yusuke asked.

"Why yes." Kuwabara said. "It smells like burning insulation."

"Ah! My hair can't be exposed to fire! It'll go up in flames!" Yusuke said.

"You'd better go."

"Not until I find what I'm looking for. The bathroom."

"What if the flames are in the bathroom?"

"Are you hiding something?"

They both stepped forward, and Yusuke stepped back.

"There it was. The question I've been waiting for. Are you hiding something?"

BUZZ!

"End of game." Ari said. "Thousand points to Yusuke."

"Oh, yes! I am good!" Yusuke said.

"Next game, is called Selection of Music. It's for..." Ari consulted her sheet. "Uh. Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara. Yusuke and Kuwabara make up a bunch of songs and...KURAMA has to SING them?" Ari read. "Who wrote this? They're on crack!"

"O.o"

Ari stormed backstage. A few minutes later she came back.

"I guess it does make a little sense." Ari sighed. "Ok. Kurama has the best singing voice among them." Hiei growled.

"Ok, we need a place." Ari called.

"Jungle." "Desert." "Tundra!"

"Tundra! I like that! Songs of the Tundra. Yusuke and Kuwabara, start advertising the Songs of the Tundra."

"We'll be back in a few minutes for the season premier of Snow. It's really cold." Yusuke said.

"Yes," Kuwabara said. "We have assembled 12 songs of 45 CD's."

"12 songs on 45 CD's?"

"Yea. Some of them are REALLY long. The songs are called Songs of the Tundra."

"Oh?" Yusuke asked. "You know what my favorite kind of music is?"

"I didn't know you liked music at all, Yusuke."

"Haha. That's really funny. But, no. My favorite kind of music is heavy metal. And one of my favorite songs on this CD is called, Where, oh where, did my polar bear go?" Yusuke grinned.

("Make it as hard on Kurama as possible..." Ari commented.)

Heavy metal music starts up. Kurama glares at Yusuke, but tries to sing.

"Where-oh-where-the-h-did-my-fing-polar-bear-go?" Kurama sang. "I-need-him-for-transpor-tation...!"

The entire team was laughing hysterically.

Song ended, and Kurama sighed.

"Isn't that a GREAT song for the children to listen to, Kuwabara?"

"Oh, absolutely." Kuwabara agreed. "Do you want to know what my favorite kind of music is?"

"No."

"Haha. That's almost like humor, Yusuke. Anyway, one of my favorite kinds of music is called country." Kuwabara said. Kurama groaned loudly. ("Not country..." Kurama groaned.)

"Yes, and the song on the CD is called, It's so cold out heere tonite."

(Country music begins. Kurama groans and trys to sing in a southern accent.)

"I'm sittin' out heere on the range, feeling so cold, my toes are turning blue, Sittin' out heere waitin' fer yew..." Kurama winced.

"It's sooooo cold out heere tonight, I'm feeling blue, sittin' out heere waitin' fer yew..."

Song ends. The cast members are rolling around on the floor laughing. After 10 minutes of Kurama's embarrassment, Ari gets up and buzzes the buzzer four or five times.

"..." Ari tries to stop laughing. "Ok! The nex-next game is...cough called Whose Line. Again, yes."

Boys groan.

"Of course, the two golden boys are up."

Cast members frown.

"Is that so hard to figure out?" Ari asked.

"Yes..." They said. Ari turned to the audience.

"Who is your favorite characters?" Ari asked.

"HIEI!" "KURAMA!" "HIEI" "KURAMA!"

"Knew it. Golden boys you're up."

Hiei and Kurama got up.

"Ok, golden boys, the scene is you're on an airforce base and you're looking for someone." Ari handed them their slips.

"Would you quit calling us that?" Hiei growled.

"Hiei..."Ari said. She got wide-eyed. Hiei growled once more, but he was losing the battle.

"Hn." He stormed over to the middle of the stage. He looked at her once. She had a little smile on her face.

"Do you have any idea who we're searching for?" Kurama asked.

"No idea." Hiei replied. "Why?"

"Well, when we see him we're supposed to say the codesaying which is," Kurama pulled his slip then frowned. "Would you like a Midol?"

"That's the code saying?" Hiei asked.

"Yeah, I guess so." Kurama said.

"Hm. I heard we were supposed to say," Hiei pulled his slip as well. "Do you take Karate? Cuz you're kickin'?" He groaned loudly.

"That would make more sense." Kurama said, thoughtfully. "He is a trained military icon."

"Who is he again? And how do you know that?" Hiei asked.

"Hm. I don't know." Kurama said. "They told me."

"Hm." Hiei nodded. "What were the instructions they gave us?"

Kurama pulled his slip. "Put the monkey down?"

"So...we're supposed to kill him?" Hiei asked, thoughtfully.

"I would guess so." Kurama agreed.

"We should scare him by yelling," Hiei pulled his slip. "Can you hear me now?"

"CAN YOU HEAR ME NOW!" They yelled, running at the camera.

BUZZ! BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ!

"End of game!" Ari said.

"The winner is Hiei! Today, instead of a hoedown, we're going to do a weird game called three headed broudway star." Ari said. "The people in this are Kurama, Me, and Yusuke."

Hiei grumbled.

"You want to be in it, Hiei?" Ari asked. "Cuz I can declare Yusuke the winner."

"Yeah..."

"Ok. Hiei didn't win. Yusuke did. So it's Hiei, Me and Kurama. We need an audience member." Ari said.

P eople were screaming and shouting, "MEMEMEMEME!"

"You!" Ari yelled. She ran up there. "What's your name?"

"Ash." The girl grinned.

"Come on down!" Ari said. They got there and they sat.

"We need a name for the broudway musical." Ari said.

"Kitsune!"

"Ok. The musical is called Kitsune, and we need a song number for the musical Kitsune." Ari said. Kurama groaned. Hiei laughed at him.

"You're so foxy!" "Sly as a fox!"

"I kind of liked you're so foxy." Ari said. "I'm going with the broudway musical Kitsune with the musical number You're so foxy! What we do is we make the song up one word at a time. Ect. You all get it. Ok." Kurama continued to groan.

The music starts.

Hiei started it off, then Ari, then Kurama.

"have" H

"I" A

"Ever" K

"Told" H

"You" A

"That" K

"You're" H

"So" A

"...foxy?" K

"I" H

"just" A

"...love." K

"You" H

"So" A

"Very" K

"Much" H

"Foxy" A

"And" K

"Sweet" H

"Is" A

"What" K

"You" H

"Are." A

"..." K

(Ari jabbed Kurama. "OW!")

"Vixen." Kurama barked.

"I" H

"love" A

"the" K

"way" H

"you" A

"love" K

"me..." H

Buzz!

"That's it for this episode of Whose Line! Come back real soon and read the third episode!" Ari said.


	3. Whose Line Epi 3

Sorry about adding so much storyline. It just sort of comes naturally...And, I'm sorry this chapter is sooooo short and there's onlyfour games on here. I've been answering your requests. Kira, you're on here. :D I hope you all enjoy it, review PLEASE! w/ love, Ari

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the 2nd show- "I cannot believe Kurama called me a vixen." Ari whined. "I am NOT a vixen...am I, Hiei?"

"..." Hiei knew enough to stay out of these fights between his best friend and his koibito.

"Hi-ei...!" Ari whined.

Hiei sighed. "You're not a vixen, Ari."

"Yay!" Ari said. "I feel better. Ai you, Hiei."

Hiei remained silent. Ari frowned. Her koibito always did this when she told him she loved him. And Ari still felt bad about what Kurama had called her.

"I still can't believe he called me a vixen!" Ari said. "I'm sure Youko's had his share of vixens over the years, and would know what a vixen is! I am not a vixen."

"..." Hiei remained silent. Ari was getting so upset over something Kurama had said in anger/embarrassment.

"You should go see the fox, Hiei." Ari said. "He's your best friend, and he's upset."

"...really?" Hiei asked.

"Yes." Ari said.

Hiei went to go see Kurama. Ari frowned. Vixen. Who did the kitsune think he was anyway?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next day- Ari began setting up for the 3rd airing of the show. She wondered if Kurama would even show up, or if she would have to get someone else to do the show. She knew why he was mad. Oh well. Kurama'd get over it. Soon the gang showed up. Hiei was among them. He hadn't come home last night. Kurama was there too, suprisingly.

"Hello, everyone!" Ari said.

"Hey, Ari." Everyone said.

"You know, what do you guys think about what that one review I recieved?" Ari asked. "About getting a side character for an episode or two?"

"I think I'd be a neat idea." Yusuke said. "But who would you switch out?"

"Kuwabara." Ari said.

"Hey!"

"Good idea." Yusuke nodded.

Ari thought a minute. Who should I switch out for...?

"You could always get Jin." Yusuke said. "He seemed to really like you, when he met you last time." Ari nodded.

"No. Not Jin." Hiei growled.

"Whyever not, Hiei?" Ari asked.Hiei said nothing.

"Oh, right, I remember why Hiei doesn't want to get Jin..." Yusuke grinned.

"Why?" Kuwabara asked.

Ari frowned. "Who else is there?"

"Maybe a girl." Kurama offered.

"Hm...Could always get like, Kayko. But she doesn't like me." Ari said.

"Huh?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yeah. There was an incident last time. Kayko hates me." Ari said. "NOT Botan! NO!" Ari said, quickly.

"Agreed." Hiei nodded.Everyone, even Kurama seemed to agree with that. Ari continued to think.

"Maybe...Yukina?" Ari asked, mulling her thoughts aloud. "But...honestly, I don't think she'd be very good...Compared to Kuwabara, though...Let me go call her." Ari said. "I do think Jin would be a good addition to the game, though."

Hiei growled once.

"I'll save him for a later episode." Ari said and left. Hiei sat down, unhappily. Everyone could tell how unhappy Hiei was. They didn't get near him. Across the room, Yusuke dared Kuwabara to go annoy Hiei.

"NO WAY!" Kuwabara cried. "I want to walk out of here in one piece. I don't want to die yet! Yukina's coming!"

Hiei growled, menacingly. He knew what they were thinking and saying. Kurama sighed.

"What's Hiei's problem anyway?" Kuwabara asked. "You mentioned Jin joining the show and shorty freaked out."

Yusuke laughed. "Long story, Kuwabara."

"What happened?" Kuwabara asked.

"She first met Jin before Hiei and Ari hooked up and Jin really fell for her hard. Only problem was three-eyes over there had a HUGE crush on Ari, too. So Jin hit on Ari...A lot. And Hiei got way overprotective." Yusuke laughed.

"Ooo!" Kuwabara said. "Really?"

"Yeah." Yusuke laughed.

"Where was I?"

"Walking with Yukina." Yusuke grinned.Ari came back.

"Yukina agreed to join the show. She'll be here in a few. Help me finish setting up." Ari said. The boys helped her.

"Ok, she's here and we're all ready! Let's go!" Ari said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello and welcome to the show, I'm your host, Ariana Miyuki!" Ari said. "The show's called Whose Line is It Anyway, and the actors for today are,"

"Lions, Tigers, and Bears, Oh My...Yusuke Urameshi!" Few fans begin to clap.

"Not many fans for Yusuke, are there?" Yukina asked Kurama.

"No." Kurama smiled. "There are even less for Kuwabara."

"Everyone's favorite beautiful Ice Maiden, Yukina!" The female fans scream and cheer for Yukina. Most of the male ones do, too.

"Everything tastes better with...Kurama!" All the fans in the audience scream, clap, and cheer for Kurama.

"WE LOVE YOU KURAMA!" Fangirls screamed.

"Ok, ok. Yeah yeah." Ari said. "I do believe he's taken, ladies."

"BOOO!" Fangirls shrieked.

"Yeah, she was on our last show...that kitsune named Ash?" Ari grinned.

"BOOO! GO TO HELL!" Fangirls yelled.

"Ok. The first game of today is called Sound Effects. The game is for Hiei and Kurama. We need two audience members." The audience screamed and yelled excitedly.

Ari ran up and said, "You two! What're your names?"

"Kurohyou." A panther said.

"I'm Kira the Great Vixen Thief!" The other girl said.

"Kurohyou, Kira, follow me." Ari led them to the stage. "You both know how this game works, right?"

"Duh." Kurohyou said.

"Yup, sure do!" Kira said.

"Even somebody w/o brains would know how to play." Kurohyou said.

"Ah. I see I picked a stuck up snob to be on the show." Ari said.

"Beep yes." Kurohyou said.

"Ok the scene is Hiei, an out of shape middle aged man hired Kurama, a personal trainer to try and whip him into shape." Ari said.

"Woah! Watch it! He might try to whip something else into shape." Kurohyou commented.

"Be quiet." Ari growled. "He isn't whipping anything. Anyway, the difference is these girls are doing the sound effects for the scene. Kurohyou is doing the sound effects for Hiei and Kira has Kurama. Ok...go!"

"Why are you asking questions? You know the reason I hired you." Hiei said.

"Of course. This thing here is called a...uh. A pullymajigger." Kurama said. "You pull it and..." He pulled his hands apart.

"Sproing" Kira said.

"Uh. That must be broken..." Kurama said.

"Obviously." Hiei said. "What's this do?" He grabbed something.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kurohyou screamed.

Hiei let go immeadiatly. "Oops! Sorry. Didn't mean to do that!"

"Uh...that's for something else..."Kurama said, stuffing it into his pocket.

"AHHHH!" Kira screamed.

Hiei asked, "What is that?"

"It's a woman call." Kurama replied. "Women always come to another woman in distress."

"Ah." Hiei replied. "Have any extras? I need one."

("No, you don't." Ari growled from the sidelines.)

"Maybe we should try the treadmill?" Kurama asked.

"Perhaps." Hiei replied.

Kurama started up the treadmill.

"errrrr..." Kira said.

"Step on!" Kurama said.

Hiei jumped on.

"errrRRRRRRRR..." Kurohyou said, getting louder and faster.

Hiei ran in place, faster and faster until he tripped and fell. A few seconds later...

"Kurplunk." Kurohyou said.

"End of game, thx ladies." Ari said. "Thousand points to the audience members in the last round."

"Yay!" They cried.

"Next game, I don't have a title for. The way it goes is like this, the four of you act out the scene." Ari said. "The scene is, you're supermodels in the forest."

Hiei groaned.

"Yes. Go." Ari said.

"My god, we're sooo lost." Kurama said. "I'm soo hungry."

"Why would you be hungry? You're just going to throw your food up anyways, so just shut up and quit whining." Hiei said.

"I'm getting mud on my designer outfit." Yusuke grumbled.

"I'm sorry," Yukina said. "When we get home, I'll have my people fashion you a new outfit. And I have to go to the bathroom too!"

"Well...There's several types of trees out here as you can see, there's pine, oak, cedar, take your pick!" Hiei said.

"I can't go HERE!" Yukina cried. "This is a huge step down from my golden toilet seat!"

"As if you're rich enough to buy a golden toilet seat. Oh,...and now that I think about it, don't bare your..."

BUXXXX!

"Uh-oh! Buzzer's broken." Ari said. She hit it again.

BUXXXXX!

"Ooh. What'd I do to it?" Ari asked.

"You probably broke it last night." Hiei said.

"That would make sense." Ari said. "You're probably right but it was an accident."

Kurama and Yusuke exchange glances, with raised eyebrows.

"Uh...next game." Ari said. "It's called the green screen broadcast. Hiei stands in front of the green screen and Kurama, Yusuke, and Yukina ask him questions about what's on the screen. The thing is, Hiei doesn't know what's on it." Ari replied.

"How am I supposed to answer questions without knowing what the subject is?" Hiei asked.

"Make up answers." Ari replied.

"Ah!" Hiei said. "So...I have to act like I'm a reporter doing a broadcast, but in actuality I don't know what the broadcast is. Like, make believe?"

"Yes." Ari nodded. Ari grinned. "We've done this before, Hiei. Show them what I taught you."

Hiei nodded. The team looked shocked and sickened.

"Ok...go!" Ari said.

The team looked at the screen. It was a fat woman bellydancing.

"Hello, there." Hiei said. "We're here live to give you the action."

"Actually, I don't think there'll be much action going on." Yusuke said.

"Oh, no. You're wrong. There's going to be alot of action going on here tonight." Hiei replied.

"Is it hot up there?" Kurama asked.

"Of course!" Hiei replied. "It's smokin' up here."

Yusuke bit his lip. "What do you think about this kind of activity?"

"It's great. Everyone should participate in this activity. It's a great activity for the kids, in fact."

"Oh is it now?" Yukina asked.

"Oh, yes it is. It's a fun, wholesome activity for the kids to enjoy." Hiei said.

"I'm sure that I want my children to participate in that when I get some children. I'll be sure to have them join in." Yukina said.

"You should really." Hiei said.

"Are you planning to participate in that event, Hiei?" Kurama asked.

"No, it's beyond my level of skill." Hiei said. "I could never match up."

BUXXXXXXX!

"Where are you Hiei?" Ari asked, with a smile.

"At the Olympics?" Hiei asked.

"No." Ari said. "Not close."

"Where was I?" Hiei asked.

"You were watching a fat person bellydance." Ari said, with a smile.

Hiei had a look of sickened shock on his face.

"Next game is..." Ari looked at her watch. "I've got to go! Aw this SUCKS!" Ari sighed.

"I've gotta go now. That's the end of episode three! Come back soon for episode four!" Ari said, getting up and running off stage.


	4. Whose Line Epi 4

"Ok, why do I have to quit writing Whose line?" Ari asked.

"Because you are too busy hanging out with those boys and talking about sick things, to concentrate on what's important. Your schoolwork." Ari's parents said.

"But..."

"NO" They yelled. Ari stormed to her room. She snuck out the window and off to her studio. When she got there, the boys were waiting.

"Hey, where've you been, Ari?" Yusuke asked.

"My ppl have forbidden me to continue this fic." Ari sighed. "But...who's ready for the next episode?" Ari asked.

"But...but?" They were aghast.

"Let's go. You guys already set up the studio." Ari said, sinking into her chair.

"But, we didn't Ari!" The boys said.

"Oh? Well then, who did? My non-existant fans?" Ari laughed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello and welcome to Whose Line!" Ari said. "This is the fourth episode in the series and, as you probably know, I'm Ariana Miyuki. The cast today are,"

"Thank your lucky stars, Hiei Jaganshi." Hiei nodded.

"Eat your heart out, Kurama!" Kurama smiled politely.

"Woah! What's that? Yusuke Urameshi!" Yusuke frowned.

"Poisonous if taken internally, Kuzuma Kuwabara."

"Hey!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Ok, I assign points to each game we play here, depending on who I like more. But those don't matter, as at the end I pick my favorite person on today's episode and they get to do something special with me while the losers are tied down and forced to watch." Ari smiled.

The players exchange glances. They gulped as Hiei glared at them.

"The first game is for...everyone. First Hiei and Kurama, then Yusuke and Kuwabara come in. They act out a scene and when I buzz it, they have to sing."

"Ah..."They said.

"Yes." Ari grinned. "The scene is..." Unfolds card. "Uh...oooo...O.o..."

"What?" Yusuke yelled.

"Uh. You guys are at Kurama, the chiropractor's, office, because of an incident at work that caused you to have back problems..." Ari chuckled. "Like you guys have jobs..."

"Shut up and tell us to start." Kuwabara said.

"Ok...go." Ari said.

"Dr...uh...Kurama." Hiei said. "I'm first for my appointment."

"Very well. Come in." Kurama said.

"Ug..." Hiei said.

"Wait, you're already in my office. Never mind." Kurama said. "Let me look at you."

BUZZ! "Got the buzzer fixed." Yusuke commented.

"Sing!" Ari growled.

"Come on into my office, I need to see ya, need ta examine ya, so come on in, you're wasting time and money." Kurama sang.

"I...am...going into the whatever it's called's office now. Haha, I'm ahead of you all, good luck waiting. Have funnnn..." Hiei attempted to sing.

Buzzzz.

"So. Doctor. How's my back?" Hiei asked.

"I don't know. You seem fine." Kurama commented.

BUZZ.

"I'm getting tired of this game." Ari commented. "Let's do something else."

"..." The team was silent. Ari seemed moody.

"Next game is TV and Theater styles." Ari said. "Game's for everyone. I need some styles of TV and film."

"Anime!" Someone called out. "HAHA! Very funny!" Ari yelled back.

"Soap opera!"

"Educational TV!"

"Religious channel!"

"Ok, ok, ok!" Ari yelled. "That's enough. You all start the scene and I'll buzz and tell you what the style is. The scene is...You all are scientists looking for the..." Ari read the sheet. "Holy grail...? Ah. Good luck."

"Thanks." Kuwabara said.

"Do you even have the slightest clue what the holy grail is?" Kurama asked.

"Nope!" Kuwabara said.

"Start the scene..." Ari growled. "Now."

"So, where is the holy grail supposed to be at anyway?" Kuwabara asked.

"No clue." Hiei said. "The map said to head to...wince the promised land."

The entire gang looked shocked for a second. Hiei hated the promised land, the thought of the promised land, and anything/everything to do with the promised land.

"Oh. OH. Right." Kurama tried to regain his calm composure. "Let's go to the...Promised Land. To get the Holy Grail."

"Yah." Yusuke nodded.

BUZZ! Ari grinned. "Soap opera..."

The boys glared at her.

"What's a soap opera?" Hiei asked.

"Basically, it's a real life type show where unreal lifelike things happen." Kurama explained. "Like be really moody and..."

"Talk about your boyfriend cheating on you with your best friend!" Ari chirped.

"..." (Crickets chirping in the background)

"Oh...right." Ari stopped. "Uh...you get the idea, right?"

"More or less." Hiei said, shaking his head.

"My mom watches alot of soap operas and I know what happens on them. People ask other people to marry them, and then the other person tells the first person he/she has been sleeping with the first person's sister/brother/both. Then the first person gets all upset and runs off crying." Ari said. "Basically. A lot of sex and betrayal."

"Ah." Hiei said. "Let's start. Ari's explainations are worse than the actual game."

"Sorry." Ari said. "I can't explain soap operas. I kind of like them, though. As long as they're not Nip/Tuck. Cannot stand that show!"

"..." Silence. Crickets chirp.

"Um...disgusting show about a bunch of plastic surgeons who go around sleeping with everyone." Ari said.

"My mom's favorite show." Ari said.

"..." More silence. More chirping.

"Just go."

"Come on! Let's hurry, we need the Holy Grail." Kuwabara said.

"That's all you ever think about anymore!" Yusuke whined. "What about us? Am I not important to you anymore?"

("Hehehe..."-Ari)

"Uh...I'm sorry?" Kuwabara said.

"He's mine now!" Kurama said.

"What?" Yusuke/Kuwabara asked.

"That's right! He's MINE!" Kurama said. "You and him are over!"

"How dare you!" Yusuke said.

Hiei grinned. "Gentleman, we need to get that Holy Grail before someone else does."

"Right. Come on." Kurama said.

BUZZ!

"Uh...Religious channel."

"Come on! We need to band together and turn to God to help us find the Holy Grail!" Yusuke said.

"Yes, we need to cast aside our hatred and sins and work for God to find the Grail." Kurama said. "And dump Kuwabara!"

"Agreed." Yusuke said. ("Heh."-Ari)

BUZZ.

"Done with that game." Ari said.

"What's up with you today?" Hiei asked.

"You guys are enjoying yourselves too much." Ari griped. "Next game is called 60-second alphabet. Start with a letter and go alphabetically. Like you get the letter K. You'll say, Kurama, blah blah blah, ect. Then say something like, Let's go, ect. You have to go through the whole alphabet in 60 seconds." Ari said. "Get it?"

"More or less." Kuwabara said.

"Good. The game's for Kurama and Hiei."

"How come every game is for Hiei and Kurama?" Yusuke asked.

"Because I like them best! Now, GET OVER IT!" Ari yelled.

Hiei and Kurama exchanged a glance. Ari was in a less than stellar mood today.

"We'll start with M." Ari said. "Why? Because I feel like it. Ok? The scene is you two are going camping and Hiei got bit by a poisonous snake."

"Might I be able to help, Hiei?"

"No, Kurama. Unless you want to suck the poison out."

"Probably not. I don't want to suck the poison out of there."-Kurama

"Quite the opposite. I need help."-Hiei

"Rescue team will be on their way."-Kurama

"Soon?"-Hiei

"They might be a little late."-Kurama

"Utah's traffic is terrible." -Hiei

"Very."-Kurama

"What's that sound?"-Hiei

"Xylophone music, I do believe." -Kurama

"Zikes, that's odd! Xylophone music on our camping trip?"- Hiei

"All Xylophone music is terrible."-Kurama

"But it's not like it can make our trip any worse." -Hiei

"Can that be the rescue team?"-Kurama

"Do you think so?"-Hiei

"Everyone would think so."-Kurama

"Feels like a jeep."-Hiei

"Great, we can hitch a ride!" -Kurama

"Hello? We're over here! HELP!"-Hiei

"Isn't that convienient that they don't hear us?"-Kurama

"Just extremely."-Hiei

"Kill that snake or he'll bite me too!"-Kurama

"Let me do it!"-Hiei

"Maybe I will."-Kurama

Buzz!

"You guys did it. Good job." Ari said. "Hm. I'm not sure what the next game will be. We haven't played Whose Line in awhile. Let's play it. Only...Yusuke and Kuwabara, you're up."

They jump up. They take their lines and get in the middle.

"Ok. Now. The scene is, you two are going christmas shopping." Ari said.

"What should I get Kayko?" Yusuke asked.

"I don't know." Kuwabara shrugged. "Look at that!" He pointed.

"Why is that woman shouting," Yusuke pulled his first slip. "Wax on, Wax off?"

"No clue. Maybe they charged her too much for Turtle Wax?" Kuwabara shrugged.

"Probably." Yusuke agreed.

"I thought she was shouting," Kuwa pulled his slip. "It's time for your sponge bath?"

"They don't even sound close!" Yusuke said. "But she could've."

"I thought she did." Kuwabara said. "Guess what my sister said to me the other day?"

"What?"

"She said," Kuwa pulled his other slip. "We be jammin'?"

"Odd. Your sister is usually sensible." Yusuke said. "Well Kayko got mad at me again."

"What happened?"

Yusuke pulled his last slip.

"We just started making out, then Kayko caught us and a fight ensued."

BUZZ!

"Excellent. I love it. Brilliant." Ari said. "Who wants to win?"

Everyone shrugs.

"Hm. Kurama, you've never won. You win."

Kurama sat in Ari's soft chair.

"Now...Maybe..." Ari thought a minute. "I need a final game..."

"Well..." Hiei thought a minute. "Maybe...Sound Effects. Or that one game I liked. It was the one where Colin was yelling at them and kept telling them how to do the scene and kept saying, 'That's CRAP!' and stuff."

"Oh, film director. Ok, sure." Ari said. "Wanna be Colin?"

"Sure!" Hiei said.

"Kay, everyone get up here, except Kurama. We act out a scene and Hiei'll come on stage and tell us to redo the scene in a different film style." Ari said.

They did.

"What's the scene?" Kuwabara asked.

"Well, the scene is we're gangsters in New York. Only..." Ari read her card. "No way. I refuse."

"What?"

"Well...it is only a game, I guess..." Ari griped. "I am supposed to be the fiancee of Kuwabara, the leader of the Jets. Only, the gang leader of the Sharks, Yusuke, and I have fallen in love. Kuwabara and I are going to a party where I meet Yusuke for the first time." Ari groaned. "Who made this card...?"

The boys were agape. They were sickened. Ari shook her head.

"The scene won't play itself, I guess..."

"Guess I start it off." Kuwabara grinned. Hiei fumed from the other side of the stage.

"Guess..." Ari said.

"Honey...Are you ready yet?" Kuwabara asked. Ari winced, hard. Hiei growled.

"A-almost." Ari said. "I'm almost done..." Ari was sickened.

"Ok." Kuwabara said.

"Ok, I'm all done." Ari said.

"Come on..." Kuwabara said. "We don't want to be late for the party, do we, sweetheart?" He was getting a kick out of the look on Hiei's face. Hiei looked like he was about to maim Kuwabara.

"Uh...no." Ari said.

Kuwabara stepped forward. Ari did too.

"Well, we're here! That was fast." Kuwabara said.

"Sure was, we're not late at all!" Ari said.

"Who's that?" Ari asked, pointing.

"That's Yusuke Urameshi. He's that punk leader of that gang, the Sharks. You want to stay away from him, sweetheart."

"oh..." Ari said. Kuwabara wandered off and Yusuke walked over to Ari, looking forced all the way.

"Hello." Ari said, coyly. (Or trying to...She's talking to YUSUKE after all...)

("Grrr..." Hiei growled.)

"Well, hello." Yusuke said. "Wonderful to meet you."

"It certainly is." Ari said.

"My name is Yusuke, what would your name be?"

"Ari." Ari said. Hiei had a half a mind to attack both Kuwabara and Yusuke. He wished that he hadn't chosen to be Colin.

"..." Yusuke was a bit scared of Hiei, who was boring holes into him with his gaze. He had his hand on his weapon and was looking beyond irritable.

Ari followed his gaze and saw Hiei, about ready to kill someone. She turned her head the other way and sort of snickered. She laughed once, quietly.

She heard, "Grrr..." From the background where Hiei was. She cleared her throat.

"Well, my lady..." Yusuke said, semi-scared of Hiei and Kayko, who was in the audience. "If you'll excuse me." He backed away from Ari and Hiei and Kuwabara walked over there.

"What are you doing near my fianceè, Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked. Hiei growled, furiously. He ran onstage, knowing he had to do something.

"THAT WAS TERRIBLE!" Hiei yelled. Everyone jumped.

"CRAP, CRAP, CRAP. I DEALT WITH LESS CRAP WHEN I CLEANED PORT-A-POTTIES!"

"..." Everyone was silent.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Director, sir. I thought we did very well for that scene!" Ari said, sort of whining.

"PF! It was terrible!" (Here he basically quoted Colin) "I would have expected better from someone I've been sleeping with!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Director, sir! I'll do better!" Ari said. Everyone was a bit surprized the way she'd handled that comment.

"Yeah, you kill him!" Hiei pointed to Ari then to Kuwabara. "It needs more death. You, go in slow motion," He pointed to Kuwabara. "You, act drunk! Continue where you left off!" Hiei ran offstage.

Ari knelt down and acted like she was pulling a gun out of her shoe/sock.

"I'm sorry, but I can't be with you anymore..." Ari said. "It's your time to die."

"Noooooooooooooo..." Kuwabara said, slowly.

"BANG!" Ari yelled. Kuwabara jumped, slowlike and slammed onto the floor, slowlylike.

"I think he's dead." Yusuke commented. "Leemme go seee..." He walked over and pretended to pour a liquid onto Kuwabara. "Heee's dead..." He slurred.

"Pft." Ari blew her bangs back over her forehead. "Just the way I planned it. He needed to die anyway. " She pretended to put the gun back where she got it.

"Glup." Yusuke pretended to throw up on Kuwabara, several times.

BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ.

"End of game and show." Ari smiled. "That's it for today...see you later!"

Hiei walked over and kicked Kuwabara, who was laying on the ground still.

"OUCH." Kuwabara yelled.

"Baka!" Hiei snarled. He walked over to Ari and after looking around, carried her off.

"...I don't even want to know, or get into that..." Yusuke commented.

"You don't." Kurama agreed.

"Me either." Kuwabaka commented.


	5. Whose Line Epi 5! Woo!

Ari was setting the stage up again for her 5th Whose Line. She was remembering the first 4 episodes she'd had and laughing. Like the game on the first episode, party quirks.

Flashback

"Where is everybody GOING? I came here to have a GOOD time and everybody's LEAVING!" Kuwabara wailed. "This SUCKS! What a waste of time! I need some chocolate!"

"Um...Too bad, Ari?" Hiei asked.

"WHAT?" Ari yelled. "No. Wrong." Ari huffed. "Guess again."

"You were soooo close." Kuwabara said. Ari threw a lamp at him.

"Hey!" Kuwabara squealed. "HOW DARE YOU!" He yelled. "YOU SHOULD WATCH WHAT YOU THROW AT PEOPLE, JERK! YOU NEED TO CURL UP AND DIE!"

"Oh, thanks." Kuwabara said. "I thought they made my butt look big. Do you think my butt looks big?" He asked Hiei.

End flashback

Or like that time Kurama had to sing heavy metal and country.

Flashback

Heavy metal music starts up. Kurama glares at Yusuke, but tries to sing.

"Where-oh-where-did-my-polar-bear-go?" Kurama sang. "I-need-him-for-transpor-tation...!"

"I'm sittin' out heere on the range, feeling so cold, my toes are turning blue, Sittin' out heere waitin' fer yew..." Kurama winced.

"It's sooooo cold out heere tonight, I'm feeling blue, sittin' out heere waitin' fer yew..."

End flashback

Also the game Sound Effects...

Flashback

"It's a woman call." Kurama replied. "Women always come to another woman in distress."

"Ah." Hiei replied. "Have any extras? I need one."

("No, you don't." Ari growled from the sidelines.)

End flashback

Or, the last game of last episode.

Flashback

"THAT WAS TERRIBLE!" Hiei yelled. Everyone jumped.

"CRAP, CRAP, CRAP. I DEALT WITH LESS CRAP WHEN I CLEANED PORT-A-POTTIES!"

"..." Everyone was silent.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Director, sir. I thought we did very well for that scene!" Ari said, sort of whining.

"PF! It was terrible!" (Here he basically quoted Colin) "I would have expected better from someone I've been sleeping with!"

"Baka!" Hiei snarled. He walked over to Ari and after looking around, carried her off.

"...I don't even want to know, or get into that..." Yusuke commented.

"You don't." Kurama agreed.

"Me either." Kuwabaka commented.

End flashbacks

"Hey, guys." Ari said.

"How'd you know we're here?" Hiei asked.

"Just a suspicion." Ari smiled. "I'm almost done here. We're on our 5th episode now. Can you believe it?"

Kurama shook his head. "Not really. It seems quite extraordinary that we were able to enact 5 episodes."

"Yeah," Hiei said, looking at Kurama. "I think it's suprising that we've made 4 episodes too."

"Ah." Kurama laughed. "Well, we've certainly rendered our readers breathless."

"Where's Kuwabara?" Ari asked.

"He got sick." Hiei said. "And Yukina is nursing him to health."

"And Yusuke?"

"Really long complicated story." Hiei said.

"Oh, no." Ari said. "We need other people to be in the show. Two other people."

"Who would be good in this context?" Kurama asked.

"Jin." Ari said. "Maybe Touya."

"Not Jin." Hiei growled. "Or the pretty boy."

"Hiei, we have no choice." Ari said. "It'll be ok, I promise. I won't do anything stupid. Besides, Hiei, Jin's married now to that girl named Amane. Remember?"

"Grrr..." Hiei snarled.

Ari ran off to call Jin. Hiei turned to Kurama.

"When did Jin get married?" Hiei asked.

"A month ago, I do believe." Kurama said.

Ari came running back.

"Jin said he'd be glad to come. He said he'd make Touya come too. He's even bringing his wife, so you can meet her Hiei." Ari said. "And calm down."

"Hn. Fine." Hiei growled.

0000000000000

Ari spun in her squishy swivel chair.

"Hello and welcome to Whose Line YYH!" Ari shouted. "The cast today is..."

"Country as a turnip green...Jin Haze Tsukai!" Jin waved and bowed. A voice yelled, "I love you, Jin!" Another voice yelled, "You stay away from my husband, whore! Jin, I love you!"

"Hey, hey! Ladies, calm down!" Ari yelled. Jin sunk down into his seat and shaded his eyes.

"Never felt a feeling quite as strong... Kurama!" Fangirls screamed loudly. A voice yelled, "I love you, Kurama! Good luck!"

Ari laughed. "That's Ash..."

Kurama waved at her and the audience, which caused the fangirls to scream louder.

"He's got looks and brains, but not much else... Touya!" Fangirls yelled like crazy. Touya glared at Ari with a look of hatred. Hiei, in turn, gave Touya a look of hatred too.

"And...I'm taking it a for a ride... Hiei Jaganshi!" Hiei studied the ceiling. The other boys snickered.

"I'm your host, Ariana Miyuki, and this is how the game works. You all come on stage and make up things off the top of your head and I assign points after every game." Ari said. "But the points don't matter, as at the end of the game I choose whoever I feel like and the losers have to do something with me and the winner has to hide the bodies." Ari said.

"Hehehe..." Hiei said, at the look on Touya and Jin's faces.

"That's right, the points don't matter just like..." Ari grinned at Hiei. Hiei squirmed. He thought he knew what was coming.

Ari picked it up. "Just like a one way sign. Meaningless. Or a dictionary for little kids. They can't spell, so why would they need a dictionary?"

"...uh." Touya said. "Lame joke."

"Thanks! I was going for a different approach, but had to change my metaphor at the last second." Ari said, grinning.

"Ah." Kurama said. "Was it an old one?"

"Yup." Ari said.

"Ah."

"Well, ok. The first game is for everyone. It's called props. Touya and Jin stand over there and this is your prop. Hiei and Kurama this is yours. You have to act out as many things as possible with the prop given." Ari said.

"What do you expect me to do with these ludacris things?" Touya asked, when he saw them. They were two giant horns.

"Well, you obviously haven't been paying attention, have you, pretty boy?" Ari asked.

"One more word and I'll freeze your lips off, onna." Touya snarled.

"Touch her and die." Hiei growled. "Or if any of your ice gets within arm's length of her, you die."

"Hiei..." Kurama said.

"Thank you, Hiei." Ari said.

"...Hn." Hiei said.

"Oooh. Does the little fire youkai have the hots for the human?" Touya asked.

"AND Hiei and Kurama! These are your props." Ari handed it to Kurama. Hiei was about to maim Touya, and Ari had to distract him. Big deal if I'm human or not. Ari thought.

"Why's it matter if I'm human or not?" Ari asked. "Not like you even have a girlfriend, Touya."

"Well, I could get anyone." Touya said.

"So could Hiei." Ari pointed out. "And he's 12 times more popular than you, in Ningenkai and Maikai."

"..." Touya was silent, thinking about it.

"WellTouyalookslikeyalostthatbattleyadid." Jin said, in a rush.(A/N: For those that don't speak fluent Jin, he said, Well, Touya, looks like ya lost that battle ya did.) "She'dberightthough.Hieisfarmorepopularthan youwhenitcomestoth'ladieseventhoughyourmoreofaladiesmanthanheis..." Jin said. (A/N: He said, She'd be right though. Hiei is far more popular than you when it comes to the ladies even though your more of a ladies man than he is.)

"Shut up, Jin." Touya said, angrily. He had lost and he didn't need Jin rubbing his nose in it.

"Ok." Kurama said. "What is this, anyway?"

"Snowshoes...I think." Ari said. "Anyway...go."

------------

"Hey, Hiei, care for a round of tennis?" Kurama asked, swinging the shoe thing.

BUZZ.

Touya looked trapped. He sighed. Jin took the horns.

"You know," Ari said. "The girls love this game..."

Touya sighed. "Really?"

"Yeah, most of my reviews are from girls..." Ari smiled.

"Ok, fine." Touya said, groaning.

Jin put the horns on his head and made the wind hold them up.

"Moo." Jin said.

"Pft!" Touya turned the other way. He couldn't help it.

BUZZ!

"Kurama, catch!" Hiei flung it like a frisbee.

BUZZ!

Touya took a horn and put it on his hand. Jin did the same. Touya groaned and knelt down. Jin did too. They started crabfighting. Bam! Touya accidentally whacked Jin in the head and Jin made contact w/ the floor.

"Ay! What'dyadothatfor?Thathurtalot." Jin said.(A/N: Ay! What'd ya do that for? That hurt alot.) "Watchwhereyaareswinginthat thingnexttimewillya?" (A/N: Watch where ya are swingin that thing next time will ya?)

"Sorry, Jin." Touya held his crabbed hand toward Jin.

"Veryfunny." Jin started levitating.

BUZZ.

"Ok, next game." Ari smirked. "It's called, three headed broadway star. What it is, yo, is a game where you guys have to sing and make up a song one word at a time."

"Ari...I dislike this game." Kurama growled.

"Oh, well. It's ok, Kurama." Ari smiled. "I won't make the musical called Kitsune. The singers are, Hiei, Kurama, and...Jin."

"Hehe..." Touya snickered.

"PoorKurama." Jin said.

"We need a topic for broadway musical. and an audience member." Ari ran up there and grabbed the most crazy fan.

"What's your name?"

"Amane." The girl said.

"Oh, you're Jin's wife, right?" Ari asked.

"Yea!" The girl smiled.

"Come on, then, Amane."

Amane went down there.

"Ok, we need a subject for the musical." Ari yelled.

"So soft!" Someone yelled.

"A hairy situation!"

"Gift for Christmas!"

"OOH! Yes! For the holiday in...24 days, Gift for Christmas. What's the song called in the musical Gift for Christmas?"

"Gift from Heaven!"

"Unwrapping you!"

"OH! OMG! I love that!" Ari gushed. "The love song Unwrapping You, in the broadway musical Gift for Christmas."

Ari sat down.

"Ok...go...now!"

------------

K:Sometimes

H: I

J: like

K: To

H: sit

J: an'

K: unwrap

H: The

J: gif'

K:of

H: you.

J: Darlin'

K: unwrapping

H: you

J: iz

K: The

H:...greatest

J: gift

K: I

H: could

J: ge'

K: for

H: Christmas.

J: Amane

K: I

H: ...really

J: love

K: you.

J: alot.

(Kurama shook his head.)

K:Can't

H: you

J: see

K: that?

BUZZ!

"End! I loved it." Ari said. Then she got a weird look on her face. Amane ran back to her seat.

"What...?" Hiei asked.

"Nothing." Ari said. She seemed irritated.

"..." Hiei didn't say anything.

"What is your problem, baka onna!" Touya asked.

_Flashback (to a few seconds ago)_

_Kurama: I_

_Hiei: ...really_

_Jin: love_

_Kurama: you._

End flashback

"NOthing!" ARi snapped. Hiei still couldn't say it. She knew he COULD, but he flat out refused.

"..." Hiei figured it out. Kurama figured it out too. Jin and Touya couldn't because this was their first episode.

"...err..." Ari growled. "Ok! The winner for this episode is Touya."

"Ha, I won."

"Kuwabara won the first one." Kurama pointed out.

"Ah." Touya said.

"Perhaps we should do Irish Drinking Song, in honor of Jin being on the show." Ari grinned.

"YahsureI'dbehonored. Ithinkthat'dbeloadsoffun!Comeonletsgo!" Jin said, also in a rush. (A/N: Yah, sure I'd be honored. I think that'd be loads of fun. Come on, lets go!)

"Great!" Ari grinned. "Oh, yeah, I want to call attention to our band, the Weird People, or the Macaroni Penguins."

The band took a bow.

"The members are Katy, on electric keyboard, Chelsea, on drums and Tiffany, on guitar." Ari said, proudly. "Tiffany is my other half. She's my regular, plain ol' human side!"

"Yeah," Tiffany said, sighing.

"I'm her muse and stuff, so I control the fic!" Ari giggled. "Among other things..."

That got a few raised eyebrows.

"Uh..." Ari tried to get serious.

"Ari, calm down. Relax." Tiffany said. "Oh, no...did you get into the catnip again?"

"...maybe." Ari said. Then she started giggling.

"Oh, man." Tiffany sighed.

"Why would CATNIP have anything to do with anything?" Touya asked.

"She's actually a neko. She's not even human." Tiffany said. "Well. This isn't good."

"LET'S CONTINUE THE GAME!" Ari shrilled. The band sighed.

"Tif? Should we just ignore the fact that Ari's gone nuts?" Chelsea asked.

"Yah." Tiffany said. "Just play."

"WAIT!" Ari yelled. "WE NEED A TOPIC!"

"Night after a hangover!"

"OK!" Ari yelled. "WE'RE DOING THE NIGHT AFTER A HANGOVER DRINKING SONG!"

"Dun-nununun-nununununn..."

And Ari calmed down.

"The morning after last night..." Ari sang.

"I woke up feeling like a fright..." Hiei sang, looking at Ari.

"Cuzmyheadhurtlikeitwashitbyatrain..." Jin sang.

"And it was so horrible, I'd never felt such pain." Kurama sang.

"Dun-nununun-nununununn..."

"I had to take my girlfriend somewhere..." Hiei sang.

"ButIdon'treallycare," Jin sang.

"I have such a headache..." Kurama sang...

"That I'm going to hate to wake...up." Ari snickered.

(Laughter in the audience)

BUZZZ...BUZZZZ...

"Oh, well, I guess that's it, then." Ari said. "BYE! COME BACK FOR THE...SIXTH EPISODE!"


	6. Whose Line Epi 6

Ari spun around in her swivel chair. She hadn't seen Hiei since the last Whose Line. The stage had set itself up again, so Ari had nothing to do. She jumped up and headed backstage to check something out when something grabbed her from behind.

"Don't move." Hiei growled, pulling her to him.

"Ok." Ari said, not moving. "Can I turn around first?"

"Make it quick." Hiei said.

Ari spun around, and Hiei grabbed her again.

"What's up, Hiei?"

Hiei growled once, then sighed.

"I've been working on it," Hiei sighed. "And I think I can say it to you, and mean it now."

Ari felt her heart flutter. Was Hiei finally going to say it? She looked at his face, which was dead serious. (Wait,) Ari thought. (He doesn't have to say it. I know he loves me.)

Ari smiled at him. "It's alright, Hiei. You don't have to say it just because I did. Or am."

"Really?" Hiei asked. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Ari smiled at him.

Hiei studied her eyes to see if she was lying. She wasn't and staring into her eyes made him want to kiss her. As he was about to kiss her, a voice said, "Should we leave you two alone?"

Growling, Hiei let her go. She turned around to see the rest of the team there.

"Hey, guys!" Ari said, blushing.

"Are we gonna start the fic yet or what?" Yusuke grinned.

"Right!" Ari ran for her chair.

Kurama leaned over. "Did you say it?"

"She said I didn't have to say it." Hiei said.

"Ah." Kurama looked shocked. "She did?"

"Yes." Hiei said. "She did."

"Hmmm..." Kurama nodded.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello and welcome to Whose Line." Ari grinned. "The cast today is..."

"Got drunk at school at 14 but didn't get to make out with the homecoming queen...Yusuke Urameshi!" Yusuke grinned. The audience cheered for him.

"Do you think he knows its a circle in which he's running?...Kazuma Kuwabara!" Kuwabara grinned.

"Everything's coming up roses...Shuichi Minamino! Or...Kurama!" Kurama waved and the audience cheered and screamed.

"By the moon and the stars in the sky...Hiei Jaganshi!" Hiei rolled his eyes at the audience, who cheered and screamed like a bunch of maniacs.

"I'm your host, Ariana Jaganshi." Ari grinned, and waved at her newfound fans. "If you don't know what the rules are, then I don't know what you're doing here, but what we do is these guys make up things off the top of their heads and I assign points. But the points don't matter as at the end I choose my favorite and the losers have to do something with me while the winner gets to record it."

The cast raised their eyebrows and exchanged glances.

"But, like I said. The points don't matter. Just like..." Ari thought a minute.

"Pushing harder on a TV remote when the battery is dead. It just doesn't matter."

The cast hid smiles.

"What, you guys can do better?" Ari asked. "Give me a good one then."

"Just like giving a cellphone to a redneck." Yusuke offered.

"Or giving a car kit to a hippie." Kuwabara offered.

"Or condoms to Youko." Kurama offered.

That got everyone's attention. Everyone turned and stared at Kurama, who turned red and studied the ceiling.

"Ok! That's enough of that." Ari said. "The first game is 60 second alphabet."

"I like this game." Kurama smiled.

"It's for everyone. You guys start with a letter and have to cycle through the alphabet saying a sentence starting with each letter you come to."

They all stood in the middle.

"The scene is you guys are trying to get Hiei to take you out on a date...good luck with that..." Ari said. Everyone looked at her.

"The starting letter is E." Ari smiled.

"Everyone, back off. I have a girlfriend." Hiei said, starting the scene.

"Forget it! You will date me."

"Guys, chill. He's going to date me."

"Hiei, please tell them that you are going to date me."

"I said, I have a girlfriend."

"Just take me on a date." Kuwabara begged. Ari fell out of her chair laughing. He sounded SO gay.

The guys turned red.

"Kurama, there's no way Hiei's going to take YOU on a date." Yusuke said, blushing, and grinning.

"Let's fight over Hiei, then." Kurama said, sounding defensive.

"Maybe I should go call Ari..."

"No! You can't!"

"Please don't Hiei."

"Quiet down, you guys, or she'll hear."

"Right, I forgot."

"Stop fighting, guys. He's mine, anyway."

"Tell him, Hiei." Yusuke frowned, then smirked.

"Unless you want me to hurt someone, you will shut up." Said the person who WAS Kurama. Everyone looked. Kurama wasn't there anymore. Instead, there was everyone's favorite male kitsune.

"Very easy to remember." Hiei said, still surprised and a bit scared.

"Well, this is...suprising."

"Xikes, this certainly is odd..."

"You know, it isn't quite as strange as you boys let on..."

"Zzz..."

"Am I seeing that right? Is Hiei asleep?" Kuwabara asked.

"Before Youko came out, Hiei started to fall asleep."

"Can't say I'm surprised." Youko smirked.

"Does anyone want to wake him up?"

"Everyone should leave now." Hiei said, pretending to wake up.

"You guys did it." Ari smiled. "You can sit now. 1000 points to Youko, for making a suprise appearence."

Youko smirked.

"And 500 points to everyone for trying to get Hiei on a date." Ari smiled. "Altogether that's 1500 for Youko and 500 for everyone else."

Youko smirked and waved and the audience freaked out. They were SO excited, Ari couldn't hear her own thoughts over the audience. When they finally calmed down, Ari shook her head.

"The next game is dating game." Ari smiled. "Yusuke is the bachelorette on a dating game and the other guys are the bachelors on the show. Only the bachelors (that word's a killer) each have weird personalities and at the end Yusuke has to choose which one he wants to go out with and has to guess who is what."

"Oh, boy." Yusuke commented.

"Would you like to switch?" Youko offered.

"Yes." Yusuke said. "Now Youko is the bachelorette and I'm one of the bachelors."

"Ok, whatever." Ari smiled. She passed out the cards and the guys assembled on the stools in the stage, reading their cards.

"Bachelor number 1..." Youko said, in a high voice, flipping his LONG silver hair over his shoulder. "If you and I were objects, what object would you be?"

Yusuke was _a cowboy._

"Dunno. Maybe a nice homecooked meal. Or a hat." Yusuke said.

"Well, I'd be glad to eat you." Youko grinned. Yusuke choked. "Bachelor number 2..." Youko crossed his legs and flipped his hair again. "One of my favorite people is myself. Who is your favorite person, and why?"

Kuwabara is _a depressed person who is insecure._

"I don't have a favorite person." Kuwabara frowned. "My life sucks. No, wait, I don't have a life."

"Oh? I'm so sorry." Youko frowned. "That's just terrible. Bachelor number 3!" Youko brightened up.

"Yes?" Hiei asked. Hiei was _Chazz Princeton (YGOGX)._

"Hm..." Youko thought a minute. "My favorite flower is the rose. What flower do you like the most?"

"Flowers? I don't have time to mess with flowers! I need to get stronger so I can beat that Slifer slacker!" Yelled Hiei.

"Ohhhkkk..." Nodded Youko. "Bachelor number 1!"

"Yeeah?" Yusuke nodded.

"If you were to take me on a date where would we go?" Youko smirked. He was thoroughly enjoying this game.

"Prob'ly to the ring where you can watch me perform." Yusuke smiled, then frowned.

"Oh? Sounds exciting." Youko said. Yusuke groaned. "I can't wait... Bachelor number 2!"

"Hm?" Kuwabara frowned.

"If you and I were to go out to dinner, where would we go?" Youko smirked.

"You mean you would actually go out to dinner with me?" Kuwabara asked. "Like, on a date?"

"Possibly..." Youko frowned.

"Well, I guess I'd take you somewhere nice, not like you would actually go with me." Kuwabara sulked.

"Oh. I see then. Bachelor number 3." Youko smiled.

"What is it?" Hiei growled.

"Tell me a little about yourself." Youko grinned.

"Let's see here. I'm rich, and I belong to a very prestigious family of businessmen. I'm more famous and better then you can ever hope to be. You don't stand a chance of being as good as me."

"Hm. Well, I'm not going to choose you." Youko frowned.

BUZZ. "Who is who?" Ari grinned.

"Hm. Yusuke is...a cowboy?" Youko frowned.

"Yup." Ari nodded. "Kuwabara?"

"Depressed person."

"Who is...?"

"Insecure?" Youko frowned.

"Right."

"Now, who was Hiei?" Ari smiled.

"Honestly, if it weren't for Shuichi, I wouldn't have known this. Shuichi has a stepbrother named Shuichi who watches this show." Youko smirked.

"Ah. Who was Hiei then?" Ari asked.

"Either Seto Kaiba, or Chazz Princeton." Youko smirked. "Someone from YGO."

"Yes. He was Chazz Princeton." Ari grinned.

"The Chazz is better than you." Hiei snickered.

Ari laughed. "That guy has some serious ego issues."

"No kidding." Kuwabara agreed.

"Anyway. Good job, Youko. 500 points to Youko for making the perfect bachelorette. 450 to Kuwabara for admitting that he is pathetic and that he has no life. 550 to Yusuke for egging Youko on in his role. and...600 to Hiei for acting out Chazz perfectly." Ari nodded. "I don't know what the scores are and if you do, You're here for the wrong reasons."

"Ah." Youko raised an eyebrow.

"Youko is still winning, though." Ari was quick to point out.

"Hehe... Of course I am." Youko grinned.

"Hn." Was all Hiei said.

"Yeah, so?" Yusuke grumbled.

"He doesn't have a life to deal with after the show either." Kuwabara grumbled.

"Next game is..." Ari frowned. "A game we haven't played since the first episode. Party quirks."

"Hn." Hiei growled. "SOmeone else is being the host on this one."

"Of course, Hiei." Ari smiled. "Maybe Youko?"

"Sure." Youko grinned.

"Great." Ari grinned. "Youko is hosting a party and you guys each have weird identities and at the end Youko has to guess who you all are." Ari passed out the cards.

"...?" Yusuke read his card.

"Yeah, I'm hosting a party. You should get some of your friends and come over for the party. Yeah. We'd be really glad to have you..." Youko said, pretending to talk on the phone. DINGDONG.

"Oh, hey, That's my first guest. Gotta go." Youko hung up and answered the door.

Yusuke was there. Yusuke was _A pimp._

"Hey, yo. What it is." Yusuke said.

"Hello." Youko smirked.

"Hey, I've got that thing ya asked for." Yusuke said.

"Oh?" Youko grinned.

"Yah. I'll send her up later." Yusuke grinned widely.

"Oh, great." Youko smirked. "That'll be fine."

DINGDONG.

"Hold on." Youko smirked.

Hiei was there. Hiei was _an overworked Santa._

"Hello." Smirked Youko.

"We don't have time for this!" Yelled Hiei. "We need 234,657,754,200 toys before the 25th!"

Youko raised an eyebrow. "We? The 25th? Two hundred thirty four billion, six hundred and fifty seven million, seven hundred and fifty four thousand, and two hundred toys?"

"Yes! You heard me! We need them before the 25th!" Hiei yelled. "Blast it all! I don't have time to fraternize at a party! We need to get to work."

"Dude," Yusuke said. "You're seriously stressing. I have something that'll help you relax."

"I don't need to relax! I need to get those toys before the 25th! I am not going to get them by relaxing!" Hiei yelled.

"Look, Santa you need to relax. The elves should take care of it." Youko smiled.

Hiei nodded and went and sat down. Yusuke coughed.

"So, um...Guy. I'll send it up before I leave." Yusuke said.

Youko frowned, then smirked. "Sure. Send her up. I'll meet her later...Pimp?"

"Yes!" Ari laughed. "I wouldn't take any of Yusuke's prostitutes, though. I wouldn't recommend it."

"Right. I'll remember that." Youko nodded.

"Hey. I didn't get to go." Kuwabara grumbled.

"Oh, well." Ari shrugged. "What were you supposed to be anyway?"

"Youko." Kuwabara whined.

Youko's ears perked up. "Really?"

"Yeah." Kuwabara said.

"Let me see that." Youko grabbed his card. He laughed. "He's not kidding. He was supposed to be me."

Ari laughed too. "Well, I guess that's the end of episode 6. Come back for Episode 7."


	7. Whose Line Epi 7

Ari yawned and stretched. This was her...7th episode of Whose Line, and all was going pretty well. Hiei basically had admitted that he loved her, her family was now cool with her continuing the fic, because Kurama had helped her get her grades up, the entire team now liked to participate in Whose Line, there was only one problem.

Hiei'd been acting weird ever since she told him not to tell her I love you. It could be part of the fact that she hadn't said that she loved him since then.

The stream of reviews and requests for games and the such and dwindled down to few. Ari was waiting for the guys to show up, as the stage had set itself up once more. Suddenly, she was attacked.

"HI!" Her friends cried. "What's up?"

Ari looked up dully. "Wood. What do you see up?"

"Seriously." Chetara frowned.

"Yeah, what's going on?"

"I'm waiting for the boys to show up."

"The boys?" Ash asked.

"Yea." Ari frowned.

"Hey!" Kurama smiled. "Ash, Chetara."

"Hi Kurama!" They cried.

"Hello Ari." Hiei grinned.

"Hello there." Ari nodded. "Girls, can you take off so we can start this thing?"

"...!" Chetara said. "Fine, we don't want to be here anyway. Come on, Ash. We're going to sit in the audience."

"Ok. Bye Kurama." Ash giggled.

"Come on!" Chetara started dragging her. "Bye Kurama!"

"...Are we invisible?" Yusuke asked Kuwabara.

"Yup. Come on, Urameshi. We have a show to act out." Kuwabara walked over to the chairs and sat. Yusuke followed and Hiei and Kurama followed him.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello and welcome to my 7th episode of Whose Line. I shouldn't have to explain the game 7 times but..." Ari grumbled. "These guys get onstage and they act out the scenes right off the top of their heads. The cast today is..."

"Konnichiwa mushimushi, Yusuke Urameshi!" Yusuke raised an eyebrow.

"Feeding off the negative energy, Kuzuma Kuwabara!" Kuwabara raised an eyebrow to that.

"Um..." Ari frowned. "What?"

"Nothing." They looked away.

"Have you heard about my other sides new fic?" Ari grinned. "You all think it's funny now..."

"What?"

"It's called Yu Yu Hakusho 2GX. And it's about the Reikai Tantei's children..." Ari grinned. "In case you've forgotten, that's you."

"...O.O!" The gang said.

"Hehe...Anyway, What was that...Hiei Jaganshi!" Ari grinned at the looks on the teams faces.

"..." Hiei swallowed. NEW FIC? Uh oh.

"And finally, Do you see what I see, Kurama!" Kurama tried to wipe the stricken look off of his face and wave.

"Ok, I've already explained the game for the most part. What happens is after they finish acting I assign points and at the end I choose my favorite. But the points don't matter. That's right the points don't matter just like an itch after an amputation. That's right, it just doesn't matter." Ari grinned.

"..." The boys were silent, thinking. Kurama raised a hand.

"Ari?" Kurama asked. "When your other self made...is making this story, who did you pair me with?"

"She didn't give her a name. Or a discription or anything. She's just Kiri's mother." Ari yawned.

"And me?" Hiei asked.

"Since I'm in the story she had to pair you with..." Ari shuddered.

"...?"

"Mukuro."

"O.o!"

"Yeah, anyway, um..." Ari growled.

"First game. perhaps?" Kurama asked.

"Wait! What about us?"

"Kuwabara got Yukina and Yusuke got Kayko. Yusuke got a daughter and Kuwabara got the closest thing to a clone." Ari yawned.

Hiei growled. "Like that's ever going to happen."

"Yeah, I know. Anyway, the first game is Party Quirks."

Kurama tilted his head.

"Me or Youko?"

"Um..." Ari thought a minute. "You, this time."

Kurama smiled politely.

"How about Yusuke is the host and everyone else has a quirker identity? Good luck Yusuke." Ari passed out the cards.

"Yeah!"

Everyone got ready.

Hiei leaned over to Kurama. "Psst! What's a drug?"

"What?" Kurama asked. "A drug? It's an addictive substance that kills your brain and..." Kurama explained. "Some kinds are Cocaine, Marajuana, Methanphetamines, narcotics..."

"Oh. Ok." Hiei read over his card again.

"So, I'm holding a party in the abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of town. We can just trash the place and no one will notice or care." Yusuke grinned. DINGDONG.

"Hold on. Hey, just come to the party. But remember, you have to bring your own alcohol." Yusuke said. CLICK.

He answered the door. It was Kurama. Kurama was a hillbilly.

"Howdy, there, Yusuke." Kurama greeted.

"Uh, hello, Kurama. Did you bring the alcohol I asked for?" Yusuke grinned.

"Sure did." Kurama said, in genuine southern accent. "I brought ya soem moonshine."

"Uh, ok."

DINGDONG. IT was Hiei. Hiei was a drug addict.

"Hey. How are ya?" Hiei asked in a rush. He bounced around the stage. "Toss me some of that moonshine!"

Yusuke tossed him some of the invisible moonshine. DINGDONG.

It was Kuwabara who had to act like the smartest person on earth. Or, Kurama.

"Hello." Kuwabara said.

"Hey, Kuwa. Sup man? How are ya? I've got moonshine...whatever that is." Yusuke frowned.

"No thank you. I would prefer some mineral water." Kuwabara said. (OK, So I had my people help him out a little bit with this one. I had Hiei make a link in between Kurama and Kuwabara so Kurama could help.)

"Uh...I'm fresh out of mineral water." Yusuke frowned.

"I got coke!" Hiei called.

"I brought some of my homemade well water." Kurama drawled. "Best ... (OUCH) gosh dern water you ever drank."

"Perhaps, I suppose I could settle for some well water." Kuwabara said.

"Sure, Kurama." Yusuke nodded.

Ari thought a moment. "Close enough."

"You have GOT to try this coke." Hiei shook his head. "It's incredible."

"Um...A hyped up person on caffeine?"

"Noooo, not even close." Ari grinned.

"Well, Kurama's a redneck."

"Right."

"Now...Hiei..." Yusuke frowned. Hiei pretended to sniff the coke.

"Oh, drug addict."

"Right." Ari grinned. "1500 points to Hiei for I got coke. 500 to Kuwa for trying. 250 to Yusuke, and 900 to Kurama for sucking it up and doing the scene impressively."

Kurama and Hiei waved at the audience.

"Now its..." Ari frowned. "60-second alphabet."

Kurama looked at her.

"Can we have Youko for this scene?"

Kurama nodded. He transformed into Youko.

"Well, hello." Youko smiled. The audience went CRAZY.

"Hello, Youko." Ari smiled. "The scene is Youko got dumped by his girlfriend, (hehehe...) and the other guys are cheering him up."

"Youko always gets the good roles." Grumbled Hiei.

"Alright then, I dumped Hiei and everyone else is cheering him up. Better?"

"Not exactly..."

"Ok...starting with A, go."

"Alright, Hiei. It's not the end of the world." Yusuke said.

"Better yet, I know lots of girls who are better than Ari that I could hook you up with..." Youko grinned, dodging the weaponry Ari was tossing at him.

"Can't one of you guys try to talk to her for me?" Hiei moped, while trying not to grin.

"Dude, you need to forget her." Kuwabara frowned.

"Every guy has a girl meant for him, and she's just not it." Youko smirked. Ari threw some more stuff at him.

"Forget her? I can't." Hiei moped, grinning.

"Girls come and go, Hiei. Like Youko said, she's just not it." Yusuke grinned. Ari starting throwing stuff at him.

"How about we take you out and see if you don't find someone better?" Kuwabara grinned, dodging Ari's weaponry.

"I'm going to go call her." Hiei turned.

"Just wait!" Yusuke called.

"Kurama, do you think there's any way to help him?" Kuwabara asked.

"Let me think..." Youko frowned.

"Maybe I'll go visit her..." Hiei moped.

"No! You can't!"

"Only make it worse." Kuwabara sighed.

"Probably be best if you gave her some space." Yusuke nodded.

"Quite." Youko nodded.

"Right. If she needs space, she should join NASA." Kuwabara nodded. Everyone stared at him.

BUZZ BUZZ!

"You didn't make it, I'm sorry." Ari growled. "Sit."

They sat. They feared her in her current state.

"Next game is called Scenes from a Hat." Ari frowned.

Youko blinked. "What is that?"

"It's a game where I pull slips out of a hat and you guys have to make up scenes from the slips.

Everyone got onstage.

"Bad times to make out with someone."(I got this from a YYH Whose Line fanfic I read and I apologize for stealing it but...$ this writer's block!)

"Look! Your mom's coming! Quick, let's make out!" Kuwabara (AHHH! SCARRED FOR LIFE!)

BUZZ.

"I hate you too! You wanna make out?"-Youko. Everyone stared at him. O.o...

"That works, you know." Youko said, in response to their stares.

BUZZ.

"I...think...we're going to change slips." Ari blinked, pulling another slip. "Things NOT to say to a police officer when he pulls you over."

"If the officer says, gee son, your eyes look red, have you been drinking, it's probably a good idea not to say, gee officer, your eyes look glazed, have you been eating doughnuts?" Kuwabara grinned.

BUZZ

"I can't reach my license unless you hold my beer."-Yusuke

"You're not going to check the trunk, are you?"-Youko

"Well, sir, I'm on my way to keg party...Yes, I know I'm a minor..." -Yusuke

BUZZZ

"Wow, that's great officer! The last officer only gave me a warning too!"-Hiei

Everyone stared at Hiei, who looked around, confused.

"What?"

"That's enough of this game..." Ari frowned.

"Perhaps a broadway musical?" Youko suggested.

The gang grinned.

"Excellent idea. We need a name!" Ari called, not noticing the glances the gang was exchanging.

"Lost in your eyes!"

"Feeling your love!"

"Lovin you tonight!"

Ari blinked. (Huh?) Someone came up behind her and pushed her off her chair.

"Get up!" Chetara and Ash yelled.

"What?"

Kayko and Yukina came onstage, too.

"Any idea what's going on?" Ari asked them.

"No, we thought you knew." Kayko said. Yukina just looked around.

The boys made the girls sit in the three stools, confusing the girls even more. Youko sat in the background, relaxing. (That makes it Kuwabara, Yusuke, Hiei. And the girls onstage Yukina, Kayko, and Ari...)

"It's the Lost In Your Eyes broadway musical!" Ash called.

"Sung by Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara starring the special guests Ari, Kayko, and Yukina!" Chetara yelled.

Ooh, ouch. NOW they got it. Ari had a sudden thought. She leaned over and whispered to Yukina and Kayko, who grinned and nodded.

"Ari..." Hiei

"Yukina..." Kuwa

"Kayko..." Yusuke

"You" Hiei

"know" Kuwa

"How" Yusuke

"very" Hiei

"much" Kuwa

"we" Yusuke

"love" Hiei

"you" Kuwa

Ari grinned. "Now."

The girls stood up and made a line in front of the boys, who were to shocked to say anything.

"Of" Ari

"Course" Kayko

"We" Yukina

"Do." Ari

"You" Kayko

"also" Yukina

"know" Ari

"how" Kayko

"much" Yukina

"we" Ari

"love" Kayko

"you" Yukina

The boys took the incentive here.

"absolutely" Yusuke

"We" Hiei

"are" Kuwa

"taking" Yusuke

"this" Hiei

"time" Kuwa

"to" Yusuke

"tell" Hiei

"You" Kuwa

"of" Yusuke

"our" Hiei

"love" Kuwa

"And" Ari

"We" Kayko

"are" Yukina

"taking" Ari

"this" Kayko

"Time" Yukina

"to" Ari

"let" Kayko

"you" Yukina

"know" Ari

"your" Kayko

"love" Yukina

"is" Ari

"returned" Kayko

The music slowed to a stop and the cheering from the crowd was so loud no one could hear anything over the roar. Youko was in the back, cracking up. This DID NOT go as the boys planned. And it's going to be put on a website for lots of people to see.

Once it quieted down, Ari pushed Ash and Chetara out of her chair and sat down.

"That's the end of episode 7! Come back for 8...If I can get it done..." Ari grinned.


	8. Whose Line Epi 8

(Hey, I just noticed a typo I made two episodes ago. When I introduced myself I put Ariana Jaganshi, and it should have been Miyuki --'. When I noticed it, I cracked up . It was hilarious on other accounts because NO ONE else noticed it either... And if Hiei can't say I love you, he sure can't say marry me... laughs -)

Ari was sitting at her swivel chair, bored and still mad at the boys for the little trick they tried to pull on last episode. Ari was mad at every single one of them but...Hiei did say the word love. To her.

(Hm...Maybe it wasn't so bad after all...) Ari mused. The boys came onstage. Yusuke was arguing with Kayko still. Kuwabara seemed sad. Hiei looked both happy and upset. Happy because Yukina had gotten upset at Kuwabara...if only a little. Upset, because Ari had refused to see him the day before. Ari frowned and spun around in her chair. She smiled.

"Hey, guys!" Ari grinned. That caused them to get confused and suspicious.

"Hi..." Kuwabara frowned.

"Hello, Ari." Kurama smiled.

"Ari." Hiei nodded. Ari grinned wider.

"What?" Yusuke frowned.

"Nothing. We have a show to start, don't we?" Ari smiled. "Kayko, would you please leave Yusuke alone long enough to participate in today's episode?"

Kayko blinked. Ari was even more mean, abusive, clever, and hostile than any girl Kayko had ever seen. Ari was like...well, ok. Take Youko, remove maybe, 75 percent of the perversion, and double the cleverity and need for revenge. And she was being nice as nice as could be after being almost humiliated yesterday. Kayko nodded and walked off. She had to see this.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"Hello and welcome to Whose Line! The guests today are," Ari grinned.

"Shake it like a polaroid picture, Kazuma Kuwabara" Kuwabara winced and waved.

"Sorry, Ms. Jackson, Yusuke Urameshi" Yusuke frowned.

"Where did you get these?"

"Where else? Outkast!" Ari grinned.

"Anyway, Somewhere Out there, Kurama!" Kurama nodded and waved.

"Better get this party started, Hiei Jaganshi!" Hiei bit his lip.

"I'm your host, Ariana Miyuki (Almost did it again). The way the game works is I give the scene and these guys have to act it out off the top of their heads." Ari grinned. "I assign points but the points don't matter because at the end I choose my favorite and the losers do something special with me and then they spend the rest of their life in therapy, trying to forget it."

That caused them to exchange glances. Ari laughed darkly.

"But, like I said the points don't matter just like a non-sufficient funds fee at a bank on money they know you don't have."

"The first game of today is called Wacky Newscasters! The news anchor is Hiei with his co-anchor, Kuwabara. The weatherman is Kurama and the sportsman is Yusuke. Only the co-anchor, weatherman, and sportsman all have weird personalities."

Ari passed out the cards. There were a few raised eyebrows.

"Ok, go." Ari watched.

"Hello there, I'm your news anchor, Hiei Jaganshi. This is my co-anchor, Baka Ningen. Baka?"

"Hello there, Hiei." Kuwabara smiled, while mentally planning to kill Ari. Kuwabara was...In love with the news anchor. Yes, that's right. Hiei.

"What's the news, Baka?"

"Oh, right. I forgot all about the news...planning Ari's murder just looking at you." Kuwabara smiled. Hiei gave him a look and scooted away. "But, um. Ariana Miyuki's funeral was today. There weren't very many people attending because no one likes her. Hince, the reason for her murder."

"Ah!" Hiei had to stop him. "That's enough news, Baka. Now to our weatherman..."

"Of course, Hiei. You know, I love the sound of your voice..."

"To our weatherman, Stormy Winters." Hiei frowned. "Stormy?"

"In the early evening there will be a few storm clouds, forecasting a few inches of rain and that'll last until..." Kurama started. Kurama was in love with his reflection in he mirror. He turned his head. "Wow, who is that? Is that me?"

"The weather, Stormy?"

"Oh, right, Last until next Spring and...wow I look good in that mirror." Kurama examined his reflection. "You know, I've heard people say I look just like..."

"That's enough weather, Stormy." Hiei stepped in.

"You're so tough, Hiei." Kuwabara grinned.

"Now to our Sportsman, Go Al. Go?"

"Yes, hello there, Hiei." Yusuke smiled. "It's a good day for the Mets, as..." Yusuke was a guy in love with sports. He focused his attention on a video clip that wasn't there.

"No! NO no! What are you doing? Go left, you idiot! LEFT!" Yusuke dropped to his knees and pretended to cry. Then, he jumped up. "TOUCHDOWN! YES YES!"

"Ok, that's enough from you, Go." Hiei sighed. "And that's the end of our news broadcast. Tune into us tonight to hear about Cinderblock, the Cinderella that wasn't."

Ending news music.

"Good job." Ari smiled. "200 points to everyone onstage."

They sat down.

"Next game is called Repeat Phrases." Ari grinned, darkly. "It's for Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke. Yusuke can only say, Was that an invitation? and Chicken Abuse. And Kurama can only say, If you lay one claw on me... and The blue pineapples."

The gang exchanged glances.

"The scene is Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke are at a pub where Hiei gets immensely drunk and picks a fight with Kurama and Yusuke who can only say their given lines." Ari grinned. "You ready? Yes? Good. Go."

Hiei pretended to down another glass. Kurama walked up.

"Blue pineapple!" He called, talking to the bartender.

"What?"

"If you lay one claw on me...!" Kurama grinned. Yusuke walked up.

"Was that an invitation?" Yusuke grinned.

"What the..."

"The blue pineapples." Kurama nodded.

"Chicken abuse!" Yusuke yelled.

"Chicken...? You moron!" Hiei yelled.

"Was that an invitation?" Yusuke shot back.

"If you lay one claw on me...!" Kurama frowned.

"Chicken abuse!" Yusuke yelled.

"What is your problem?" Hiei yelled. "You must be drunk."

"Was that an invitation?"

"The blue pineapples!" Kurama shot out randomly.

BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ.

"Excellent. You guys did an amazing job." Ari grinned. "1000 points to each."

They exchanged glances. Ari spun around in her chair, thinking.

"It's been the first episode since you did a hoedown." Ari said. "We need a subject for a hoedown..."

"..." The boys didn't dare say anything.

"Something you hate." Ari turned to them.

"Karasu." Kurama offered.

"Hiei!" Kuwabara offered.

"Don't give her any ideas, baka!" Hiei growled. "Maybe we should do a how stupid is Kuwabara hoedown?"

"There's an idea." Ari grinned. "A how stupid is Kuwabara hoedown."

"Hey!" Kuwabara yelled. He marched up to Hiei and grabbed him by the (cloak? thing?) "You're just looking for a fight, aren't you!"

Ari stepped in. "If you throw one punch I will send my shadow minions to disembowel you and eat your guts. Let him go. Now."

Needless to say, he let Hiei go.

"Ugh..." Kuwabara walked away. (Scared...)

Ari sighed. "Aw, that's too bad. I was hoping that would be the straw that broke the camel's back."

Kuwabara then glared at her.

"Let's play a different game." Ari blew it off. Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke just stared at Ari. THAT was brutal.

"Let's play Scenes from a Hat." Ari grinned.

Everyone lined up in the center of the stage.

"First one is..." Ari pulled a slip. "Making mundane instructions sound sexy..."

Kurama raised an eyebrow.

"What is mundane?" Kuwabara asked.

"It means boring." Kurama filled in.

"Oh." Kuwabara said. Yusuke stepped forward.

"There are two exits in the front, and two in the rear..." Yusuke said. Ari choked and buzzed him out.

"First thing..." Kuwabara said. "Is you LATHER it up with soap and then IMMERSE it in the hot water and SCRUB it alllll over." Ari choked here too. "WHAT?"

"Washing the dog!" Kuwabara said.

"Ah...Moving on..." Ari sighed. "What Ari does on a 36-hour flight to Japan...? Who put this in here?"

"Hehe..." Hiei laughed. "I'll go first."

Hiei acted out a person asleep, drooling.

BUZZ.

"Yeah, sit down, lover boy." Ari growled. Hiei laughed and moved on. Then, Kurama came out.

"I can't do it..." He started to turn away.

"Wait, what?" Hiei asked. Kurama whispered it to him.

"Ohhh..." Hiei grinned. Hiei came out and tripped.

"Oooops. I'm glad someone took my camera..." Hiei squealed.

BUZZZZ!

"Grrr..." Ari growled.

Yusuke turned to Kuwabara. "I don't get it."

"Ari tripped and fell facefirst into Hiei's lap in this particular trip." Kurama grinned. "And I got a picture of it..."

"NEXT." Ari growled.

"OOH WE GOT ONE!" Ash and Chetara yelled from the audience. "ACT OUT THE SCENE WHERE SHE GOT DRUGGED BY THE FLIGHT ATTENDANT!"

Hiei and Kurama laughed.

"NEXT." Ari growled. "Bad times to be distracted by a pretty woman..."

"Hm." Hiei said.

"I know what that reminds me of. Remember the time Ash, Kurama, Hiei and I went to the beach at that place...Plethora. And Ash and I were playing beach volleyball and you and Kurama were back there drooling?" Ari asked.

"HEY GUYS!" Ash yelled. "ACT OUT WHERE ARI TURNED EVIL ON THAT FLIGHT!"

Hiei and Kurama chuckled.

"COme on!" Ari growled.

Hiei turned to Kurama. "WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW FAT MAN?"

Kurama doubled over in laughter. Hiei couldn't help but laugh also.

Kuwabara and Yusuke exchanged glances.

"Ok...Ok." Hiei sighed. "What was the question?"

"Bad times to be distracted by a pretty woman." Ari supplied, growling at him.

"Right." Hiei walked out on stage, motioning to Kurama.

"Ari?" Hiei sighed. "I love you so much. You're the most wonderful..." Hiei's head whipped around, following a non-existant woman.

"Hiei?" Kurama whined. "Hiei?" Kurama pretended to slap Hiei hard. Only one problem. Hiei's head turned back to Kurama at that moment and Kurama's hand connected with Hiei's face.

WHAP! Hiei took a step backwards. Ari laughed.

"What was that for!" Hiei yelled.

"I didn't mean to!" Kurama froze. "You moved your head!"

Yusuke and Kuwabara were doubled over in laughter by this point. They couldn't breathe.

Ari was in hysterics.

Hiei growled evilly. Kurama took a step back.

"Come on, now." Ari tried to stop Hiei. "It was an accident...right Kurama?"

"Uh huh! It was!" Kurama said, rather quickly.

"Let's play two line vocab." Ari said.

"Gr..." Hiei said.

"It's for Hiei, Kurama, and...Yusuke. Hiei can only say Is that what I think it is? And I don't think so. Kurama can only say You want a piece of this? And You remind me of my mother when you do that." Ari grinned.

"Ok. We're out here and ready." Yusuke frowned. "Are we all...What are you eating? A rock?"

"You want a piece of this?" Kurama asked.

"No I don't!" Yusuke growled.

"I don't think so." Hiei said.

Yusuke took the imaginary rock and flung it.

"You remind me of my mother when you do that." Kurama sighed.

"Is that what I think it is?" Hiei asked, pointing.

"Yes, Hiei! That's the rock I just threw!" Yusuke growled.

"I don't think so." Hiei shook his head.

Yusuke snapped, "Yes it is because I just threw it!" Yusuke then threw a tantrum.

"You remind me of my mother when you do that." Kurama smiled.

"I don't think so..." Hiei said, meaningfully.

Yusuke growled. "GET out there!" He grabbed Kurama's shirt and started to throw him into the battlefield.

"You remind me of my mother when you do that."

"I thought I might." Yusuke sighed.

"That's the end of our time today!" Ari said, grinning. "See ya on episode 9!"


	9. Whose Line Epi 9

Ari spun around in her chair once. Hiei was here and Kurama was hiding somewhere. Hiei could not, for anybodys life, find that kitsune. Hiei was coming the entire place looking for Kurama. Hiei said something about Kurama "getting what's coming to him". Hiei was furious about what happened last episode. Poor Hiei. Neglected by his girlfriend, and then slapped by his best friend. It was actually pretty funny when you thought about it, but Hiei was still furious. Ari sighed, catching Hiei's attention. Hiei looked at Ari, who seemed off today.

Hiei slunk over there and stood next to Ari hoping to figure out what her problem was. Ari turned and looked at Hiei.

"Hm?" Ari asked.

"..." Hiei didn't say anything at first. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing..." Ari sighed, turning away.

"Wait, what?" Hiei asked.

"It's just...never mind." Ari looked away.

"...What?" Hiei repeated.

"I just don't think Kurama did that on purpose and you should maybe leave him alone." Ari sighed.

"No. He slapped me. He will suffer." Hiei growled.

"But Hiei...was there anything good that came out of that? It got me talking to you again, out of pity." Ari teased.

Hiei stopped and thought a minute.

"I mean, you don't HAVE to but..." Ari sighed, turning away again.

Hiei frowned and sighed. "Fine."

"Yay! Thank you, Hiei." Ari hugged him.

"..." Hiei didn't say anything.

"I love you, Hiei." Ari smiled.

"...I love you too, Ari." Hiei said.

--------------------------------------------------

"Ok, hello and welcome to YYH Whose Line!" Ari grinned. "The cast today is,"

"Anyone else feel that? Hiei Jaganshi!" Hiei refused to look at the audience.

"Now the sims have pets...Yusuke Urameshi!" Yusuke glowered at Ari.

"As the world turns...Kazuma Kuwabara!"

"Did I miss something, Youko Kurama?"

The fangirls went crazy. (Of course Youko is the most popular YYH chara after Hiei and Kurama. Everyone loves Youko)

"Hello, Youko." Ari grinned. "Well, I'm your host Ariana Miyuki. Miyuki meaning pure/beautiful snow. How the game works is..."

Yusuke and Kuwabara started coughing, and when that didn't work, cracking up.

"What?" Ari asked, irritatedly.

"Pure/Beautiful snow!" Yusuke cracked up.

"I bet you've never been pure a day in your life." Kuwabara cracked.

Ari waited for the jokes to cool down. "Well, at least I'm lucky enough not to be ugly enough to be forced to be pure like you, huh Kuwabara?"

"..." Kuwabara glowered. "I don't know what you said but it sounded insulting."

Yusuke leaned over and whispered something to Kuwabara.

"...Oh..." Kuwabara said. "OH. Hey!"

Ari chuckled. "Forced to be frigid."

Yusuke and Youko were cracking up at Kuwabara's expence now.

"What?" Kuwabara asked, with a frown. That only stirred up Yusuke and Youko even more.

"Um, yeah. Ok. Now, how the game works is I sit on my pretty butt...Don't any of you argue!...And read these cards that have scenes on them. Then these guys come onstage and act out the scenes off the top of their heads and I assign points. But the points don't matter. That's right, the points don't matter just like an I.Q test for Kuwabara. It's going to be even lower than his grade point average, which is like 1.2." Ari grinned.

"Hey!" Kuwabara yelled. "1.3!"

Yusuke and Youko were so far gone, they were turning blue from lack of oxygen. Hiei was so hard trying not to laugh. He was enjoying the Kuwabara bashing.

"Ok, ok." Ari sighed, grinning. "The first game of today is Film Director. I won't be in it, so Hiei? Do us the honor of being director."

Hiei nodded.

"How the game works is I read the scene and they act it out and Hiei comes in with suggestions on how to change it." Ari cracked up. "The scene is Youko is secret agent 006 and his Kurama girl, Maradith, who is Kuwabara, are alone for a weekend in the mountains together until 006's archenemy, Bullet, who is Yusuke, decides to crash the party."

"Kurama girl?" Youko frowned.

Ari cracked up. "It's a bad pun. See the scene is like 007 and his name is James Bond and his...erm...sluts are called Bond girls. So you're 006 named Youko Kurama and your sluts...Kuwabara...are called Kurama girls."

Yusuke was laughing fit to be tied. He was rolling around laughing and Hiei was coughing really really hard while smirking.

"Ah, ok." Youko smirked. "Would Ashley be a Kurama girl?"

"Yu--Well, with the exception of the slut part, yes. Ashley is a Kurama girl." Ari grinned. "Can we start the scene?"

"Yeah, ok." Youko took a deep breath. "Well, we're here, darling. Make yourself comfortable, you'll be here awhile..."

"Oh, Youko." Maradith/Kuwabara giggled.

"Oh...I can't remember your name now, but it'll come to me sweetheart. I love you."

"Oh, Youko...I--" Maradith/Kuwabara was cut off by Yusuke.

"Youko!" Bullet/Yusuke boomed. "You won't survive this time! I will defeat you!"

"Oh no!" Maradith/Kuwabara whined. "How awful!"

Bullet/Yusuke pulled out a gun. "This is the end."

"Uh...Woman! Run!" Youko yelled. (He seriously forgot his/her name...)

Maradith/Kuwabara started to run and...

"CUT CUT!" Hiei yelled. "I haven't seen anything as sucky as this since I accidentally walked into that gay guys' convention!" (OOC: I don't hate gay people. I don't gay bash or anything. Just being careful. I'm not sure if this is considered gay bashing, but if it is, I apologise. )

"Why were you at a gay guys' convention again, Mr. Director sir?" Yusuke asked.

"I was heading for the straight single guys' convention and took a wrong turn and ended up in there. Then I took another wrong turn and found myself in the desperate needy fangirls' convention and that's where I met my girlfriend." Hiei sighed. (OOC: See? I bashed myself) Ari, on the side, giggled aloud.

"Good times." Ari grinned. "..."

"...Uh...Mr. Director sir?" Youko asked. "What was my Kurama girls' name? I can't remember her name."

"Maradith!" Kuwabara supplied.

"Right!" Youko nodded.

"ANYWAY!" Hiei yelled. "The scene was the biggest piece of crap I've seen since I worked for the zoo! Do it over! Only this time, do it like you all have kids! Newborns! Go!"

"But, Mr. Director, wouldn't that ruin the scene---"

"GO!" Hiei ran offstage.

"Ugh." Youko said. "Honey, make yourself comfy, you'll be here awhile."

"I have to. My darling child won't shut up." Maradith/Kuwabara sighed. "Soon, we'll get down to business, Youko."

"Shhhh, shhhh. There, there." Youko cooed. "Sounds good...Um...Mary-something."

"Maradith." Maradith/Kuwabara said. "Come on." Maradith/Kuwabara cooed to the nonexistant baby.

Ari buzzed them. "We didn't get to play that game very long but...I assign 1000 points to Youko, 500 points to Kuwabara, and -300 to Yusuke. Oh, and 2000 to Hiei for his excellent directoring. ."

"Yeah, what's next?" Kuwabara asked.

"A game you all haven't played yet." Ari grinned.

"REally?" Everyone asked. "Alright."

"It's called Superheros. It's for Youko and what happens is I ask the audience for the name of an unlikely superhero." Ari turned to the audience. "Well?"

"Sleep Apnea woman!"

"Emo Kid!"

"Oooh! Sleep Apnea woman!" Ari grinned. "Sleep Apnea woman it is."

Youko glared at Ari, who giggled. "Anyway, what's a crisis for Sleep Apnea Woman? Or a crisis for Saw?"

"Out of pads!"

"Lost her date!"

"Got dumped by her boyfriend!"

"Ok, Sleep Apnea Woman got stood up by her date. She'll get onstage and do her thing until the next person gets onstage. The person who last entered the stage names the next superhero." Ari said. "Go."

Youko stood onstage looking panicked. "He totally stood me up! He will pay! Sleep Apnea Woman gets stood up by no one!"

Hiei jumped onstage. "Did I hear crisis?"

"Oh, you're here...Doughnut Boy!" Sleep Apnea Woman cheered. Hiei fixed him with a look.

"Yes! Doughnut boy is here to help save the day!" Doughnut Boy grinned.

Ari cheered from the sidelines, "We love you, Doughnut Boy!"

30 of the fangirls cheered for Doughnut Boy. "Go, Doughnut Boy!" (30 for Hiei, 30 for Kurama, 25 for Youko, and the other 15 is Yusuke and Kuwabara )(Other: 10 Yusuke, 5 Kuwabara)

Doughnut Boy covered his face. "...Ugh."

"Doughnut Boy, you won't believe this! He stood me up!" Sleep Apnea Woman whined.

"Oh, no! This is horrible! We need more help, we can't do this alone!" Doughnut Boy panicked.

Yusuke jumped onstage. "I'm here now!"

"Oh, thank my lucky stars! It's..." Doughnut Boy was flustered. "Captain Crap!"

Captain Crap coughed and gagged on nothing. "Yeah! It's...it's me."

Sleep Apnea Woman coughed his laughter off. "Captain Crap, it's horrible! My date stood me up!"

"Oh no. Why? Did you do something?" Captain Crap asked.

"I don't know!" Sleep Apnea Woman whined.

Kuwabara jumped onstage. "Can I help?"

"Oh, no I doubt it, Mr. Mutt." Captain Crap sighed. "Sleep Apnea Woman's date stood her up!"

"Bark! Really?" Mr. Mutt asked.

"Oh, yeah." Doughnut Boy nodded. "Absolutely."

DING DONG.

"Oh...Looks like I spoke too soon. There's my date." Sleep Apnea Woman said.

"Oh, ok. I should be going then." Mr. Mutt said, exiting stage.

"Farewell, for I too, must get going." Captain Crap said, flying off.

"Goodbye, Sleep Apnea Woman." Doughnut Boy left in search of the perfect doughnut. ()

BUZZ BUZZ.

Ari laughed. "Excellent. Youko gets 4500 points, 4009 to Yusuke, 2567 to Kuwabara and 9475 to Hiei, cuz he's my favorite." (PS: Like my random #'s?)

"Thank you." Everyone cheered.

"Someone's brought to my attention that it's been a few episodes since Questions Only was played so..." Ari grinned. "Let's do it. The scene is the boys over there are gay and the guys on the right are not. You can use your imagination for this one." Ari grinned.

Hiei coughed. "I wouldn't use too much imagination."

Ari laughed. "Go."

Hiei growled. Being the guy on the left, he had to be gay for this scene.

"Who are you?" Hiei asked.

"Uh...Why does it matter?" Yusuke asked.

"Are you gay, too?" Hiei asked.

"...Are you?"

"Uh...No." Hiei said. BUZZ. He switched with Youko.

"Wow, are you cute or what?" Youko asked/stated.

"Uhhh...Are you gay?" Yusuke

"Aren't you gay?" Youko

"Uh...How gay are you, exactly?" Yusuke

"Hmm...Did you know gay guys are more likely to get girlfriends?" Youko grinned.

"No." Yusuke frowned. "REally? I didn't know that."

BUZZ.

"Yeah, really." Youko grinned. "But of course, they don't want them, because they want their boyfriends."

BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ!

"COME ON!" Ari yelled. "The baka hasn't gone on yet."

Yusuke switched with Kuwabara.

"Where are you headed?" Kuwabara asked.

"Why's it matter?" Youko asked.

"Why not?" Kuwabara shrugged.

"Are you headed to the beauty salon too?" Youko asked.

"No." Kuwabara said. BUZZZZZ.

"End. 500 points to Youko for teaching me something about gay guys." Ari grinned. "And I got a new idea for Scenes from a hat. It's from an e-mail buddy of mine. "

Everyone came forward.

"Ok, really bad pickup lines!" Ari grinned. "Yay!"

Everyone exchanged glances. Oh, boy.

Youko stepped forward. "Do you believe in love at first sight, or do I need to walk by again?" He stepped back. Everyone was laughing.

"I don't think the way fangirls feel about you is love, Youko. Lust maybe..." Ari cracked up.

"That's fine. Lust at first sight?" Youko shrugged.

Ari laughed some more. "Ok, go."

Kuwabara stepped forward. "Do you take karate? Cuz you're kickin'!" He stepped back and then forward again. He gestured to someone on the other side. Youko stepped forward.

"Do you have a map?" Kuwabara asked.

"Why?" Youko asked.

"Cuz I'm lost in your eyes." Kuwabara grinned. Ari fell out of her chair, laughing hysterically. Everyone watched her. She crawled out to where she could see them and waved through her laughter. Youko turned to Kuwabara.

"Can I have a picture of you?"

"Sure, why?" Kuwabara asked, grinning.

"I want to give it to Santa Claus and tell him that's what I want for Christmas." Youko grinned. Ari was laughing so hard, she was bawling her eyes out and turning blue. They walked back to their spots.

"Your eyes match my iPod." Yusuke grinned.

"Ooh, that is bad." Kuwabara commented.

Hiei sighed and stepped forward. "If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put U and I together."

"Hey." Ari tried to calm down. "Don't insult the alphabet pickup line." She cracked up again. "That's my favorite."

Kuwabara walked forward. "If you were a McDonalds burger, I bet you would be a McPretty."

Ari was facedown on the floor laughing. She was dying from laughing so hard.

"Are you related to Ronald McDonald, 'cause I'm lovin' it." Kuwabara grinned, pressing her to see if she would laugh harder.

And she did.

"No, no!" Ari cried through her tears and laughter. "Justin Timberlake! That was his song." She bawled through her laughter. "Stop, I think I'm gonna die."

Youko grinned wider. He motioned to someone. Hiei came up.

"Do you have a shovel?" Youko grinned. Hiei groaned.

"No, why?"

"I'm diggin' you."

"ahh!" Ari rolled around laughing so hard, she couldn't breathe. "Stop! End! It's over!"

Kuwabara stepped forward and turned to Youko. "Did it hurt?"

"Did what hurt?" Youko grinned.

"When you fell from heaven."

Ari was laughing so hard, she was sobbing.

"Please stop." Ari cried.

Hiei stepped forward now, and grinned. "Are you tired cuz you've been running through my mind all day."

Ari sat up and laughed even more. "P...please..." She laughed, wiping tears.

"I lost my number. Can I have yours?" Kuwabara asked, and grinned.

Ari fell forward so fast, that they were worried she might have a concussion. She was shaking and they could hear her laughing very very loudly.

They sighed. "Are you going to be ok?"

Ari rolled around another minute, laughing like a psycho. She sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes. The ground was completely wet. "Yeah, yeah...I think I'll make it." Ari wiped her eyes again.

"Good." Youko stepped forward again. "I lost my blanket, can I sleep with you?"

"Ahh!" Ari laughed. She was laughing really really hard once more.

"Is your last name campbells cuz you're mmm mmm good." Kuwabara grinned.

"Stop!" Ari cried. Tears were running down her face. "This is awesome."

"Awesome?" They asked.

"Yeah, um...I'm that kind of girl that loves corny and really bad pickup lines." Ari sniffled. "Where I live, though, no one uses them, so I don't hear them often. Well, that's the end of this episode. Bye!"

(A/N: Hey, I wasn't kidding when I said that and I have a few little bitty favors to ask you all. First, I want you all when, and if, you review to tell me what was your favorite scene in the last 9 episodes. I need help with this. And 2nd...Can you all send me bad pickup lines like the ones that are in here? I really do love bad pickup lines and like I said, no one here uses them so e-mail me and send me your horrible pickup lines, please! Thank you.)


	10. Whose Line Epi 10! Woo!

Ari walked into the clubhouse where she was hosting her 10th episode of Whose Line. There was no one there but the room was all set up. Completely, down to the very last cord. Ari frowned. What was up? She circled the room, examining everything. All perfectly set.

"Strange..." Ari muttered.

The guys showed up.

"Hey, Ari." Yusuke grinned.

"You did a nice job setting up." Kuwabara pointed out. "It's all perfect."

"I didn't do this!" Ari blurted.

"Well, who could it be, if not you?" Kurama asked.

Ari shrugged. "It wasn't me."

"Maybe...we should have a stakeout." Hiei suggested, cautiously.

"Oh, yes!" Ari blurted. "Because I need to know who is doing this. And why."

Yusuke sighed. "Do we all have to help?"

"Yes!" Ari blurted. "Please?"

"Nice work, Hiei." Yusuke glared at Hiei.

"Great. I have something to do tonight." Kuwabara said.

"As do I. My mother would not be happy about me staying with a girl overnight." Kurama sighed. "I do suppose I could say I am staying with Yusuke, Kuwabara or Hiei. As much as I do not want to do this."

"..." Ari looked around. "Are you going to or not, Kurama?"

"I suppose I will..."

"THANK YOU!" Ari squealed. "As for Kuwabara, I'd rather not be stuck next to him all night, anyway."

"You know what? I think I will now." Kuwabara glared.

"Can we get to the show?" Ari asked. "We'll start the stakeout at 9. Come on."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello and welcome to YYH Whose Line #10!" Ari squealed. "I am your beautiful host Ariana Miyuki, and the cast today is the usual."

"Oh, boring!" Yusuke blurted. "What happened to the thing you did for the last 9 episodes?"

"Alright, alright, fine." Ari glared. "The cast today is,"

"The living proof that misanthropy is alive and well...Kazuma Kuwabara!" Kuwabara blinked.

"...?"

"It's not a disease, but just like it...Yusuke Urameshi!" Yusuke frowned. Ari chuckled.

"It's a talking guard muffin...Shuichi Minamino!" Kurama chuckled.

"The average person spends 20,160 minutes kissing in their lifetime but I've doubled that with...Hiei Jaganshi!" Ari giggled.

Hiei sighed and rolled his eyes, trying not to grin. The fangirls went crazy over the whole group in general. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama laughed a bit at Ari's intro for Hiei.

"Ok, how the game works is I give them a game and they make it up off the top of their heads and I assign points." Ari grinned. "But the points don't matter. That's right, they don't matter just like sending Yusuke's mom to Alcholics Anonymous."

"Oooh, ouch, Ari." Yusuke glared.

"THAT is cold." Kuwabara glared. Ari shrugged.

"A reviewer told me to say that."

Kurama coughed. "Would we have a first game?"

"Ah, yes! Right." Ari shook her head. "It's uh...Dating game. For everyone. How the game works is you all take a hat and act out a dating ad using the personality of the hats."

Ari passed out the hats.

"Hey, Ari, what's misanthropy?" Kuwabara asked.

"And what's the story behind the muffin?" Yusuke asked.

Hiei and Kurama started to laugh.

"Oh, I'll never forget that one." Kurama laughed. "Poor Banana, he never stood a chance..."

Hiei cracked up too. "He fell victim to those mice."

Ari started to cry. "IT'S NOT FUNNY, GUYS! I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO SAY GOODBYE!"

Hiei couldn't help it. He laughed. "Ari, Banana's in a better place. So maybe it was a good thing."

"I...I guess." Ari sniffled. "I did get Pixie."

Hiei groaned. "Right, Pixie..."

Kurama cracked up. "She loved you so much, Hiei. She'd sit there and flirt with you for hours."

"She doesn't love him anymore. She's in love with Boy now." Ari sniffled. "They made some cute little chocolate chip blueberry muffins together."

"Well, now I'm even more confused." Yusuke shook his head.

"I'll go first." Kuwabara walked forward and sat sexily on the stool. He was wearing a mexican sombraro. (sp?)

"Hello...date me and we'll have burritos for supper...and allll night long." He grinned. Ari yelped as if she were shot and buried her head. "Give me a call...I'll be waiting."

BUZZZZ. "ENOUGH!" Ari yelled. "Next! I'm gonna have nightmares!"

Hiei walked onstage wearing a stovepipe hat. "I cannot tell a lie... I'm in it for the sex."

Ari choked, then cracked up. "Horrible!"

Yusuke walked onstage wearing a stovepipe hat with a flag across it. "I want you...to sleep with me."

Ari gasped, then laughed loudly. "This is horrible. Terrible. Nightmares."

"Maybe we should play a different game," Kurama suggested.

"Alright. Yes. Good." Ari buzzed them. "Let's play Scenes from a hat and then I have an idea I jacked from Blue Collar."

"From what?"

"Nothing. Scenes from a hat, ppl!" Ari called. They gathered in the center.

"Things you don't want to hear a surgeon say right before you pass under." Ari read.

"Watch, I'm gonna try this one with a blindfold!" Yusuke grinned.

"Remember, it has to appear to be an accident." Kurama smiled.

"What is that supposed to be? Some kind of organ?" Hiei frowned.

"I'm not feeling very well, I hope I don't get sick right here in the operating tomb...uh, room." Kuwabara grinned.

"Tomb's right, if Kuwabara's doing the operating." Ari muttered. Hiei choked.

"Now, um..." Ari pulled another slip. "Songs you don't want to hear before preposing."

"Garbage Girl." Yusuke offered.

"Ok, I'm tired of this already." Ari threw the slip away. "What a dumb idea."

They watched her pull another slip. "...and he said, 'I love you so...' and kissed her passionately..." Ari frowned in confusion. "What? Oh! I know what..."

Everyone was staring at her. "Uh...that's mine, and wasn't supposed to be in there." Ari laughed nervously, shoving it in her pocket. "Uh, oops...Well, anyway..." She pulled another slip. Everyone stared at her. "What not to do when your family catches you... Urgh! Who wrote these!" Ari threw it down and crossed her arms. Hiei picked it up and read it with raised eyebrows. He stuffed it into his pocket and stood back in the center. Ari smirked at him and then put the hat up. "Let's play something else."

Everyone nodded.

"Let's try another Hoedown." Ari grinned. "In 10 episodes, we've done it once? No, we're going to do it twice."

"What will be our subject?" Kurama asked.

Ari tilted her head in thought. "Could we do a freestyle?"

"Sounds good!" Yusuke grinned.

"About anything?" Kuwabara grinned.

"Anything." Ari nodded. "Whatever floats your boat, blows your whistle, whatever."

Kurama smiled. Ari cleared her throat. "Can we get both of you to do one?"

Kurama chuckled. "Sure."

"Yes!" Ari cheered.

Kuwabara walked forward. "I'm going first!"

"Go ahead, baka." Hiei shrugged.

The music started to play and Kuwabara started his freestyle hoedown.

"Iii-ii love Yukina, I love her very much.

She is so wonderful, she is all I wanna touch, (Poor Yukina...)

I dream about her night and day,

But, hey, that's ok, she already loves me anyway!" Kuwabara grinned. Hiei growled at him.

"Baka kuso..."

"Hiei, no japanese cusswords, please." Ari said, then giggled. "Nice use of the word kuso, though." (If you wanna know what kuso means, send me a PM)

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Well, if it's a girlfriend's hoedown..." He stepped forward. Yusuke laughed. "What about Youko?"

"He'll just have to do a girl's hoedown..." Kurama said, with a strange sort of smile. Yusuke started laughing.

"Sounds about right." Ari nodded. Hiei smirked, then started his hoedown, after the music...

"Ari is my girlfriend, she is very sweet,

I know that from the first to the last time we'll meet,

Just as definite as Karasu being gay,

I know I'll love her every day." Hiei grinned. Kurama started clapping.

"Very nice." Kurama clapped. Ari clapped and cheered also.

"My turn." Yusuke stepped forward. He started his hoedown as well.

"A supermodel's my dream girl, but that's not what I got.

Instead I got Kayko, and she's not quite so hot.

But she fits the bill and she also loves me,

I know in the end, there'll be her, me, my dream girl and that makes three!" Yusuke grinned. Ari got wide eyed, then started laughing.

"Yusuke! You can't say that, Kayko'll kill you!" Kuwabara whined. Yusuke coughed.

"I know, but it's gotta be funny, and the real girl of my dreams, Kayko, knows I was kidding. I hope." Yusuke laughed, nervously.

Kuwabara shook his head.

"My turn." Kurama spoke up. Ari tried to stop laughing and listen.

"I have hundreds of girls coming at me by the crowd,

And if I didn't have Ashley, then I know I'd really be wowed,

They're all vaguely pretty, some are kinda cute,

But in comparison to Ashley, they might as well be deaf and mute." Kurama grinned, and took a bow.

(A/N: This is fun!)

When he lifted from his bow, there was Youko standing there. He grinned, and started his girls hoedown.

"I love girls more than anything, but only if they're hot,

unfortunitely, most of them that I've seen here are not,

I have seen a few however, that I'd like to take home,

And then I've seen a few that look like a garden gnome,

Girls are the extent of my life, I think of them day and night,

Whether they're in the darkness of my room, or in the daylight,

So if you're really hot, I'd love to get you alone,

Here is fine, or if you're shy, we can go to Shuichi's home!" He took a bow, and the girls cheered wildly. The guys booed him and Ari just couldn't stop laughing.

"Ok, ok, Youko, that's enough..." Ari cracked up. "Please, I can't breathe."

Youko grinned. "That's what I'm here for." The entire stage was laughing so hard, they couldn't move. Youko took another bow. "Thank you, thank you! Girls exit the left, boys, I don't really care."

Ari broke into a fresh set of laughter. The boys started booing Youko, and the girls cheered even louder.

Ari waved her arm, frantically. "That's it, it's over. We'll have the stakeout, but that's it for episode #10!"

All the girls jumped up and ran to the left, which caused Ari to collapse on the ground in laughter. Youko grinned and started walking over there, but Ashley grabbed him.

"Oh, no you're not!" She frowned, dragging him the other direction.

"Aw, Ashley." He whined. "But..."

"No."

Ari grinned. "That really is it. End transmission. Or whatever. Cut!"

-------------------------------------------------

A/N: I haven't had this much fun with this fanfic in quite some time. I decided it needed a hoedown, so I gave it and I had LOADS of fun and moments where I had to stop to roll around and laugh. Love ya all, Ariana Miyuki


	11. Whose Line Epi 11

The next day, Ari was sitting there cuddling with her new pet. It was a black...thing. It had feathers that stuck straight up, and dog eyes and ears. It also had a cat tail. And little legs that just sorta stuck out the bottom. She held it close and petted it.

"So, we didn't find whatever was setting up the stage." Yusuke frowned. "But we found that...thing..."

"Kuro." Ari grinned.

Hiei frowned, a bit unhappily. "Hn."

"What? I didn't name it Kuronue, just Kuro!" Ari whined. "Geez."

Kurama hid a smile. "Anyway, we found Kuro. But the person who was setting up the stage is still MIA."

"Yup." Ari nodded. "Can we start now?"

"Wooo!" The thing--Kuro chirped.

Ari giggled, and petted it. "You said it."

Everyone got ready for episode #11, including a jealous Hiei.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ari grinned. "Hello, and welcome to YYH Whose Line! I'm your host, Ariana Miyuki. The cast today is,"

"It's a bird, no it's a plane! No, it's Kazuma Kuwabara!" He flexed.

"Soon to be available worldwide, Shuichi Minamino!" Kurama laughed. "Or Kurama!"

"Ticked his girlfriend off in the last episode, Yusuke Urameshi!" He studied the floor.

"And last, but certainly not least, Hiei Jaganshi!"

Hiei studied the armrest. "Hn." The girls cheered.

"Anyway, the first game for today is superheros! Lots of people seemed to love it so we're doing it again!" Ari cheered. "Kuwabara is the first superhero, so we need a superhero name for him."

"Pass gas boy!"

"Flower boy!"

"Baka onna!"

"Ooooo, he's Baka Onna. What's the crisis for Baka?"

"Out of paperclips!"

"Wooo!" Kuro chirped.

"The stupid machine's broke!"

Ari held up her hand. "Baka onna is out of paper clips. Go, Baka."

Kuwabara growled, but stepped up. "Oh, no! It's, uh...really bad! I'm out of paper clips. What am I supposed to do?"

Hiei jumped onstage. "Hn. What's wrong, baka?"

"OH, it's you...uh..." Kuwabara paused. "Bologna boy!"

Hiei froze, like what? Then he shook his head slowly.

"Yes, it's me. What is the problem?" Hiei asked. "Is it..." He bit his lip. "Salami related, Baka onna?"

"No, it's not Bologna boy. I'm out of paper clips!"

"Hn. That's terrible."

"I know. We need more friends to help us!" Kuwabara cried. "I'll call them with the stupid machine." (No one was coming in.) He pretended to mess with a machine. Nothing happened.

"Where are our friends, Bologna boy?" Kuwabara asked.

"I have no idea, but they better get here soon," Hiei growled. "Right, Baka?"

Kuwabara nodded. Nothing happened. Hiei peeked behind the backstage curtain. There they were, but they were asleep. Hiei came back.

"Baka, guess what? Whoever stole your paper clips, also knocked out our superfriends. They're fast asleep." Hiei growled, through clinched teeth. Kuwabara blinked.

"Oh, no! They knocked out our superfriends! Quick, let's go GET THEM." Kuwabara nodded. Hiei grinned evilly and they walked offstage. Ari bit her lip. There was some very loud noises and the sound of Yusuke yelling. Then he and Kurama came running out, and sat down.

"Sorry." Kurama blushed. "I don't know what happened. I was getting ready to go on, but I just fell asleep."

Yusuke nodded. "Same here..."

Kuro came waddling back onstage.

"Aw, Kuro. Where have you been?" Ari asked with a giggle. "It's alright guys. It was kinda funny, listening to Hiei and Kuwabara discussing the problem in their character."

"Wooo!" Kuro said, proudly, puffing up. Ari laughed, and petted him.

BUZZ! BUZZ!

"I think that's that, for that game." Ari grinned. "Let's play something else."

"Like what?" Kurama asked, with a smile.

"Wooo!" Kuro grinned.

"Yeah!" Ari cheered.

"...?" Everyone frowned. "You understand that thing?"

"Kuro!" She growled. "His name is Kuro!"

"Kuro." Kurama repeated. "You understand him?"

Ari nodded. "And he said to play Infomercials!"

"To play what?" Everyone frowned.

"Infomercials." Ari grinned. "The situation is that two of you get a box of props. And you have to use all of the props, advertising the product, including the box. I want Hiei and Kurama to take this one."

Yusuke and Kuwabara grumbled unhappily. "They get all the fun stuff!"

"They're everyone's favorite, too." Ari returned. She stood up and dragged a big box of stuff out. "What are they going to be advertising?"

"Diet pills!" Someone yelled.

"Exercise!"

"Weight loss!"

"Alright, fine, Weight loss." Ari rolled her eyes. "Go." She ran and sat down, and they placed it on the table and sat on the stools.

"Sorry to interrupt your program, but we need to talk to you about an important thing in everyone's lives." Kurama started.

"Exercise." Hiei cut in.

"He's absolutely right!" Kurama nodded, turning back to the audience. "We have a set of equipment here designed to help you do just that!"

Hiei pulled an object out of the box. It was a giant straw.

"...!" Hiei blinked. "This must belong to one big soda."

Kurama blinked, then chuckled. "No, Hiei, don't be silly. It's part one of our equipment. What you do with this is..." He frowned.

"You..." Hiei blinked. "Try to drink your regular soda with it and you'll lost weight, because you'll never get any!"

"Brilliantly correct!" Kurama laughed. He pulled another object out of the box, and it was a pair of jeans. Kurama frowned, then smiled.

"..." Hiei blinked. "Jeans...?"

"Of course. Hiei, haven't you heard of the biggest scientific breakthrough?" Kurama raised an eyebrow.

"Why, no I haven't." Hiei replied.

"You burn 30 more calories if you're wearing jeans." Kurama nodded. (TRUE! Well, uh, I don't know about the percent, but you do burn more cals...)

"WOw, that's alot!" Hiei replied.

"Yes it is," Kurama replied, dropping the jeans. Kuro started squirming where he was. Ari quieted him down, and they kept watching.

Hiei grabbed an object. "Why, it's an apple! Did you know eating apples speeds weight loss?" Hiei asked, turning and throwing the apple at Kuwabara, where it hit him in the head.

"...hehe..." Kurama chuckled. "No, I didn't!"

Kurama grabbed a bottle of suntan lotion and pondered on this a second.

"And..." Kurama continued. "Being out in the sun speeds metabolism by as much as 15..." He tossed it over his shoulder. Kuro let out an indignant WOOOOO. Ari ignored him.

Hiei grabbed something else. "And this...this is furniture polish with the brand name removed. What is this doing in here?" He asked, chucking it over his shoulder too.

Kurama shrugged, with a smile. "I don't know." Kurama grabbed the box and Kuro let out another indignant WOOOO.

"What is wrong with you?" Ari hissed at him.

"WOOOOOO!" He shrieked. Ari frowned. What was up with him?

"And if all this doesn't work, you can just hide in the huge box we pack all the stuff in!" Kurama grinned, and Hiei climbed in the huge box.

BUZZ! BUZZ! Hiei got out and they tossed the stuff back in the box and Kuro settled down.

"Aw, aren't you adorable?" Ari cooed at him, petting him. She looked up. "Great job, guys!"

Hiei nodded, and Kurama took a bow.

"Next game...Scenes from a hat." Ari grinned. The four of them gathered in the center.

Ari pulled a slip. "What Yusuke writes in his diary..."

Everyone BUT Yusuke grinned wickedly. Yusuke just looked nervous.

Kuwabara walked forward. "Dear Diary," He said in a really girly voice. "Today, Kayko and I went on a date. She kissed me and it was just wonderful. All hearts and flowers...Sooo romantic. Well, I have to go, hugs and kisses, Yusuke."

Yusuke glared at him. Ari buzzed him out. Hiei stepped forward.

"Dear Diary, I finally feel it's time to reveal a secret I've never told anyone." Hiei paused. "I have recently discovered I am gay. I feel bad for Kayko, but I love my guy so..." Yusuke started chasing Hiei around the stage. "...much!" Hiei called. "Well, I have to redo the window treatment, signed, Yusuke!"

Kurama chuckling, stepped forward. Ari buzzed Hiei. Yusuke stopped and glared at Kurama.

"Dear Diary," He smiled. "Today Koenma sent me on another mission, and I saw my secret crush that only you know about. She is so beautiful and cheerful! She's so much more meant for me than Kayko, because she can't abuse me. I love Botan so much, signed, Yusuke."

Yusuke growled fiercely. "STOP IT!"

Kuwabara chuckled. "More like, Dear Diary, today I showed some punks who's boss. Got sloshed and hammered, but Kayko can't know about it. I went to a night club and made out with some plastered girls who were hot as hell. Well, I have to go, Kayko can't see this. Yusuke."

Yusuke glared and stormed over to Kuwabara. "Shut up!" And more quietly hissed, "And stop reading my journal!"

Ari blinked, having heard that. Buzzing wildly, she exclaimed, "Maybe we should keep going... Uh, the next scene is..." Ari pulled a slip. "Bad things that happen to Kuwabara when he's drunk..."

Yusuke walked out, grinning. "Hey, Botan! Want to come home with me?"

"OOOOO!" The audience blinked, then cracked up.

"BURN!" Ari announced, and Kuwabara glowered. Ari buzzed him. Hiei stepped forward.

"You're...how old?" Hiei smirked. "I don't take women home who are over fifty..."

Kurama quickly stepped forward. "I'm 55..."

Hiei pretended to think. "Hn. I'll make an exception for you."

"AW!" The audience groaned, sounding sickened.

"Shut up! I do not!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Oh, shut up, I've seen you wasted. You do too!" Yusuke announced. "I've even seen you hit on a statue!"

They got into a dust cloud fight. Kuro flapped his wings menacingly. They ignored him.

"WOOO!" He called.

Ari buzzed and buzzed. "Let's play something different! World's worst!"

"..." Everyone blinked.

"Why are we suddenly playing all these games we don't know?" Kuwabara asked.

Ari shrugged. "Dunno. Why not?"

"Hn." Hiei remarked. They drug out the steps for world's worst.

"What we do here is you make examples of the world's worst. I give you a topic, like, world's worst flirt and you act out an example." Ari explained. Everyone turned to Kurama, who stood there. He blinked at them.

"What?" Kurama frowned.

"That wasn't the topic!" Ari snapped. Everyone turned back to look at her. "The topic is..." She frowned, pulling a slip. "World's worst fighter."

Hiei pushed Kuwabara out onstage. "Hn. Nothing to be said," He smirked.

"Shut up, shrimp!" Kuwabara growled, getting back into place. Kuro jumped on Ari's desk to watch them. Ari petted him absentmindedly, watching them. Kuro hopped back in her lap comfortably. Hiei wasn't sure, but he thought that bird...thing...gave him an obnoxious look, like, "See how easily I can distract her from you? All mine."

Ari looked down at Kuro, who looked up at her, wide eyed. "Aw." Ari cooed. Hiei growled, quietly.

Yusuke stepped forward. "And with my super sailor power, and the moon as my guide, I will defeat you!"

Ari groaned. "I hate that show, and you screwed it all up anyway. It goes, 'My name is Sailor Moon, and by the power of the moon I shall defeat all evil, and that means you.' Or something gay to that effect." (Sorry Sailor Moon lovers, and gay is a general term we use here in the Styx to mean stupid, so no offence to the gay.)

"Yeah, I was close enough." Yusuke shrugged.

"Right. Anyway," Ari buzzed him. Hiei grinned, evilly and stepped forward.

"Wooo." He mocked Kuro, who jumped on the table.

"WOOOO!" Kuro shrieked, very unhappily.

"Ooo, he didn't like that." Ari remarked. "Leave him alone, Hiei."

Hiei frowned, unhappily, and stormed back into place.

Ari glanced at the clock. "I think that's it for this episode...See you later for #12."

A/N: Let me know if you want to be in it. I need a profile of your chara and what game you want her to be in. Or him. Hims are welcome too. And let me know if there's another game you want to see, or whatever. I need help with Scenes from a Hat. MAJOR help. Well, that's it for now, catch you later,

Ari.


	12. Whose Line Epi 12

Ari was sitting there, drumming her fingers on the table. Bored as she was, she wondered where Hiei was/had been. He'd been so irritable since last episode... Kuro showed up and puffed his feathers.

"WOOO." He demanded. (Hello? I'm here, pay attention!)

Ari chuckled. "Hello, Kuro." She laughed. "Have you seen Hiei?"

"Woooooo..." Kuro shrugged.

Ari laughed. "Nice."

The gang came running up.

"Hey, Ari." Kurama smiled.

"Ready to play?" Yusuke asked.

"Well, just about. Have you three seen Hiei?" Ari asked.

"Shrimp's gone?" Kuwabara asked, shocked.

"No, I just asked if you've seen him! Of course he's gone!" Ari snapped.

Kurama blinked. "...Where would he go?"

"I thought he was with you!" Ari cried/winced. She started crying, and the boys stared at her in shock.

"How long has he been gone?" Kurama asked.

"Um...After last show..." Ari sniffled. Kuro puffed up, angrily, and yelled.

"WOOOOO!" He shrieked. (Calm down!)

Ari sniffled. "I can't work like this...without him!" Ari cried.

"You have to!" Kuwabara yelled.

"NO!" She yelled. Kuro jumped off the table, looking defeated. Ari burst into a fresh set of tears. "I need him!"

Kurama sighed. "Maybe we should go find Hiei..."

Kuro came back and sat on the table.

"Yeah, let's go find him." Yusuke sighed.

And a groggy Hiei walked onstage. He looked rough, and everyone noticed it. Ari glanced at him suspiciously. But she was too happy.

"Hiei!" She cried, running at him, and jumping him. Hiei blinked a few times.

"...Hn?" He blinked.

"Where have you been, I haven't seen you for days!" Ari asked, looking up at him. Forgetting her question/statement, she hugged him tightly.

"Days?" He asked, confused. He turned to the group. "Days?"

"..." Everyone frowned.

"WOOO!" Kuro reminded them. (Get back on track!)

"Right!" Ari nodded. "Places, ppl! Let's move it!"

* * *

"Hello, everyone, and welcome to Whose Line YYH!" Ari cried, happily. "This is Epi 12, and I'm your host, and I hope to God that you know my name by now!" She chuckled.

The actors clapped.

"The guests today are..." Ari paused. "You're so close but still a world away...Yusuke Urameshi!"

Yusuke paused, confused.

"Day-dream generation, Kazuma Kuwabara!"

Kuwabara winced. "Hate that song..."

"Shut up!" Ari snapped. "Holding up the sky that seems to crumble...Hiei Jaganshi!"

Hiei frowned. Kurama chuckled. "Anbaransu Na Kiss o Shite..."

Ari grinned. "Knows too much about music...Kurama!"

Once the fangirls calmed down, Ari continued.

"I mentioned having people on my next epi, correct? There were FAR too many of you, which brings me to a point...you all really do love me!" Ari grinned. "Thank you, I love all of you too! And I got some killer ideas!"

Hiei yawned. His head hurt...

"Pff." Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Oh, we bet they love you..."

"You! Shut your mouth!" Ari snapped. "Anyway...I will have two for this epi and two for the next. In order of the reviews. First, however...Scenes from a hat!" Ari grinned.

The cast assembled in the middle.

She pulled the first slip. "More of Youko's really bad..." Ari groaned, and chuckled. "Pickup lines..."

Kurama laughed. With a glow, Youko appeared. "Appearently, you're not the only one who's loved..." He grinned.

"Yeah, just go." Ari sighed.

Yusuke chuckled. "Hey, Ari! You gonna help us down here? We don't feel comfortable saying it to each other!"

Ari sighed, and stood in the middle.

"Besides, you're the queen of pick up!" Kuwabara grinned. "Ok, me first!"

He walked up to Ari. "Hey, nice to see you again!"

"Have we met?" Ari asked, groaning slightly.

"Only in my dreams." Kuwabara grinned.

Ari couldn't take it. "Yeah? Well, your breath is bleaching my eyebrows. From across the room!"

Youko stepped forward. "Let's make like fabric softener and snuggle." He grinned.

"Cute, real cute. Do you do encores?" Ari snapped. "Do you know the one about getting lost?"

"What's it feel like to be the most beautiful girl in this room?" Yusuke cut in.

"Well, if it attracts guys like you, terrible!" Ari growled, then started laughing.

"I have an owie on my lip, will you kiss it and make it better?" Youko grinned. Hiei growled, through his headache.

"Oh, yeah? I have one on my butt. Maybe you could kiss that!" She snapped, through her grin.

"I'm a thief, and I'm here to steal your heart." Youko grinned.

"Ah, ha!" Ari grinned. "Well, maybe I should go call the police."

"Didn't we go to different schools together?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah, and let's keep it that way!" Ari grinned.

"Is this seat empty?" Hiei yawned.

"Yeah, and this one will be too, if you sit down." Ari grinned, winking at him. "Let's move on..."

Everyone stared after her.

"Ouch." Youko remarked.

"What YYH chara's see when they meditate..." Ari remarked.

Yusuke sat down, imitating Hiei. He closed his eyes. "Ari-Ari-Ari-Ari-..." He grinned. Hiei kicked him. And sat.

"I'm doing Yusuke." He grinned. "I see...my boyfriend, stretched out on the beach, getting ready to play some volleyball..."

"HEY!" Yusuke growled, and Hiei took off.

"UH! Next slip!" Ari winced. "Yukina's demon world recipes..."

Kuwabara raised his hand. "Deep frozen icecream."

Hiei stopped. "Rapsone barry creole..." He winced. "Yuch."

"...What...is that?" Ari asked.

"Woo." Kuro shrugged. (Gross, is what it is.)

"Next slip." Ari laughed. "...Bloopers from 'filming' YYH..."

Hiei walked on. "Hey, guys, what's up?" He grinned, imitating the baka. He tripped, coming onstage. He walked back off.

Yusuke walked onstage. "I'm doing Youko." He elaborated. "Never back a fox into a corner, because that's when they bear their fangs..." He grinned evilly.

Hiei grinned. Storming onstage, he started yelling. "YOUKO! Where have you been!"

Yusuke/Youko jumped. "Ashley! Uh, I..." He backed against a wall, where Hiei nagged at him. Ari cracked up.

"Wicked." Ari grinned. "Next slip-Laws that Youko would make if he ruled the world..."

"YES!" Youko cheered, glaring at Yusuke and Hiei. "I've had these planned since before Kuronue! Me first!" He ran onstage.

"For the first order of business..." He started sounding regal. "I have made a new law stating that all single women between the ages of 14 to 1000 must come here for me to choose one nightly...and sometimes two." He added, as an afterthought.

Ari cracked up. "Eek! Don't like women older than you, huh?"

Youko shrugged. "They can be by a few years. I made a couple of loopholes that state ages don't matter, but only if the women are really really..."

Hiei jumped forward. "My go!" He waved someone forward. "Did you hear about Youko's new law?"

"Nope." Yusuke shrugged.

"It states that all able members of society must maintain a garden of 50x50 feet, and they must have all varieties of flowers, even perenials! I don't have time to re-plant those every year!" Hiei snapped. Ari clapped.

"Nice. Perenials have to be replanted yearly, and annuals reappear every year." Ari chuckled. "And hopefully that garden has some sterling silver roses..."

Youko bowed. "Of course, that's a requirement."

"...What are those?" Hiei asked.

"Light purple roses." Ari grinned. "Beautiful, but let's continue. They're my favorite, next to Daffodils, and Tiger Lilies..."

Kuro tilted his head. "Wooo?" (Really?)

"Yup." Ari nodded. "But anyway, next game or keep with this one?"

"Keep!" Yusuke offered.

"Kay, If Botan had her own cooking show." Ari read.

Hiei stepped forward. "...no one would watch it..." He stepped back.

"OUCH!" Kuwabara laughed. He stepped forward. "Today, we're learning to boil water. Everyone, grab your pot and..."

"Light it?" Yusuke offered.

"Yes!" Kuwabara squealed. "Light the stove. Very good, Yusuke. Then, we fill the pot with regular tap water, or distilled, and put it on the stove." He stepped back.

Youko stepped forward. "Today, we're learning to cook..." His head shot around. "Oooh, hunk..." His head shot forward again. "Um, a hunk...of meat! Yeah, we're going to cook beef today." He laughed nervously, and stepped back, grinning. Ari clapped.

"Nice." Ari chuckled.

Youko continued grinning.

Yusuke stepped forward. "Today, we're cooking...oh, no!" He rushed over to an imaginary stove. "It burnt..."

Ari buzzed them. "Ok, next game is Sound Effects. We need two volenteers."

They screamed and yelled, and Ari picked two. Running up into the bleachers, she asked, "And what's your names?"

"I'm Spirit!" She announced, with a grin. "Call me Reina."

The other girl grinned. "You know me. AC."  
Ari nodded. "Of course. Come on down." She laughed.

They came down. "This game is for..." Ari glanced over her choices. "Kurama and Kuwabara."

They came and stood in the middle. Youko turned back to Kurama.

"Ok the scene is..." Ari read her card. "Kurama is a sales rep and Kuwabara is an unsatisfied costumer. Reina is Kurama's Sound Effects person, and AC is Kuwabara's. Ok...go."

Kurama pretended he was at a desk organizing. He looked up. "Is that the phone?"

Reina made a turkey sound. (AN: I have no idea how to type out a turkey sound. You try it, it's freakin hard.It's like...belalal, or bleeaaeaaa Urgh! See?)

Kurama frowned. "Oh, that's my cell." He kept working. Kuwabara stormed in and slammed the door open.

"Bonk." AC snickered. Kurama made a weird face at Kuwabara.

"What'd you do to my door?"

"Look here! I am a costumer, and I am unsatisfied!" Kuwabara blared.

"Aren't we all..." Kurama muttered. "But how can I help?"

Ari cracked up. Kuwabara glared at her. "Do you hear that?"

"Blooooop." Reina piped up and AC frowned at her.

"That was my turn!" She hissed.

"Uh uh! That was Kurama's cell!" Reina hissed back.

"Oooh!" AC growled. Kuwabara looked around.

"Do you hear someone yelling?"

Kurama frowned. "I thought I may have but maybe not. Anyway, can I help you?"

Kuwabara made to drop something on the imaginary desk.

"Clink, clink." AC chirped. "BANG!"  
The boys jumped.

"What was that?" Kurama yelled.

"Your stupid product!" Kuwabara yelled. Reina grinned.

"Ssss."

Kurama started hitting the desk. "The table's on fire!"

"So was my house, but I wasn't complaining!" Kuwabara shot back.

"Wasn't that what you came here to do?" Kurama frowned. "Complain?"

"Oh, yeah, I guess it was." Kuwabara laughed.

"Muahahaha." AC cut in on Kuwabara's laugh.

"Bang bang bang!" Reina grinned. The two boys jumped under the imaginary table, knocking heads...literally, and HARD.

"OW!" Kurama yelled for real. Kuwabara rocked back and forth, holding his head.

Ari buzzed them. "That's it!" She laughed. "The end... Thank you, girls."

"No problem." AC grinned. "It was fun."

"Yeah, it was awesome!" Reina grinned. They went back up.

"That's the end of Epi 12!" Ari grinned.

* * *

(A/N: Hey, is there a Touya fan who wants to be in it? I could hook you up with any side chara who isn't paired. And, I'm introducing a mystery chara in the next couple chapters, so be ready for their appearance.) 


	13. Whose Line Epi 13

A/N: OMG! I have 100 reviews on here! For 12 chapters! I love you all! Thank you! Originally my goal was to beat Laria Kaiba, and thanks to you all I think I've done that! I've done more than twice as many epi as her, in half as many chapters! Thank you!

-------------------------

Ari was sitting there, putting the finishing touches on her brand new stage that she had bought with all the reviews she'd recieved. (lol) There was a tap on her shoulder and someone put flowers in her hand. She turned around.

"Thank..." She blinked. There was no one there. "...you?" Looking at the bouquet, it was all the flowers she'd said were her favorites from last episode. "Weird..."

She put them in a vase nonetheless, and arranged them just so. And arranged them, and arranged them. She had rearranged them for the twentyth time, when the group walked in, except Kuwabara.

"Wow, a whole new set!" Everyone remarked, looking around. "You must have a bunch of reviews saved up!"

Ari nodded, happily. She sat at her desk, and rearranged the flowers again, before deciding they looked good. Kurama walked over to examine them.

"Wow." He remarked. "Where'd you get these? These must have cost a fortune. Tiger Lilies have been out of season since last fall, Sterling Silver Roses just cost a fortune no matter the season, and Daffodils are long since gone. Were they imported?"

Ari blinked. "Um...yeah..." She nodded. "I guess they were..."

Kuro walked onstage and sat on Ari's desk. "Wooo?" (Neat, where'd you get those?)

"Appearently, they were imported." Ari shrugged. Seeing everyone's look, Ari laughed, and started episode #13...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey! Hello, and welcome to Whose Line #13!" Ari grinned. "I'm your host, the ravishingly gorgeous neko, Ariana Miyuki! The cast today is..."

"Woah, what's going on here? Kayko Yukimura!" Kayko smiled and waved at the audience. Ari blinked. No Kuwabaka...

"Confused and misguided youth...Yusuke Urameshi!" Yusuke waved once.

".snwod dna spu ynam oS .snoitome eurt deen I...Hiei Jaganshi!" Hiei raised an eyebrow.

"We should bottle that!...Shuichi Minamino!" Everyone clapped.

"Ok, now the rules of the game are simple. I give instructions on the scene, and what characters they play, and they make the stuff up off the top of their heads. Simple enough?" Ari nodded. "Good. First game is...Whose Line. Uh...Kayko and Yusuke." Ari nodded.

They came forward and got three slips each.

"The scene is Yusuke is a sheriff, who came home for the first time in months, and he comes back, to run into his furious girlfriend, Kayko. Oooh, familiar much?" Ari rolled her eyes. "Ok...Go."

Yusuke strolled on stage. "Honey, I'm home. Make me a sandwich!"

"Yusuke!" Kayko cried. Ari winced. Kayko winced also, realizing her mistake. "You don't just come home for the first time in months and demand a sandwich, you jerk!"

"Oh yeah? Well..." Yusuke pulled his slip. _"I bathe with the souls of my victims...and occasionally a rubber ducky!" _

Kayko blinked. "I bet! You're too trigger happy! Don't you know that..." She pulled a slip as well. _"Gettin' high off the cream cheese!_...?...Is wrong." She tacked on the end.

"Ah, so what if I overdose on cream cheese before every job! That is my business and you don't have a say in it! You know, my grandfather had a saying..." He pulled a slip. _"Shut your mouth!"_

Kayko glared at him. "I think you should shut yours. And if you don't, I'll shut it FOR YOU!"

Yusuke gulped. Kayko was good at this.

"You know what my grandmother said?" Kayko growled, pulling out her slip. _"Some people are like Slinkies. Not really good for anything, but you still can't help but smile when you see one tumble down the stairs."_

Yusuke nodded, almost snickering. "No joke. Do you want to know what a criminal told me just the other day when I arrested him and told him what he did...? You won't believe this."

"Actually, no, I don't want to know."

"Well, he said," Yusuke pulled out another slip. _"I can fix that." _

Kayko frowned. "Well, that's more than I can say for you and the appliances."

"Is that an insult?" Yusuke growled.

"No, it's just like what my grandmother says about the end of everything..." Kayko pulled her last slip. _"Women talk three times more than men every day."_

"That explains alot." Yusuke snickered. Kayko shoved him, brutally, and Ari buzzed them.

"You are such a jerk!" Kayko cried, hitting him.

"Ow! Kayko! It was acting!" Yusuke cried.

"Yeah, I bet! It was your big chance to make fun of me and get away with it, you mean!" Kayko yelled.

"Uh...Can you two sit?" Ari blinked. "We need to ummhhh...continue with the...erm..."

Kayko was beating the crap out of Yusuke, and Ari was fascinated. Hiei eyed her, hoping she wouldn't get any ideas.

Ari buzzed them again. "The show! Come on!" They sat down, but Kayko was so mad at Yusuke, she wouldn't even look at him.

"Next game, Scenes from a Hat." Ari sighed. "Unlikely uses for Hiei's Jagan..."

Everyone grinned, except Kayko. She looked puzzled. "Weird." She commented.

Yusuke stepped forward. "I have one..." He snickered.

"Urgh! Yusuke!" Kayko yelled, hitting him. She pulled him back. "Whatever you're thinking, no one else wants to hear it, you sick pervert!"

"Kayko." Ari growled. "Let him go."

Kayko shook her head. "No."

Kurama sighed. Ari sighed. Yusuke grumbled. Hiei shrugged and ignored it.

Ari pulled another slip. "What would happen to your brain if you were stranded on a desert island with Kurama."

"That's better." Kayko smiled, letting go of Yusuke. Hiei stepped forward.

"That's a moonflower." (Flinch) "I'm probably not right. I don't have a clue what I'm talking about. You're probably more right than I am."

Ari cracked up. Kayko blinked.

"I don't get it. Is that funny?" She asked.

"Uh...yeah." Ari snapped. "He got a complex from Kurama's superiority!"

Kayko blinked. "Oh, that's not very nice."

Ari rubbed her head, like she was getting a headache. Yusuke stepped forward.

"...And that, is my layout for the project of providing enough food for all the hungry people on the earth. I KNOW it would work. I can build jets, aeroplanes, hovercrafts...what? A raft to get us out of here? I don't know how to build that." Yusuke blinked, with a snicker.

"This is really not funny." Kayko remarked.

"Look! You goody-two-shoes prep!" Ari snapped. "We don't care about nice, we're here to laugh. Keep your opinions to yourself!"

Kayko huffed then turned to Yusuke. "Are you going to let her talk about me like that, Yusuke?"

Ari took a deep breath, and pulled one last slip. "Koenma's first date."

Yusuke stepped forward, before Kayko could decide this one wasn't nice either.

"Oh, Botan, I had such a nice time tonight!" Yusuke snickered. "Maybe next time we can take our relationship to the NEXT level."

"Yusuke!" Kayko snapped.

"I really enjoyed our date at the playground." Kurama smiled. "Maybe next date we can go swimming in the kiddie pool."

Everyone cracked up, except Kayko. "Kurama! What is this show doing to you? You used to be so nice!" Kayko demanded. Kurama sighed.

"And you." Ari growled. "This is the last time, never again are you going to be on my show. You're totally ruining it. The whole game is to joke around and have fun. Matter of fact, these slips are great. I'm saving them, and I'll use them again, when you're not here to ruin it."

"Hey!" Yusuke growled. "You lay off of her!"  
"Tell her to quit ruining my show!" Ari yelled.

Hiei growled at Yusuke.

"Yusuke!" Kayko cried. "You're going to let her yell at me like that!"   
"Oooh, if this is what it boils down to, bring it whore!" Ari yelled.

"OH!" Kayko yelled.

"HEY!" Yusuke cried.

"Come on, Kayko!" Ari cried. "Do you know how to fight? Or are you one of those girls who don't have looks or brains?"

Kayko ran at Ari and they got into a fight. Yusuke ran over there to stop them, and Hiei cut him off.

"Get out of my way!" Yusuke growled.

"Why? You know Ari's going to win?" Hiei snapped.

They got into a dustcloud fight.

Kurama broke apart Yusuke and Hiei. Ari was stomping Kayko when...Someone grabbed her arm, and jerked her back and away. Ari just managed to catch an black and white flash, before what, or who, ever it was vanished. Ari froze. She drifted back to her desk, wondering what was going on...

"Next game..." She murmured, calmly. She bit her lip, and thought about what had happened and got angry again. Kuro hopped on her desk.

"Woo?" He asked. (You ok?)

"She's lucky I have self restraint." Ari snarled. "We all know what I'm capable of." She said the words with a furiously hateful snarl.

The stage grew silent, and they all stared at Ari, gaping. Ari took a deep breath, and stormed offstage. A few minutes later, she was shoved back onstage. She stalked over to her desk, and sat, sulking.

"Next game is Three Headed Broadway Star. And one piece of advice..." She was obviously peeved. They gulped, and listened to her. "Never, and I mean ever, sign a contract that you haven't read all the fine print on, okie? Good, now, back to Three Headed Broadway Star. Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei."

Ari sprinted up the stage. "You. Name?"

"A-Ashira." She blinked, seeing Ari's fury.

"And you?" Ari was sharp, and demanding, and still furious.

"Lilly! It's nice to meet ya." Lilly smiled.

"Good. Come on down." Ari seemed to be calming slowly. She walked down, the two girls following.

"Ok, this is Lilly and Ashira?" Ari asked, making sure she had their names right.

"Yup." Ashira grinned. "Hello."

"Hey, what's poppin?" Lilly asked, with an excited grin.

"It's Three Headed Broadway Star." Kayko informed the girls, stiffly.

"Yeah. We know that." Ashira rolled her eyes, saying each word with an emphasis.

"Ok, the topic is..." Ari frowned. "What the heck. Sing about nekoes, cuz they're both nekoes."

They nodded. "Ready when you are." Kurama smiled.

The music started.

K: A

Y: ...thump?

H: And

K: a

Y: russle

H: of

K: paper

Y: lets

H: me

K: know

Y: there's

H: a

K: neko

Y: nearby.

H: an

K: unrolled

Y: ball

H: of yarn

K: and

Y: an

H: opened

K: ...huh?

Y: box?

H: (Hiei shakes his head) container

K: of

Y: milk?

H: (Hiei nods) nekoes

K: are

Y: so

H: fun

K: especially

Y: when

H: they're happy.

K: you

Y: don't

H: want

K: to

Y: cross

H: an

K: angry

Y: neko...

H: so

K: get

Y: a

H: neko

K: today!

The music stopped and they bowed. The girls were clapping and Kayko was still a little upset about the fight, so she wasn't even listening. Ari clapped a few times. She stared at her flowers for a second. She had a look on her face.

"Woo?" Kuro asked. (You don't like them?)

"No, I love them, it's not them." Ari assured him. "I'm tired, that's all. I think that's the end of this episode! Thank you all. Did you know I had 100 reviews?" She asked the crew.

"That's why you got all this new stuff!" Yusuke declared, blinking.

"Yeah!" Ari nodded. "Thank all. See you next epi!"


	14. Whose Line Epi 14

(A/n: I just want all you current and future fic writers and my readers/friends to know, that ANYTHING, when placed in the right context, can be funny.)

Ari sighed, and leaned back. Dumb whoever-it-is. Why couldn't they just...Ari turned, and saw a flash of black and white. Jumping up, she heard, click!

"Yes! My trap worked!" Ari cried, grinning. She ran to look.

"Wooo!" Kuro cried, unhappily. (Arrriiii! Help!)

Ari let him out. "Oh, Kuro, you need to be more careful."

"Woo!" Kuro declared, indignantly. (Where did that come from? And why is it there?)

"Oh, well, I'm looking for that guy who keeps leaving me stuff." Ari frowned.

"Woo!" Kuro rolled his eyes indignantly. (WOMEN!) He stormed off. Ari giggled, watching him, and then went back to sit down.

"-And I cannot believe that you all find it so funny-" Teen Koenma was on a tirade, nagging at the team. "-To make fun of me. What is it, your new past time?"

"No, but the show is..." Kuwabara snickered.

"Ooh!" Koenma frowned, looking furious. "Well, I'm going to be in this one. Maybe you won't make fun of me this time. Yusuke, leave!"

Yusuke looked unhappy. "No way, that's my spot on the show!"

Koenma glowered at him. "Well, I do know of a couple of assignments I can give you, if you'd rather."

"...Uh, that's alright!" Yusuke nodded. He left.

Ari laughed. "Welcome to the show..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello, and welcome to YYH Whose Line Is It Anyway!" Ari declared. "I'm your host, Ariana Miyuki, and the cast today is,"

"Mashou no Tenchi...Hiei Jaganshi!" Ari grinned. Hiei blinked. (a/n: Devillish Angel. lol)

"Thinks the two main food groups are pasta and Jolly Ranchers...Kazuma Kuwabara!" Kuwabara grinned.

"Half of the new Team Rocket...Kurama!" Kurama looked puzzled.

"And...Finally, on the show with no delay, at the request of a friend...Teen Koenma!" TK (As I have dubbed him) waved at the audience.

"Ok, the rules are monogomously simple." Ari explained. "I read the cards, and they make stuff up. I assign meaningless points to this meaningless game, which are pointless, just like a coupon for a twenty dollar whore. Just pointless."

"You spelled that word wrong." Kurama pointed to it.

"I don't know how to spell it!" Ari growled.

"Were you looking for monotonous?"

"Yeah! Anyway, the game of today is Scenes from a Hat. I have 20+ scenes to choose fr-I mean, draw out of a hat. So, I'm doing a special! Today's epi is strictly scenes from a hat!" Ari smiled, innocently. (a/n: I actually choose them at random by closing my eyes, rolling the screen up and down and then clicking.) "First scene is..._Blind dates that made you wish you really were blind.._."

Everyone turned to stare at Kuwabara.

Yusuke stepped forward and sighed. "I have a blind date tonight. She'll be wearing a red rose to match mine...Oh my god! It's Hillary Duff!" He let out an agonized scream, and Ari clapped.

Kurama stepped forward. "She's late." He frowned, checking his watch. "Wait...is that...Hillary Clinton?"

Hiei stepped forward. He pointed at Kuwabara.

TK frowned. Then he grinned. "Is that Ari?" TK squinted. The cast cracked up.

"Woo!" Kuro declared. (What a jerk!)

Ari nodded. "But it's alright."

Ari pulled another slip. "_How Kuwabara puts himself to sleep at night._...Hm, well...That's...frightening..." Ari looked up. The cast was exchanging amused glances.

TK stepped forward. Crotching down, he started to utter a cry of fright. "Mommy said that the boogieman is not real...he's not! He's not!"

The cast cracked up. TK grinned. Yusuke stepped forward.

"Yusuke, man, be nice!" Kuwabara whimpered. Yusuke was grinning wickedly.

"Yusuke...you do know this will be on video, and the internet?" Ari yawned. "And...it's rated. T, I think, so keep it lower than an M."

Yusuke sighed. "Fine." Yusuke cleared his throat. "Here, kitty, kitty!" He grinned, kneeling down. There was a residual silence, than Ari started laughing so hard she fell out of her seat.

"I said LOWER than an M!" Ari cracked up. The group looked around, puzzled. She hit the buzzer. "Next line...wait!" Ari counted. "Oops! How is there five of you? Oh, Yusuke. Whoops! Oh well. Next scene._ Why Botan is SO happy all the time..._ Yikes." Ari muttered.

Yusuke stepped forward, glancing wolfishly at TK. "Oh, Koenma, you're walking me home again? Yay!" He gave a little bounce, clapping his hands.

"Mm!" Ari winced. "I hope I'm not the only one who got that..."

TK was glowering at Yusuke, with a death glare.

"Guess not..." Ari muttered. "Um...next slip... _What your theme song would be if it played as you did stuff?"_

"Huh?" They frowned.

"Oooh, ooh! Can I do this one?" Ari was jumping up and down suddenly. "Please, please!"

"Go for it." They shrugged.

Ari ran down to center stage. "Kurama first!" Ari grinned. Ari walked over to the air and pretended to open a door. "Mom, I'm home. I did my homework, volenteered at the local shelter, took care of the garden, and..."

She stepped into the background. "You're beautiful!...You're beautiful! You're beautiful, it's true..." Ari cracked up. The group (except Kurama) cracked up. "Now!" Ari grinned. "Hiei!"

"Now...hello and welcome to the Extreme Baking Channel...Starring Hiei!" Ari grinned, and stepped into the background.

"Let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the floor..." Ari grinned. The group cracked up. Hiei nodded.

Ari grinned. "And..."

"Wait!" Yusuke dashed out. "I want to go."

Ari stepped back with a sigh.

"Um...Kuwabara's is Meow Mix." Yusuke volenteered.

Ari laughed. "You could have done that better, Yusuke!"

"Ah, whatever." Yusuke shrugged.

"Um...m...mmm..." Ari thought a minute. "Yusuke's song...Oh!" Laughing manically, she proceeded to sing the old Armour Hot Dog jingle. "All kids love hot dogs...Tall kids, skinny kids, kids who climb on rocks. Short kids, fat kids, even kids with chicken pox love hot dogs! Arrrrmmmour hotdogs! The. Dogs. Kids. Love. To. Bite." The group chuckled, but didn't really get it.

"Ok, ok." Ari hustled. "Next slip...Things Kurama keeps in his hair."

"Ok." Yusuke grinned. "I got one."

He waved TK forward. "So...you want to go back to my place?" He grinned.

"Yeah, sure..." TK said, in a girly voice.

"Or...we don't even have to...I have a condom right here..." He proceeded to dig around in his hair.

"Have a what?" Youko asked. The group burst out laughing.

"That was funny!" Ari remarked.

"...Um...I was serious." Youko frowned.

"I bet you have alot of offspring." Ari shook her head, with a chuckle.

Youko shrugged. "Eh..."

"Spread the wild oats on Friday and Saturday, spend Sunday praying for crop failure..." Yusuke suggested. (A/N: Return Of The Bat by Jin's Little Whirlwind)

"This is horrible." TK shook his head, at the laughter of the group.

"Ok, come on," Ari laughed.

"Hold on, I need to find a pen." Kuwabara smiled, digging through his hair.

Ari laughed.

"I have a rose seed in here somewhere..." TK frowned. "I know I do..."

Ari pulled another slip. "What the person standing opposite of you does in their freetime."

"So...how old did you say you were? Oh...wanna make out?" TK grinned. (Yusuke)

"Yukina! There you are! I missed you so much! I love you!" Hiei declared. (Heh.)

Yusuke started acting like he was using a sword. He put it up and then proceeded to 'hit' on 'Ari' (more like the air). "You know, it's getting dark, let's go home. I have something I want to show you..."

Ari burst out laughing, and, face buried into the desk, laughed so hard she nearly cried. Everyone stared at her, then shook their heads.

"Oh, no, it's time for my nap!" Kurama declared. (Koenma)

"1/2Hx56 1008...hm...36 divided by 2 times 56 equals 1008." TK frowned, pretending to study a book. (Kurama...who else? Sorry that's so easy, it was the first thing I came up with.)

"Ok, now... um...We're doing that game where people put their arms in the other people's sleeves. We'll use audience members, here."

Ari went upstage. "Who are you?"

"Mao Lin." She said, quietly, with heavy chinese accent. She smiled at Ari.

"Ok, go down there and wait, please."

"Yes. Will do." She went downstage. Ari turned to someone else.

"And you?"

"Kiheada." She grinned.

"Come on."

They went down the stairs. "Now, this game is Hiei and Kurama put their arms in the jackets, and these girls put their arms in the sleeves and do the arms for them. The scene is, Kurama is a Subway Employee, and Hiei wants a sub sandwich."

"Shuichi's not going to do this one, I am." Youko stared at her.

"Right, Youko." Ari nodded. "Youko works at Subway. And Hiei used to work there, and he tries to show Youko the PROPER way to make a sandwich."

"Ooh." TK remarked. Ari laughed.

"Yikes."

"Ok. I do good." Mao Lin smiled. "Watch."

"This is so fricking awesome!" Kiheada grinned.

"Ok, here's your bread you requested..." Youko grabbed the buns.

"Those are buns! You need loaves!" Hiei yelled, grabbing the buns and stuffing them in Youko's face, courtesy of Mao Lin.

"Oh, I'm sorry, loaves, loaves...Grab the loaves..." He grabbed the ketchup. "Oops..." He squirted Hiei. "That's not loaves!" He threw it down and grabbed the loaves.

"Grrr..." Hiei snarled. Mao Lin wiped Hiei's face off using hands, then used a bun to wipe it all off. Youko, or Kiheada, grabbed what was left of the ketchup, and covered the loaf in it. Then covered the loaf in mustard. Then grabbed a ham and threw it on top.

"That's not right!" Hiei grabbed it and shoved it in Youko's face and all up in his hair.

"My hair!" Youko cried. It turned into a food throwing match.

"Woah! Hey! That's it! No more!" Ari cried, buzzing and buzzing.

"I do good?" Mao Lin asked.

"Excellent!" Ari grinned.

"Heh, that was fun. I'll never get another chance to smash a ketchup and mustard bread loaf into Youko's face and hair, so that was awesome!" Kiheada grinned.

Ari laughed. "That's the end."


	15. Whose Line Epi 15! Woo!

**Are you bored? Would you like to be entertained? Read Ariana Miyuki's YYH Whose Line! With special guests as special as the readers themselves, and even the occasional special guest from the actual show! Special guests include: Touya, Jin, Youko Kurama, Kayko Yukimura, Prince Koenma, and Yukina.**

**"Uhh...yeah, read Whose Line. I'm in it, so it's gotta be awesome!" Kuwabara flexed. **

**"Hn." Hiei rolled his eyes. **

**("Hiei! Say something!" -Ari) **

**"Fine. Read it. Or die." **

**(Ari clapped.)**

**"A commercial?" Kurama frowned, puzzled. "Why would you need one of those? You have over 100 reviews for 15 chapters." **

**("Thank you, Kurama."-Ari.)**

**"This story's great, everyone loves it." Yusuke offered. "So read it. And review!" **

**("I love those. They make me happy." -Ari)**

**"If you like to laugh, read Whose Line." An unseen group of voices sang.**

**If you wanna laugh till you cry, read Whose Line." The same group sang.**

**"Read Whose Line." A deep male voice sang.**

(lol, this commercial made me smile.)-A.M.

**If it's round and rubber, WE sell it.**

**WE Inc. sells condoms to you!**

**(Women's Entertainment Inc. is in no way responsible for any allergic reactions pertaining to our products.)**

That was the commercial Ari'd bought. (The first one) She didn't have enough to afford to pick where the ads played, so she'd gotten a spot just before that condom commercial. That was the commercial lineup that had been playing for weeks on television, and radio.

The Reikai Tantei had become super celebs since the airing. Enemies watched it to see the group mock each other, allies to support them, and friends to laugh. People were constantly talking about it since then, and more than a few mentioned the fact that the commercial was right before a condom advertisement.

The commercial did nothing for Ari's waning enthusiasm. It was waning simply because of the mysterious guy. He was driving her crazy.

Hiei walked up, and eyed Ari. She was in a brooding mood. Hiei poked her. She knocked his hand away. He sighed. Kissing her gently on the cheek, he strolled off.

(Aw.) Ari thought. (So sweet.)

The gang came back, flanked by Hiei.

"We going to get this thing started or what?" Yusuke grumbled.

"Yeah, sure." Ari propped her feet up on the desk. "Remember, we have a 100 increase in readers since the first episode, so make this good."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello, and welcome to Whose Line YYH." Ari smiled. "I'm your host, Ariana Miyuki. How the game works is, I read these cards off and these guys make up the scenes from the top of their heads, with no prior thought, or prompting. Sound fun? Good. Then, I assign points that mean absolutely nothing, just like giving flowers anonymously. Pointless. The cast today is..."

"One of the creatures from Noah's Ark... Kazuma Kuwabara." Kuwabara frowned.

"I'm gonna make somebody mad when I say this... Yusuke Urameshi!" Yusuke waved.

"Who he is conflicts with the dress he has on... Hiei Jaganshi!" Hiei glared at her. She winked at him bawdily.

"Flora of the forest, unite! Shuichi "Kurama" Minamino!" Ari grinned.

Kuro walked up and sat at the table. He had a 'look' to him..."Woo..." ("Sorry...")

"It's ok. First game is Whose Line. Hiei and Kurama." Ari waved them forward. They grabbed their slips.

"The scene is Hiei and Kurama are meeting to discuss something important."

"Hello, Mr. Minamino." Hiei said, stiffly, shaking Kurama's hand.

"Kurama, please. And it's nice to meet you, Mr. Smith." Kurama said. "We're meeting today."

"Yes, we are." Hiei looked around.

"The fact of the matter is," Kurama pulled a slip. "You killed her! I know you did!"

Hiei jumped. "Maybe I did! I didn't know 90 orgasms could kill a woman!"

Kurama coughed. Ari cracked up. ("I'm free annnnytime." Ari called out, almost singsongy. "Call me! I'd love to die like that.")

Hiei bit his lip. He decided to pull a slip. "Muffin on a hot tin roof!" ("10-4. See you tonight.")

"Congradulations..." Kurama coughed. "You passed the test."

"Test?" Hiei asked.

"Yeah," Kurama pulled a slip. "I don't want to buy any of your dope!"

Hiei blinked. "Me either?"

"Serves you right." Kurama said.

"Are you serious? Grandma always said, 'ZOMG! I loved him.'" Hiei winced. "Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Not really, no." Kurama blinked.

"Surely you remember Grandma!"

"The fat old woman who always said, 'I have defeated you, human!' ...?"

"That's the one!" Hiei nodded. "I say we go after her, yelling, 'Don't touch my dirt!' "

Kurama nodded.

BUZZZZZZZZ! "End of game, great game. 500 points to Hiei for saying ZOMG, and 1000 more for being totally sexy in that game. Kurama, I'll give you 800 to be nice." Ari laughed. "Next game."

"Heh." Hiei waved, grinning triumphantly.

"I'm gonna be all over you like white on rice..." Ari winked. Hiei blushed, and the group just laughed.

"Number of words." Ari grinned.

"How do you play that one?" Hiei asked.

"Well, Hiei, you have five words. You can say five words, no more, no less. Kurama has four. Yusuke, three. Kuwabara, two. No more, no less. The scene is...The modern Cinderella. Cindy Ella is being taken to her high school prom by Bob, played as Hiei. Her stepsisters, Yusuke and Kuwabara, and stepmother, Kurama, are meeting him at the door, trying to drive him away, because Cindy Ella is grounded." Ari read.

"Let's make this more interesting." Kurama smiled. Hiei dragged Ari onstage.

"This is our Cindy Ella. She is mute." Hiei explained. "She has no words. Go, Cindy."

Ari walked to the side of the stage, looking around. Trapped!

"Dingdong." Hiei said, pretending to do the doorbell.

"Hello. You're Cindy's date?" Stepmother Kurama asked.

"...I am Cindy Ella's date." Hiei nodded.

"You're not welcome. Leave." Kurama growled.

"Wait! She's going to prom." Hiei growled back.

"Who's that?" Kuwabara asked.

"The school 'prince'." Yusuke rolled his eyes.

"He's cute." Kuwabara said.

"He's Cindy's date."

"No way!"

"Yes, he is."

Ari walked onstage. She smiled at Hiei.

"Cindy, you're grounded. Upstairs." Kurama snapped.

"No. Come on, Cindy Ella." Hiei took her hand.

Ari followed him.

"Fine, back by nine." Kurama yelled.

"Now...we left the house." Hiei said to Ari. Ari pretended to pull her cloak off.

She winked at him. Hiei gaped, then regained his composure. (pretend) "Forget prom...you're a hooker!"

Ari laughed. Someone buzzed them out. Ari went upstage. "1500 points to Hiei for taking a hooker to prom." She grinned. "Next game is Multiple Personalities. I have a canteen, binoculars, and a dagger. Each item has a personality attached to it. When any of you have the canteen, you have to act like Kiri..."

"Who??" Everyone frowned.

"Kiri!" Ari repeated. "You know...Kiri? Kiri?"

The group exchanged glances. "Nope, no idea."

"Ugh." Ari groaned. "You don't know Kiri? Kiri KURAMA?"

Lots of glances were exchanged. "Nope."

"Ugh. Fine, you have to act like Genkai. If you have the binoculars, act like Karasu..." Ari smirked. "The dagger is to act like Jin."

"Alright. We know them." Kurama nodded.

"The people are Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke."

They went upstage.

"The scene is lost in a supermarket." Ari nodded.

"...You stupid moron! How did you get us lost in a supermarket??" Yusuke yelled, as Genkai.

Kurama shuddered. He had the binoculars... "...I was..." He cleared his throat. "I was chasing after that boy with beautiful hair, over there." Kurama pointed, meekly.

"Em," Kuwabara suggested. "Mayhaps we should be back at the task at hand?"

"Of course." Yusuke nodded. There was a really loud noise backstage. BAM! Ari looked. Kuro looked. The whole stage looked.

Ari held a hand up. I'll get it. She stood. Kuro attacked her.

"WOOOOO!" He screamed, throwing himself against her. He hustled her away from backstage.

"I'll go look." Hiei stood up, glaring at Kuro. He went backstage.

"Stop staring at the pretty boys and..."

"Ahhh!" There was a loud scream, sort of familiar...Hiei!??!

Ari dashed back behind stage, forgetting Kuro's warnings. The group chased after her. Hiei was on the ground, caught in some kind of trap. Not one of Ari's traps. A dangerous trap.

"Hiei!" Ari cried, kneeling beside him. Hiei stared at her, awfully calm for having his leg swallowed in an evil looking trap. "What happened?"

"..." Hiei looked at it. "...I just stepped in it."

Ari caught sight of blood. Kuwabara broke the trap apart, and Ari snuggled closer to him. Kuro was in the back, watching them intently.

Chetara jumped in. "I'll host!" Chetara promised. "Come on."

The group filed after her. Kurama quickly bandaged the leg, then ran after Chetara. Ari became a crutch for Hiei, and helped him hobble home.

The group settled down. "Ok..." Chetara grinned, cheerfully. "I'm..."

"Out of the way." Someone said coldly, behind her. She was pushed out of her chair. It was a tall male, of spiky coal black hair, which hung over his super intense green eyes. He was positively licious. "I'm hosting." He sat down, completely serious.

"No, you're not! Who are you?" Chetara yelled. He chuckled.

"You know who I am. I've just never spoke to you before." He chuckled. "My name is Ziro."

"I've never met you." Chetara growled. "And Ari put me as host."

"Ari called me Kuro." He grinned at Chetara. Chetara's eyes grew wide as she stared at him. "And I'm host. As I said, my name is Ziro, otherwise known as Kuro. I'm going to finish hosting this episode." He announced. "Any objections?"

"Yeah." Yusuke stood up, ready to fight. Ziro raised his hand and Yusuke slammed into his chair. "Oof!"

"Any other objections?" Ziro looked around. "After all, Ari's the only reason I came here to begin with, I won't hesitate to kill you if you get overly in my way."

"..." The group sat, and Chetara walked into the audience, who were cheering like idiots. They had no idea of what was happening.

"What happened?" Ashley whispered. Chetara explained it.

"Oh, no!"

"The game we'll be playing first," Ziro smirked, looking at the cast. "Is going to be Scenes from a Hat. Gather here."

The group, unwillingly, walked to the center. Great. He was a shapeshifter, telekenetic, AND a psycho.

"What Kuwabara's Cat Does At Night." Ziro read, and looked up at them.

Kurama stepped forward. "Alright, everyone. This is our plan for world domination."

Everyone watched him wearily. They would have laughed before, but now...

"I say we join together, and kill Kuwabara!" Yusuke offered.

"What's the sitch on Operation Destroy All Dogs?" Kuwabara grinned. Ziro was cracking up, along with the audience.

"Why Yusuke will never get his drivers license." Ziro leaned back, still grinning.

Kuwabara stepped forward, feeling a bit more relaxed. As long as Ziro was laughing, he wasn't planning on killing them. "Get out of the road, old hag!!!!" He shouted. Ziro choked and burst out laughing.

"Boom! Was that a cat?" Kurama looked puzzled. Ziro cracked up again.

"Heh." Ziro laughed.

Yusuke stepped up. "...There was this person over there, and I had to swerve all the way across the road to hit them, and then this woman just jumped into the car with me, and then I hit this lightpost. That's all that happened, I swear!"

Ziro started laughing again. "This is hilarious. Being host is fun. Next one is... Bad times to talk about making out or sex."

Yusuke gestured Kurama up. "I'm really sorry about your mom. I mean, it was a shock to all of us to hear about her death...Wanna make out??" Yusuke asked, grinning wolfishly.

Kuwabara came up, and Yusuke left, but Kurama stayed, at the request of Kuwabara.

"Hey, sis. It's great getting the whole family together, isn't it?" Kuwabara asked.

"Oh, yeah, it's great." Kurama nodded.

"Hey, you know what? You need to see my bedroom. I have to show you something." Kuwabara grinned.

Kurama stepped back and Kuwabara stepped forward. "Nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Thompson. You know, I met your daughter two weeks ago, and I'm telling you, she was the best I've ever had. She must have got that from you, Mrs. Thompson."

Ziro cracked up. "Heh-heh!"

They sighed, relieved.

"One final stipulation. You performed well enough to save your lives, but no one here will say a word to Ari about this." Ziro snarled. "Got it? Or I will kill you slowly, by placing a demon spider in your throat, and letting it eat your intestines."

There was a silence, then some shaky nods.

"Good. Ari will be back by the next episode, and I'll tell her at my own leisure." Ziro looked at the group. "Good. I'll see you all tomorrow..."


	16. Mini scene with Hiei and Ari!

(I had a little ((WElll a HUGE)) typo in the last episode. Kuro's real name is Ziro. ZIRO. I, by some stupid mistake, kept typing Kiro... I apologize for the confusion... Ari)

**:Flashback:**

_"Ahhh!" There was a loud scream, sort of familiar...Hiei!??!_

_Ari dashed back behind stage, forgetting Kuro's warnings. The group chased after her. Hiei was on the ground, caught in some kind of trap. It was not one of Ari's traps. This one was a dangerous trap. _

_"Hiei!" Ari cried, kneeling beside him. Hiei stared at her, awfully calm for having his leg swallowed in an evil looking trap. "What happened?" _

_"..." Hiei looked at it. "...I stepped in it." _

_Ari caught sight of blood. Kuwabara broke the trap apart, and Ari snuggled closer to him. Kuro was in the back, watching them intently._

_Chetara jumped in. "I'll host!" Chetara promised. "Come on." _

_The group filed after her. Kurama quickly bandaged the leg, then ran after Chetara. Ari became a crutch for Hiei, and helped him hobble home._

We all know what happened back at Ari's studio after she and Hiei started off for Ari's house. (Ari's house because it was closer than anyone's.) But this is what happened to Hiei and Ari.

Hiei didn't say anything for half the hobble home. He seemed irritated. Finally, halfway back, he pushed Ari off of him, and started walking.

"Hiei!" Ari gasped. "Oh. Right, you're still a demon..." Ari laughed. "You're so strong, that probably doesn't hurt at all."

Hiei stared at her a second. "..."

"Hiei, are you alright? You're not mad at ME, right?" Ari fidgeted nervously.

"No." Hiei kept walking toward Ari's room. Ari blinked. She ran after him.

In her room, she started bandaging Hiei's leg up properly. She kept looking up at him. He wasn't even watching her.

"Hiei, what's wrong?" Ari finally blurted.

"Someone's sabotaging the show." Hiei said, finally.

"What? Who?!" Ari was totally lost.

"That stupid bird creature."

"Kuro?"

Hiei leveled her with his stare.

Ari bit her lip. "I don't know, Hiei...He's so cute and innocent."

"With the looks he gives me..." Hiei muttered. "Innocent?..." He raised his voice. "He didn't want you backstage. Why?"

"He was worried about me?" Ari said, quietly. She frowned. Maybe...

"No." Hiei growled. "..."

Ari let out a deflated sigh. "Well..."

"Cool! You're bleeding!"

"We need to talk. Alone." Hiei declared. He glared at Ari's little brother, who was mulling about.

"Oooh, Ari. Are you still doing that fic that Mom 'n Dad asked you not to?" Her brother accused.

"Shut up!" Ari growled. Her brother took off...Probably with the intent to tell Mom and Dad. (A/N: I only have an older brother. The little brother's made up.) "Alright. Let's go on a picnic. Give you some time to properly phrase your accusations."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside, Ari and Hiei were seated by a huge oak tree. She gave him his favorite human sandwich -bologna, Miracle Whip, and Lays all squished together- (He'd been more influenced by Ari then he'd ever know) and Ari pulled out her salami, onion and Miracle Whip sandwich.

"Alright..." Ari sighed. "Now. Let's hear your thoughts on what happened."

"Kuro did it." Hiei said, flatly. "He set up that trap to kill me."

"You think Kuro tried to kill you?" Ari choked. "I mean, sure, he doesn't LIKE you, but...!"

"Shh!" Hiei growled. "Let me continue."

Ari nodded meekly. It was best to let him wind down.

"Kuro didn't want you backstage, where the trap was." Hiei continued. "He's overly protective of you, and a shapeshifter."

"Wa-?" Was what exploded out of Ari's mouth. Then silence.

"How do I know?" Hiei frowned. "My Jagan says."

"Yeah, but Hiei...The Jagan has a mind of its own, you said, right?" Ari was suddenly drawing at straws. "So, maybe it knows how much you hate him, and it's coming up with reasons for you to kill him!"

Hiei stared at her silently. A minute passed slowly. It wasn't until he'd finished his sandwich that he muttered, "Maybe."

"Maybe." Ari repeated, finishing her sandwich. She pulled out a soda. Diet Pepsi. Hiei eyed the can. Laughing, she pulled out his favorite soda...(and I can see Hiei drinking this) Mountain Dew. She waved it at him. "Want it?"

Hiei frowned at her. "..."

"What are you going to do to get it?" Ari teased. Hiei's confusion cleared. He grinned at her. Ari pretended to ignore him and took a drink of her diet soda. She moved his soda behind her. She leaned against it and watched him calmly. The game was on. "Words over four letters. Starting with Sushi..." She giggled.

"Idolize." Hiei said.

"Entertainment."

Hiei chuckled. "Toilet."

Ari thought. "Tourniquette."

"Evilly." Hiei muttered.

"Y..." Ari frowned. She groaned. "I lost."

"You'll get better with practice..." Hiei sneered, taking the soda. Ari gasped. That was low! That's what she'd said to Hiei when he first played.

"Hiei!"

Hiei chuckled. "What are you going to do about it?"

This was how they talked when they weren't onstage...

Ari frowned a second. Just a second. They had hundreds of these games. "SIAS? Winner gets a kiss from the loser."

"SIAS what?" Hiei said, wearily. He HATED SIAS (Summarize in a sentence)...It was hard! (Rules of SIAS: You must summarise a topic in one sentence, using as many cliches as possible, making it as good as you can using as little ANDs as possible.)

"I'll SIAS you..." She giggled. "You SIAS me. I'll go first."

Hiei sighed. Ari was good at this.

"SIAS: Hiei..." She muttered. Then came, "The cutest, strongest demon male under the sun who happens to be my boyfriend." She made a face. "That was terrible. Don't give me more than two. I only had one cliche, but I had no ands..."

"Fine. Two." Hiei nodded. "SIAS...uh, you. Smart, sassy neko/human girl who is the most beautiful I've ever seen, and has managed to capture my heart, and while being...um...wonderfully clever."

Ari shook her head at him, chuckling. "No cliches, and two ands? One star. But wonderful flattery. Now, Hiei...you owe me." Ari giggled. Hiei pretended to groan, unhappily. He quickly leaned in and gave her her kiss. As he pulled away, Ari sunk her nails into Hiei's shoulders and held him in place.

"Not done with you yet, Hiei Jaganshi." She murmured. "One more game. What's a three letter word starting with S that sounds like fun?"

Hiei blushed crimson. "Eh?...um..."

Ari suddenly laughed loudly. "Sun."

Hiei sat there in painful silence. By the time Ari stopped giggling, Hiei had one. He'd decided. "Ari..." He grinned. "I have one for you, too."

Ari blinked, and tilted her head at him. "Really?"

"Yeah..." He whispered a word in her ear, and Ari instinctively looked towards her house, and giggled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Ari picked up the phone, and called her friend Pan. It rang twice and Pan picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hi, Pan! It's Ari."

"Hey, Ari! What's up?" Pan grinned.

There was a muffled, " 'Who's Pan?' " (BTW, " ' means it's muffled.)

" 'My friend. Shh, Hiei, I'm talking on the phone.' " "Sorry, Pan. Nothing, really. I need a favor." Ari sighed. She suddenly giggled loudly, but covered up the phone immeadiately. " 'Stop!' "

"Uh...Ari...What do you need?" Pan winced.

"Oh, smack. I forgot you were on the phone." Ari uncovered the phone. "Well, you saw what happened last episode, right? You were there."

"I saw it." Pan meant to end the conversation as quickly as possible.

"Good. Well, it really wasn't, right?"

" 'Hurry up and get off that thing. ' " Hiei growled in the background.

"Right. What do you need?" Pan pressed.

"Host the next episode for me." Ari sighed, into the phone. "I can't make it, because I'm tending to Hiei. I can't wait to watch it, though!"

"I'll host it for you, Ari!" Pan jumped on the chance to host Ari's most popular fic.

"Thanks, Pan!" Ari grinned. "Can't wait to see it!"

"No problem, Ari." Pan grinned. YES.

"Alright, I gotta go. Hiei's chomping at the bit to get me off the phone." Ari said, with a sigh.

"Alright. I'm heading to the studio. Catch me on TV, Ari!" Pan grinned. They both hung up. (YES!!!) Pan grinned.

(BTW, Just for the record, everything said in this conversation is fact, pretty much. I did not host the next episode. In fact, I had nothing to do with it. So, when you review, tell Pan how much you loved it!)


	17. Whose Line Epi 16

I'm not owning YYH. Although I can wish…

Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara sat around behind stage, waiting for Ari to return with their pal Hiei.

"Heya, guys!" squealed a new voice. The boys turned to look at the owner of the voice.

"Hey.. you're not Ari." Kuwabara stated matter-of-factly. The owner of the voice was obviously a woman, though, as the long silver hair and feminine voice perfectly stated.

"Of course I'm not." The woman said, sticking her tongue out. "But I'm here to whip you guys into shape!"

Kuwabara cringed.

"Erm.. I mean, host for Ari!"

Kuwabara breathed a sigh of relief.

"Um.. what are we gonna do about Hiei?" Yusuke wondered.

"Oh, I have that taken care of.."

"Hello and welcome to WHOSE LINE IS IT ANYWAY! Tonight's cast are.. it's a bird, it's a plane, it's Yusuke Urameshi!"

Random people in the audience clapped. Hmm, a lot less than usual.

"By your powers combined, it's Kazuma Kuwabara!"

Silence. Overreacting, as usual, the baka shook his fist at the audience.

"Does whatever a spider can, Shuichi Minamino, aka Kurama!"

Fangirls erupted into an explosion of cheering. Kurama waved.

"And, taking the place of Hiei while the shorty is hurt, Blossom, Bubbles, and Prince Koenma!"

Even more cheers than before. Koenma sat in his chair, in all his shining teenage glory, rubbing his temples in frustration while Yusuke and Kuwabara sat giggling beside him.

"Hehe.. he's a Powerpuff Girl.."

"I'm your host Pan Pokurana. If you don't know how this show works, go shoot yourself now! These four actors are gonna make up stuff for you off their top of their head based off what I tell them to do. After each game I assign points depending on how well I like them. In the end I award a winner and the losers get to do something special with me while the winner points and laughs. But it's just me playing favorites because the points don't matter. That's right, the points don't matter, just like whatever Kuwabara says."

"Looks like it's Pick-On-The-Baka day, huh?" Yusuke said. Kuwabara fumed.

"The first you're going to play is Whose Line. Step right up, Kurama and Koenma!" Pan giggled as she picked up a card. As Koenma and Kurama stepped down and got their slips, Pan read the card.

"The two of you are two high school student council members about to start a debate."

Kurama was first to speak. "Today's debate is to discuss a very important matter that has plagued me for nights," He pulled a slip. "I can't believe it's not butter."

Koenma mock-gasped. "Oh yeah! Well, I prepared a statement to say in response! It's so witty, everyone's head would explode if they weren't on council!" He pulled a slip. "I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts!"

Pan cracked up. Kurama feigned dramatic sadness. "My uncle had a piece of advice he'd always say to me, and I think it will help me now..," Kurama pulled a slip. "I'm sure you've tried playing marco polo in a toilet before!"

Koenma almost 'fainted.' "What, how did YOU know that!? Well, you know what they always say," He pulled another slip, "When in doubt, hump it!"

Kurama backed up. "Duuuude."

Meanwhile, Pan was laughing out loud, bashing her hand against that poor buzzer on the desk. Everyone in the cast seats stared wide-eyed at Koenma, who shrugged at sat down.

Pan finally recovered from her fit. "Alright, 500 points to Kurama and 1-billion points to Koenma, because he has a lovely bunch of coconuts." Everyone laughed. Except Koenma.

"Alright, our next game is one of my favorite games ever, Scenes from the Hat." All four of the cast members ran to opposite sides of the stage.

"Alright, I'm gonna pull out slips from this hat and make them act it out. First slip is.. 'If YYH characters advertised Starburst candies.' Go."

Yusuke stepped up. "Try new "Urameshi Brand Starbursts!" They'll make you kick ass AND kill your grades at the same time! WOW!"

Pan giggled and buzzed him.

Yusuke stepped up again. "Kurama Starbursts can make even the dumbest kids seem smart! Warning: Do not eat if you are pregnant, nursing or already a know-it-all…"

Pan laughed again, and buzzed him. Pan pulled out another slip. "Haha.. Alright. "Common misspellings for 'Kuwabara' and 'Yusuke'…"

Kurama stepped up. "U – S – U – C - K. … Hmm, that can't be right.." Pan laughed at Kurama and buzzed him.

Kuwabara stepped up. "C – U – W – U – B –A – What the hell?" Pan buzzed him and pulled a slip.

"Alright," Pan laughed as she read it. "If The YYH Cast Had Pets."

Koenma stepped up, dragging Yusuke behind him. He just stood there, with Yusuke at his side, and he was grinning.

Pan brought a hand to her mouth to muffle the explosion of laughter. "Oooh, I'd be INSULTED if he did that to me."

Koenma went back, but Yusuke stayed up and he pretended to pet a dog. "Hey, Kuwabara, let your cats outside!"

Pan hit the buzzer multiple times and the four actors went back to their seats.

"Alright, we'll be back with more Whose Line after these commercials. Be sure to buy EVERYTHING they tell you to."

The cast walked up to Pan. "Why are we doing a commercial break?"

Pan stuck out her tongue. "Because I need a filler. Shut up." The cast looked at each other.

"Did Ari ever need a commercial filler?" Yusuke whispered to Kuwabara. Kuwabara shook his head. "I don't think so.."  
"Somehow I don't think she's as good at this as Ari was.." Pan raised an eyebrow. "HelLO. I'm right HERE! I can hear you!!"

Yusuke narrowed his eyes. "Let's go. Looks like some people don't know how to mind their own business."

Pan shook her fist. "You were right in front of me, you morons!" Yusuke and Kuwabara ignored her.

She'd have her revenge this day. Oh, what sweet revenge it would be!

As the last commercial flickered off, the cast sat back in their seats, the crowd screaming for the show back up.

"Welcome back to Whose Line is it Anyway! As you can see from our cast, the fangirl zapper managed to work! Thank you, commercial break!" More clapping ensued.

"Alright, let's start off with the third game, Weird Interviews!"

"Wait, what's that?" Kuwabara asked.

"Well, we have three chairs and a podium on-stage. One of you will sit at the podium and get interviewed by the other three. Based on what questions you are asked, you're supposed to guess what they are interviewing you about.

"Ahh." Kuwabara nodded. "Who's gonna be interviewed?" Pan looked at the card.

"Yusuke will be interviewed. Step up lady," she looked at Kuwabara, who in turn glared at her, "And gentlemen, and take your spots." She handed Kuwabara, Koenma and Kurama a card that had what they were interviewing Yusuke about. Kuwabara grimaced as Koenma and Kurama struggled to suppress a loud laugh.

Yusuke stepped up to the podium, and was talking about the fact that he and Kuwabara had been dating secretly for years.

"So, Mr. Urameshi, how long exactly has this been going on?" Koenma asked, grinning.

"Oh, not long at all. Only about five years." Yusuke replied, seemingly proud.

Kurama was next up. "How did you ever manage to keep it a secret?"

"Two simple things: Silly String and duct tape." Yusuke said. "A few cans and rolls of those and no one will ever know."

"And what made you _decide_ to tell everyone?" Kuwabara spat. Yusuke thought about this for a moment.

"The women." Yusuke said with a grin. "Chicks love honest men."

"So I take it you're a cat person?" Koenma asked, writing something on his illusionary clipboard.

"Oh, no, I'm deathly allergic. I prefer bunnies." Yusuke sighed. "I'll show you some pictures after the interview."

"But, if that's the case, how did you manage to survive those late-night sleepovers?" Kurama inquired.

"Oh, it was easy. Umm.. I ate the cats."

Kuwabara gasped. "Wait, wouldn't that make it worse!?"

"Oh yeah.." Yusuke suddenly collapsed on the floor as if he were dead. The crowd clapped and applauded as Yusuke got back up, Pan buzzing them out.

"Alright, can you guess what was going on?" Pan asked.

"I've been volunteering at the Cat Shelter." Yusuke guessed.

"Oooh, so close, but you and Kuwabara have been dating behind Keiko's back for the last five years." Yusuke's eye twitched. "1000 points to Yusuke for admitting his forbidden love for Kuwabara, and one-million points to Kurama, Koenma and Koenma, because their names all start with K!"

The K-men looked at her. "Oh, and by the way, I didn't mean that in the sense you're probably thinking. I just noticed it, really.." They moved the chairs back to their original spots.

"Alright, next game.." Pan looked up. "Hey, I remember you from the last episode!" Pan yelled. She was in the audience during episode 15, when Ari had to take Hiei home.

Standing over the desk, in all his glory, was Ziro, Kuro's more evil form. Yusuke stood ready to fight again, but Ziro just scoffed at him.

"Ari sent me to check up on things, just in case you were messing up." Ziro said, being blunt. "Well, nothing's on fire, but how about I finish this for you?"

Pan shook her head. "How 'bout no?" Pan stook her tongue out at him. Ziro shook his head.

"It's not as if you were doing a _good job._" Ziro shrugged.

"Hey, she's doing just fine!" Yusuke said.

"Dude, weren't you the one that said she sucked at this?" Kuwabara asked. Kurama and Koenma looked at both of them with a glare.

"Oh look, even your own cast thinks the same way." Ziro said, glancing over at Yusuke and Kuwabara. "So how about you hand the desk to someone that know's what he is doing?"

"… yeah. Let's do that!" Pan grinned. "I'm sorry, but this desk is going to someone that is NOT you. You came too late in the show, so you have no points, so you can't win! HA!" Pan laughed. "Tonight's winner is Prince Koenma!"

Ziro looked at his watch. "What do you know, I am late. Oh well. I did what Ari wanted." Ziro stood at the wall to a side of the studio to watch. From what happened last episode, he was sure to get a kick out of this.

"So we're going to do the game Superheroes." Koenma said, sitting at the desk. "Alright, from the audience I need the name of an unlikely superhero!"

"Broccoli man!"

"Captain Donut!"

"The Easter Bunny!"

"Finally, something completely unrelated to food. Alright, Kurama, the Easter Bunny, needs a crisis!"

"Rabbit season is here!" Koenma laughed.

"Oh, I like that one! Ok, Easter Bunny, it's rabbit season! What are you going to do about it?"

Kurama walked, or rather, _hopped_ on stage. "Little rabbit Froo-Froo, hopping through the.." Beeep, beeep! "Holy Egg Hunt! It's rabbit season!" Kurama hop-paced around nervously. "Ohh, ohh. I hope my superfriends get here soon!"

Kuwabara leapt onto the stage! "Sorry I'm late!" Kurama looked up.

"Thank God you're here, Dr. Killjoy!" Kurama said happily.

Kuwabara looked around. "I didn't know you got a new bird." Kurama looked back at the 'monitor' as Kuwabara walked up to an empty space, pretended to grab something out of a cage, and bite its head off.

"Oh yes. It's a rare bird." Kuwabara just laughed as Kurama continued. Then, Yusuke jumped onto the stage.

"Sorry I'm late! I got lost in traffic and I-"

"Thank goodness it's you, Unable-To-Keep-His-Hands-Off-Everyone man!" Kuwabara said. In a flash, Yusuke put a hand on Kuwabara's shoulder, then on Kurama's shoulder. "…"

Kuwabara glared. "Get your hand off me!"

"No!"

At that moment, Pan jumped onto the stage. "I'm here!" Yusuke looked at her. "Thank the Lord, it's The Magical Midget!" (No offense to anyone that actually IS a midget.)

Pan crouched down. "Yes, it is I! Ooof!" Pan attempted to walk across the floor while imitating a midget. "I'm not short! I'm vertically impaired!" She said.

"It's Rabbit Season! What are we going to do!?" Kurama yelled.

"Switch the sign back to duck season!" Pan said. "Works every time! Now, I have to go. I left a roast in my extremely tall oven!" Pan tried to walk over to the side of the stage, but tripped over her foot and fell face-first into the carpet. "My, Easter Bunny, what a nice color rug you have."

"Well, I have to get home and go to work. I have a lot of patients to kill- erm, I mean treat." Kuwabara bounded offstage.

"I'm a lonely man.." Yusuke said, putting a hand on Kurama's shoulder.

"Yes. Yes you are." Kurama said, eyeing the other hand that was currently making it's way down to his rear. Kurama jerked out of his grasp. With a sad expression on his face, Yusuke left.

"Another crisis is solved, for the sake of all oppressed bunnies all over the world!" Kurama said triumphantly.

"A wonderful speech gov'na!" Pan said. "Now help me up?"

Koenma, who had been laughing almost the whole time, buzzed out the cast.

"Not bad. Not bad at all." Ziro smirked from his corner.

"Alright, that's it for Whose Line. Now our cast gets to read the credits like high school students at a council meeting! Seeya!"

"What credits?" Yusuke asked. But there was no answer. Pan was gone. He looked at Kuwabara, Koenma and Kurama. All of them shrugged.


	18. Whose Line Epi 17

(I apologize for any profanity used by Ziro...)

(Ari)

The next day, Pan called Ari bright and early. "Hey, Ari! Did you catch my show?"   
"Yeah, I did!" Ari grinned, with a laugh. "It was brilliant. I was cracking up, and my sponsors loved the commercial break. You're their favorite host!"

Pan laughed. "You aren't, by any chance, planning on coming back this episode, are you? I could cover for another one, if you want."

"No! No, no, it's alright!" Ari jumped, sounding slightly panicked. "Sorry, but I can't wait to get back to it, now that Hiei's all better. I REALLY missed hosting that show..."

"Well, alright." Pan sighed, sadly. "I'll be watching the next one. Good luck, Ari."

"Wait! Pan!" Ari cried.

"What?" Pan asked.

"Who was that guy at the end of your episode?" Ari asked. "The one who wanted to host?"

"That was Kuro. In his human form. Didn't you.. ..."

"KURO?" Ari blinked. "Wait. My Kuro? Kuro, the animal?"

"Yeah.. YOUR Kuro." Pan blinked.

"That's um...insane. You're sure?" Ari asked, puzzled. "Wow. That's crazy." The shock had passed, and now her voice sounded weird. "I have to go. Time for the next episode..." Ari said.

"Bye!" Pan said, smiling.

For some reason, Ari wasn't sure if she believed it or not. So many people were against Kuro...Maybe it was all true...But, then again, maybe it wasn't.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Ari's Whose Line studio, Ari was hugging her desk fiercely, when she heard a tearful, "Woooo..." from behind her.

"KURO!" Ari cried, turning toward him. Kuro flew into her arms immeadiately, and Ari snuggled him close. He vaguely toyed with the idea of revealing himself to her now, but was interrupted with that thought by Hiei.

Hiei cleared his throat loudly, interrupting Kuro's moment. Ari let Kuro go, and he flew onto her desk. Glaring at Hiei, Kuro started grooming himself.

"Where is everyone?" Ari asked Hiei.

"Coming." Hiei sat down in his chair, looking comfortable. He gave her a smirk. "Ten minutes...maybe... at the maximum."

"Yay!" Ari cheered, as Hiei very discreetly patted his lap. She ran over to him. Plopping into his lap, she layed her head on his shoulder happily. Hiei, out of spite for Kuro, and pure want, kissed her.

"Woo!" Kuro cried, sounding strangled. Hiei and Ari ignored him. Shortly after that...

"Oof!" Hiei groaned, pushing her away.

"Oh!! Are you alright?" Ari asked, worriedly.

"Fine." Hiei assured her, with a smirk. "It just felt like someone punched me in the stomach. It didn't hurt."

Kuro flew into a vibrant rage. He transformed into Ziro lightning fast. "Damn you!!" He yelled. "You are REALLY PISSING ME OFF!"

They both jumped and looked in the direction of Ziro. But he'd transformed back as fast as he'd transformed. All they saw was Kuro sitting on the table, his back to them.

The group came in and Ari jumped up, looking embarrassed. They all grinned at Ari and Hiei spitefully.

"L-let's start." Ari blushed, taking a seat.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello, and welcome to Whose Line Is It Anyway YYH Style. The cast today is,"

"I knew you were into some kinky stuff...Yusuke Urameshi!"  
"WTF!?!" Yusuke blurted. A few fans clapped for him.

"If you think this is big, you should see his ego, Kazuma Kuwabara!"

Kuwabara snarled at Ari. The fans stopped clapping entirely. There was one or two clappers out there.

"You win the internet, Shuichi 'Kurama' Minamino!"

Kurama smiled and waved at the ecstatic audience. A large portion of the audience clapped.

"His smexiness far outranks yours, Hiei Jaganshi!"

Hiei groaned, and another large portion of the fans cheered.

"I'm your host, Ariana Miyuki, and it's good to be back. How this game works is," Ari continued proudly. "Ra! It's good to be back. Anyway,"

"Ra?" Everyone blinked, confused.

"Oops, I've spent too much time talking about ancient Egypt lately..." Ari laughed, spitefully. "Anyway, how the game is going to work is that I read these pretty pink cards to my actors there, wave actors," The whole cast waved to the audience. "And they make things up pertaining to the cards off the top of their heads. It's all very fun to watch. And then I assign points to the actors based on their performance, and the winner gets to laugh at the losers as they have a little fun with me." Ari grinned. "But the points don't matter, because I'm just going to choose my least favorite person. That's right! The points DON'T matter, like STDs to a slut!"

"Oooh, that was low." Yusuke piped up, cheerfully.

"I liked it..." Ari grinned, wickedly. "The first game we're going to play is called Two Line Vocabulary." "It's for Yusuke, Kuwabara, and...hm...Kurama. Yusuke, you can only say, 'I like my chili hot' and 'What is that?'. Idiot, erm, Kuwabara, you can only say, 'Your mom!' and 'Did you say a gay bar?' The scene is, lost in the woods. Go."

"Urgh, we're so lost. I am, you guys are. I can't even remember your names..." Kurama sighed.

"Your mom!" Kuwabara piped.

"Too bad it's like, 90 degrees today...It's so hot..." Kurama complained.

"I like my chili HOT." Yusuke grinned.

"What does chili have to do with the weather?" Kurama asked. "It doesn't fit."

"Your mom..." Kuwabara was obviously implying something.

"What were you about to say, you..." Kurama started.

"Did you say a gay bar?" Kuwabara looked puzzled.

"We are so lost. Mentally and otherwise..."

"What is that?"

"Your mom!" Kuwabara cried, looking freaked out. Fans snickered.

"Run!!" Kurama shouted, looking despirate.  
BUZZZ! Ari hit the buzzer a couple times for effect. "Love that sound. 5000 points to Kuwabara, for that last 'Your mom!'. 2500 to Yusuke for likin his chili hot, and -500 to Kurama for being lame. Alright, next game is Scenes from a Hat."

They gathered in the middle of the stage.

"If Yusuke was a straight A student." Ari read, with a snicker.

"No way, Yusuke, that's im...look! Is that a flying pig?" Kurama pointed at Kuwabara. Ari buzzed him, laughing hysterically.

"You're a straight A student, Yusuke? Yeah, right. That would happen about the same time that Kuwabara got smexy..." Hiei piped up, with an eye roll. "Oh my god! No way!" Ari buzzed Hiei, cracking up.

"Reasons why Youko should never have his own BBQ sauce." Ari read. "Holy Ra..."

Kurama stepped forward, looking ecstatic about this slip.

"Try the new sensation that's sweeping the nation! Youko's Floral B-B-Q Bouquet!" Kurama grinned.

"Yum! Rose Barbeque!" Ari piped up, buzzing him.

Kurama stepped forward again, this time looking wicked.

"Are things getting slightly...Routine between you and your girlfriend/s? Try Youko's delicious new Floral Barbeque Sauce. Low on calories, carbs, fats, and flowerlicious, it can steam up your love life the way it was BEFORE you had a steady girlfriend! Not made for use on meats..." Kurama grinned.

Ari cracked up, and fell out of her swivel chair. The whole cast was cracking up at Youko's expense. Shortly after that, once she'd calmed down, Ari buzzed Kurama out again. "ZOMG...I can't breathe..." Ari gasped, laughing hard. "Next slip, Reasons never caught on camera as to why Kayko slaps Yusuke."

"Yusuke! I saw you touching her!" Kuwabara hmmphed Yusuke, pretending to slap him. "Who is she?" BUZZ.  
"Yusuke! Did you just have a private thought!?!?" Hiei mimiced Kayko. "Who is she?" Hiei pretended to slap Yusuke, as well.

BUZZ!

"Yusuke! I thought I told you never to use that word!" Kurama piped up. "WHO IS SHE?"

BUZZ!

"Now, we're playing a game called Unlikely Sitcom. Here's where we take two of you, and give you two personalities, which Kurama has to sing about. You two are getting an apartment together. We need two conflicting personalities!" Ari called to the audience. "It's for Yusuke and Hiei."

"Dracula!" Someone yelled out at random.

"Shakespeare!"

"Dracula and Shakespeare, take it away, Kurama." Ari grinned, turning to him.

"..." The music started. "They met on a crowded street corner in the dead of night, Who's that? One had power of flight, Dracula! The other, wrote about lots of plight! Shakespeare! The moved in together, and now...Dun-nun, it's a really bad relationship!" Kurama sung. "Shakespeare thinks Dracula should get a day job, and Dracula just tells him to F--- off! (Hysterical laughter) Shakespeare and Dracula! Their relationship's prickly like a cactua! It's... Shakespeare and Dracula!"

Hiei grinned, revealing his ADORABLE fangs...Ari buzzed it. "NICE!" She laughed. "Shakespeare and Dracula... Next up is Let's Make a Date. Three of you have 'quirker identities' to assume and Hiei, who is the bachelor, has to guess which they are, by asking dating questions." She passed out the cards.

Kurama turned into Youko. "I call this game..." Youko sat on the stool, and flipped his hair sexily over his shoulder. The fangirls went wild over him.

"Youko!" Ari growled. "You're one of the contestants. You are what's on that card."

Youko read it, raising his eyebrows. "You're joking."

"No, I'm not." Ari grinned at him. "Have fun..."

"Oh, I will..." Youko grinned.

Hiei sat on the bench, looking uncomfortable. "Um...hello, and welcome to my dating show...I'm here to choose one of you to go out with...Contestant #1... If you were a vegetable, which would you be?"

Contestant #1 was Youko, who was Ari. "A vegetable? I LOVE those!" Youko clapped his hands. "OMG, your voice is soooo sexy! Um, sorry, If I were a vegetable, I would probably be an ear of corn, because I would love to be smeared all over with butter..."

Ari seethed silently where she was. She had figured out what Youko was...

"Ooo, getting a little sexy, #1? Contestant #2. If I were to go on a massive killing spree, what would you do?"

Contestant #2 was Yusuke, who was Bakura from YGO. "Great Scott! I don't think that would be very nice at all!"

Hiei blinked. Eh? "Oh. Erm, Contestant #3? If we were to date each other, what would you be willing to sacrifice for me?"

Contestant #3 was Kuwabara. Kuwabara was a teenage girl on a cellphone. "Me? What would I sacrifice? Oh, hold on. OMG! No way! Joey's dating HER? I don't believe it. No way. No. Really. Amazing!"

"Contestant #1." Hiei sighed. "If we were to start dating, and I took you to a restaurant, what would you order?"

"Depends if it was a FANCY restaurant or not." Youko tilted his head, with a giggle. "If it was a fancy restaurant, I would want Lobster Bisque." He started messing with his nails, and biting on one as a punctuation. "If it was a regular restauraunt, I would probably want steak and roasted vegetables, with a side of either steak sauce, or white salad oil. Depending on my mood, and I wouldn't put it on one or the other, I would pour it all over both."

Hiei put his head in his hands and groaned. He knew that taste in food well enough. "Contestant #2. Same question!"

"Oh, you wouldn't have to take me out!" Yusuke insisted. "Just a quiet evening at home would be positively fabulous! Right on, next one up!"

"Contestant #3..." Hiei started.

"NO WAY! I LOVE YOU!" Kuwabara cried. "That's wonderful! I can't wait for the party tonight! Right."

"Contestant #1..." He skipped over Kuwabara. "If you were something from a supermarket, what would you be?"

"Chocolate syrup!" Youko grinned. "It's ambiguous, so of course I would choose that."

"Uh..." Hiei blinked. BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ!

"Who were they?" Ari gritted her teeth.

"Contestant #3 is a teenager?"

"On?"

"The phone?"

"Right. And Youko." Ari asked. She glared venom at Youko.

"Ari." Hiei said, instantly. Ari gave him a polite glare.

"No matter how offended you are, that is you perfectly." Youko sneered at her. "Hiei recognized you immeadiately. No sense of taste, flirtatious, and kinky. You are a neko, after all. I've had my expiriences with them."

"And #2?" Ari was POed.

"Some british loser." Hiei shrugged. (HA! Take that, Ashley!)

Ari shot dagger eyes at Youko. "Close enough. Next game..." She gritted her teeth. "The winner is Kuwabara. The topic is...Hm..."

"Smexy. Stuff that is smexy." Youko said, smoothly. "Start the music."

Ari was still POed at him, whether it was true or not was NOT the issue. She stormed to the stage, and the music started for the Smexy Hoedown.

Yusuke stepped forward.

"Smexy is my favorite thing, I absolutely love it so.

I love all things that are smexy, even if they're a ho,

There is one thing that I find absolutely smexy above all,

And that's a chick that knows what to do, when in a brawl!"

Hiei stepped forward.

"I was never a fan of smexy, I never really cared,

Until I met my girlfriend Ari, then I really stared.

She was the truth of the word, she was it all,

The smexiest girl around, well, that's what I'd read on the bathroom stall..."

Ari stepped forward, with a sigh.

"I've fallen in love with smexy, it's really ruled my life,

I looked for it and wouldn't quit, although it brought much strife.

After I lost most my life for not having it, my life lost to a pout

I have to admit that in the end? Smexy sought ME out..."

She pointed to Hiei, and stepped back. Youko gave her a mocking, aww, and stepped forward.

"Smexy is the best thing ever, it really is,

It's the best thing in a girl, and you know I'm a ladies whiz.

As long as my ladies have smexy, nothing else matters,

She could be smart, dumb, rich, poor, or even wear her clothes in tatters!"

Youko took a bow at the vivacious applause that rang out at the end of his hoedown.

"Yeah, you're not smexy!" Ari yelled at Youko, going over to her chair, and grabbing her coat.

"Woo!" Kuro stated. (You're a thousand times smexier than him, Ari!)

"Thank you!" Ari smiled at Kuro. Glaring at Youko, she left. Youko turned back into Kurama, and Hiei chased after Ari.

Kuro turned into Ziro. "Sadly, I couldn't do it..." He grinned wickedly at Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama. "Not yet. You are all still bound to my rules, or I'll kill you, got it? Don't forget that." Ziro headed offstage, and the rest of the cast stared off after him, trying to think of a way to bring him down.


	19. Whose Line Epi 18

(All of the introductions and references to anything from last episode was from a popular Youtube series called Yu-Gi-Oh The Unabridged Series. It's the coolest show ever. It's by _LittleKuriboh_, and if you get a chance, go watch them. I just wanted to credit...so maybe some of you would check out his comedic brilliance. _LittleKuriboh_ is the best...

Except one. "Oh, Inari!" is from the coolest story ever, called Yu Yu Hakusho is just a story. By: Banshee01 And just for the record, you want to read that story. It's my new favorite. Inari... is... such... a... smexy beast... lol, he's the best)  
---Ariana Miyuki)

--------------------------------------------------------

Pan had thought about it long and hard over her weekend, and she'd decided. She had become a Ziro fangirl.

---------------------------------------------------------

When finally Ari arrived at her studio, she heard chaos coming from the back room. There was a frantic yelling of a male voice, and a hysterical girl shrieking.  
"ZOMG, IT'S ZIRO!!" Pan shrieked at the top of her lungs, glomping him hard, and knocked him to the ground. She stuck to him like velcro, as he tried to squirm free from her grip.  
"LET ME GO, WOMAN!" Ziro cried, despirately, squirming in her grip. "Release me, now!!"

Ari walked up. Her eyes grew wide at the sight that met her. A black haired, green eyed male was pinned to the ground by her friend Pan, who was getting ready to do no one knew WHAT... "Pan?!?! What are you doing? In my studio?!?"

"Um...glomping his smexiness?" Pan suggested. Ari got a good look at Ziro as the wheels in her head turned, and turned. Then she grinned.

"...get her off of me." Ziro pleaded, despirately. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to see the inside of your studio, you're so amazing..."

"You're lying." Ari said, flatly. "And I'm going to leave her there until you tell me the truth about everything...Kuro!"

Ziro let out a gasp, then muffled it. "I...I don't know what you're..."  
"I wonder how much his clothes would be worth on Ebay..." Ari muttered. "After all, he'll be a celebrity by the time I'm done with him...You can even take them from him, Pan."  
"YAY!" Pan cried, happily.

"Wait!!! I'll talk..." He winced.

------------------------------------------------------------

The group arrived, and found Ari sitting at her desk, looking slightly dazed.

"Hey, Ari." Hiei blinked at her.

"Hi, Hiei." Ari grinned at him, nonchalantly. "Let's start, right?"

Somewhere in the audience, she knew was Pan and Ziro...Pan would probably NEVER let him go...

------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello and welcome to Whose Line Is It Anyway, the cast today is..."

"But it is a windmill!...Yusuke Urameshi!" Yusuke looked puzzled, and waved. ( _Don Quixote_ )

"We don't have LARGE...b!tch, Shuichi Minamino!" Kurama waved at his fangirls, with a wince from Ari's crude reference. (Small, Medium, Large _Foamy™_)

"The horses are drinking the holy water...Hiei Jaganshi!"

"And finally, his name is Iago Mon- Touya!" Ari grinned proudly. There were a few laughs in the audience at the reference to the popular movie. (The Princess Bride)

"Now, I know what you're thinking. Why do we have Touya here, and not Jin? Or, for that matter, not Kuwabara? I have a valid reason." Ari grinned. "Now, I'm the host, Ariana Miyuki. Bow down and worship my haircut! All of you! (Bakura gets a job at Youtube by _LittleKuriboh_) How the game works is I read these cards, and these actors act out stuff. "

Ari laughed. "They're good at what they do, so don't insult them. I then assign points to who I think was the best, but the points don't matter. That's right, the points don't matter, like Pamela Anderson to Michael Jackson..."

"Ouch, cold." Kurama winced.

"Hey, I like Michael Jackson..." Ari admitted. "And I don't think he was guilty, but many of my audience does, so..."

"Oh, I bet you think OJ was innocent too..." Yusuke grumbled.

"I'm not that far out!" Ari got defensive. "First game. We're playing Scenes from a Hat." (A/N: All things stated here are true personal believes of the author...thank you.)

The group gathered in the middle.

"Last minutes..." Ari read.

"I hate to break it to you. I know we've been together for 80 long years, but..." Yusuke sighed, back hunched over and talking like an old person. "I just discovered I'm gay..."

The group cracked up.

Ari ran away from the desk and onto the stage. She beconed Hiei onto the stage. She was (pretending to) cradling something in her arms. "Guess what I JUST found out..." Ari said, innocently to Hiei, shielding the 'object' from his view.

"Uh..." Hiei eyed her arms. Ari laughed, and took a step back.

Hiei stepped forward. "We've been together for 15 years now. I have to get this off my chest, sweetheart... I've been cheating for 20..."

Ari turned her head away, looking ashamed, then she laughed and buzzed him.

"Next slip." Ari laughed. "Why Hiei has never starred in a romance movie. ... Oh, Inari! Hehe...Go."

"Who's Inari?" Hiei glared.

Ari laughed. "Just go."

Yusuke stepped forward, beconing Kurama. "Aren't the stars so beautiful tonight, Hiei?" Yusuke held Kurama's arm, with a delicate Ari type sigh.

Kurama looked at the sky.

"Aren't they just MAGICAL...?" Yusuke sighed, looking up.

Kurama blinked up. "...Hn. About as MAGICAL as this pathetic planet..."

Ari buzzed them, snickering. "Nice."

Touya stepped up, and beconed Yusuke. Touya leaned forward. "Well...aren't you the hottest thing since the sun..." Touya flirted. "Nice to meet you."

Yusuke glared at Touya. "...Hn. One more word, and you die."

Ari buzzed them, with a laugh.

Kurama stepped forward, and beconed Hiei. "Now, what you have to do, is take her into your arms, and kiss her in all of these places..." Kurama showed Hiei a chart. "Then you remove her shirt..."

Hiei looked horrified. "Can't...I have a girlfriend..."

"It's not like it's real, Hiei, it's acting. Remember, when you take her clothes off..." Kurama kept going, and Ari buzzed him.

"Enough! Geez, Kurama. It didn't say a lemon fic, it said a romance movie..." Ari glared at Kurama.

"There's a difference?" Kurama frowned.

Ari laughed. "Touche... Next slip, Odd things to sing about. "

Hiei stepped forward. "Heyyyy, I think I know-o you... haven't I seen you before(or)?... Oh, wait,... heyyy, maybe it was youuu,...that I saw,... in that picture I saw when I was with your girrrllllfriend..."

Ari buzzed him.

"100 sexy girls in my bed, 100 sexy girls, take one out, screw her around, 99 sexy girls in my bed!" Youko sang, having joined them for this.

Ari choked. Then she buzzed him.

"And then... I started beatin' him up, pummelin him til there was no more... And then, I spread him all over the floor..." Yusuke sang.

Ari buzzed him.

"So I got a brilliant notion... And I set my plan in motion... I killed him 'til he was dead... until he was purple, black, blue, and red..." Touya sang, brilliantly. Ari cheered.

"Next game is... Sound Effects! This is for Hiei and Touya. I want to be a sound effect...Hiei's sound effect..." She grinned wickedly. "First, I'll read this... It says that Hiei, the Warrior, is going to rescue the damsel in distress from Touya, the villain." She walked up on the stage and around. She finally stopped at someone. "Hello." Ari grinned.

"Hihi!" The girl grinned, excitedly.

"What's your name?" Ari asked her.

"I'm Mariko." She grinned.

"Nice to meet you, Mariko. You will be Touya's sound effects. Come on down, and we'll get started." Ari beconed. They stood in the spots.

"It's time to save the damsel." Hiei muttered. "I shall just hop on my HORSE..."

"Bockbock!" Ari clucked, and Hiei jumped.

"My...horse has turned into a chicken!!" Hiei gasped.

Ari whuffed like a horse, and whinnied.

"There, it's back to normal...Let me gallop off..."

"Clunk, clunk, clunk!" Ari grinned.

"Uh...oops?" Hiei blinked.

"You there! Who dares intrude on my place of business?" Touya demanded, drawing his sword. Mariko was so starstruck that she missed her cue. Touya looked down at his 'sword'. "Uh...Looks like I missed."

"Looks like it..." Hiei grinned.

Touya tried again.

"UMPH!" Mariko groaned.

Touya blinked. "That was...hard to draw..."

"Hehe..." Hiei grinned. He drew his.

"Plunk." Ari said.

Hiei blinked. "I must save the maiden!" He pretended to open the door, and Ari grinned widely. The look on her face brought grins to everyone. "Maiden, are you in there?"

"..." Ari bit her lip, then started up. Tilting her head to the ceiling, she took a few deep breaths to start... "Ohhhhhhh... oooooh. Oh. Oh! YES! OH! OH!" She started into the most racquetous wailing and moaning and crying out that the entire stage started to blush. Hiei pretended to fling the door shut, crimson. Ari stopped and burst into laughter.

"Uh...seems like the maiden is...entertaining herself..." Hiei blushed.

"Sounds like it..." Touya winced.

"What's in there with her?" Hiei blinked.

"Nothing!" Touya blinked. "I left her with a bed, a pillow, covers, a candlestick..."

"Oh." Hiei nodded. "That's it then."

Ari exploded onto the ground, dying from laughter. Mariko was kneeling beside Ari, cracking up. Ari fell off the stage, laughing so hard...

Kurama buzzed the scene out.

"That's enough of that!" Kurama blushed, from his place onstage. He buzzed them a few more times.

Ari rolled around on the floor for awhile, before finally managing to stand. Then she gasped, "A candlestick!"

"Ari..." Hiei groaned, holding his head.

Shortly after, she managed to stand up, and sit in her chair. "I'm alright... Really. Thank you, Mariko."

Mariko bowed. "No problem!" She smiled at Touya, who raised an eyebrow at her...

"Next game." Ari grinned. They waited for her to continue speaking.

"World's worst." Ari took a deep breath. "World's worst lovemaker." She read from the card.

Hiei stepped down, and made himself look really bulky. "I AM...THE GREAT KAZUMA!"

Ari buzzed him, chuckling.

Yusuke stepped down, and Ari buzzed him.

"What the-!" Yusuke exploded, and Ari laughed at him.

Touya looked thoughtful. Then, he stepped down. He started looking like he was burying something. Ari buzzed him.

"That is sick, man." Yusuke blinked.

Kurama stepped down. "I'm experimenting... Don't worry, if you don't like it, you get to do whatever YOU want..."

Ari buzzed him. Kurama stepped down again.

"So...what's it like with a fat chick?" Kurama grinned. Ari buzzed him.

"Taking tips from Youko?" She asked.

Kurama nodded.

"Well, there's one." Ari buzzed him. Youko came out.

"You did NOT just buzz me!" He stomped his foot.

Ari laughed. "I sure did. Sorry, Youko, you're on the list."

Youko turned away from Ari. "Hm! Don't insult it if you've never tried it." He turned back into Kurama as the audience burst in to clapping appoval, and ROARED their praise to him.

"Sorry..." Kurama laughed.

"We love you, Kurama." Ari said, innocently. "Youko, we don't love. Youko, we lust. I don't, but... uh..." She said, under Hiei's glare. "Most do... next game!"

They went and sat down.

"I say we do a... sex hoedown!" Ari grinned. "That'll be today's theme. The winner is Touya, for his brilliant usage of a candlestick." She switched him places.

"Ugh..." Touya slid down in his chair. "Are you ever going to let that go?"

"NO! I didn't even know that people could do that!" Ari grinned. "Let's go, sex hoedown."

Yusuke stepped forward, and hoedowned to the music.

"I like sex, I really like it alot.

I think it's the best, it makes me really hot ((He made a face))

One of my favorite things, that's the best to do?

I like the regular plain simple way to woo-hoo!"

Kurama stepped forward, shook his head, and let Youko control.

"I met a girl at a party, she was really hot, she was really dirty,

We were hanging out alot, she was being really flirty.

Eventually, I got tired of this silly cat and mouse game,

So I got her alone, now... I have a ball and chain?"

Youko blinked. (not in song) "How the hell did that happen?"

The group laughed.

Hiei rubbed the back of his head, and stepped forward.

"I have a girlfriend, she is really shameless,

In the way she looks and even way she dresses...

A few seconds ago, she really made herself known,

But I know she'll make it up to me, tonight, when we get home..."

Ari grinned wickedly. "You wouldn't be wrong..." She winked at Hiei, and stepped forward.

"I am a neko, which means I'm really hot,

In fact, I haven't met a man who says I'm not,

Except for one, long long ago,

But guess what? That one male is now my boyfriend, so..."

"That's cheating!" Youko cried, outraged. "That's not sex related!"

"Fine, fine..." Ari sighed, and started over.

"My boyfriend's really wonderful, he listens when I'm on a tandem,

Even though I tend to say things that are really random...

Because he knows that if he's quiet, and listens, then that very night,

We'll be rolling around, on the floor, and not because of a fight..." Ari winked.

The stage stared at them, and started clapping. Slowly, then picked up speed. The audience was going wild. Ari took a bow, and then went back to her seat. "Thank you, thank you!"

Afterwards, Youko was ranting about something.

"You know, I have the favor of the god of sex." He bragged.

"Only because he's the god of _thievery _..." Ari shrugged. "Not like you're good with the sex part or anything."

"You shut up!" Youko growled. He stormed off, and the group laughed.


	20. Whose Line Epi 19

(A/N: Yes, I know. Another boring authors note. But I have a favor to beg of the masses that read this. And yes, that was slight sarcasm. If you like HunterxHunter, read Pan -The Wolf Made of Bread, HER _Whose Line HxH_. If you like Inuyasha, read Asatsuyuu Nikoru's _Whose Line IY Style_. And if YGO's your thing, read _YGO Whose Line_ by LariaKaiba. These are all awesome Whose Line stories, and EASILY compared to mine. Better, even. They're that good. They're all on my favorites list, so please read them. If you like any of the anime featured above. Or even if you don't, you'll get a kick out of these.

Also, most of the emo stuff comes from a song called "I Must Be Emo" by Hollywood Undead.

---AM)

------------------------------------------------------

Ari was dashing around, setting up the stage like crazy. She'd had to start doing that herself again since Kuro... Eh, Ziro, had been caught by Pan. For the first couple of days, Ziro absolutely HATED Pan. Hated her. And if she hadn't put those anti-magik talismans on him, he definitely would have killed her by now. But after the first week, he'd calmed down alot.

"Hey, Ari!" Pan greeted happily, with a ecstatic wave, and dragging in Ziro by chains. "Look! I have a pet!"

Ari looked at Ziro with a smirk. He let out a sigh. "Hi, Ziro."

"Ari." Ziro responded, lowering his head, and then glowering at her.

"We'll be cheering from the audience." Pan grinned happily. They took off.

Shortly after, Ari found a letter addressed to her. Confused, she opened it and read the following letter,  
"Dear Ari,

Thanks so much for letting me be on the show! It was awesome. Since I was in your show with you, Touya, and Hiei, Touya has noticed my existance, and even took me out on a date! YAY! Thank you! I'm in love! And I have a boyfriend! YAY!

Mariko"

---------------------------------------------------

"If you're happy and you know it, read AM's Whose Line!" (Read, read!)

"If you're happy and you know it, read AM's Whose Line!" (Read it, read it!)

"If you're happy and you know it, and you really wanna show it, if you're happy and know it, read AM's Whose Line!!"

--------------------------------------------------

"Hello, and welcome to my Whose Line YYH!" Ari waved, happily at her audience. "I hope you're newer to this show, but if you're not, and just an old friend from the past year, WELCOME BACK!!! New readers, or old, I, Ariana Miyuki, personally welcome you to my Whose Line! I'm the host, and I'm almost positive you're read at least one episode before this point, but here we are anyway. Our cast today is..."

"Lovin' you, is easy, cuz you're beautiful... Shuichi "Kurama" Minamino!" Kurama smiled, and waved.

Screams of, "I want to bear your children!!!" were heard from the fangirls in the audience. Kurama chuckled, with another wave.

"Back in pinecone mating season... Hiei Jaganshi!" Ari giggled, and Hiei did his Glare of Death™ at the screaming audience, who also yelled that they wanted to mother his children. He was not happy.

"Believe it or not, he DOES have fangirls that think he's hot... Kazuma Kuwabara!" Kuwabara glowered at Ari.

"He frightens small children, Yusuke Urameshi!" Yusuke glowered at Ari, and waved at the audience.

"How the game works is I read these cards, and these people act out scenes from the top of their heads." Ari held up the cards, giving them a small dangle in the air. "Pretty smexy, huh? Yeah, I thought so. Then I assign points depending on my mood. But they don't matter. Nope, not at all. Just like... lemons with the important paragraph cut out for the sake of ratings. That's right... NOT AT ALL. Now, the first game I wanna play is Scenes from a hat."

The group stood in the middle of the stage.

"The first slip says... 'Things you'll never hear Hiei say'... Okie, go!"

Yusuke stepped forward, with a grin. Clasping his hands together, he let out a sigh. "Ooh, the color pink is sooo pretty... It's my favorite, you know..." Ari buzzed him, chuckling.

Kuwabara stepped forward. "...PARTY!!!!!!" Ari buzzed him, cracking up.

Kurama stepped forward, but had to take a minute to laugh to himself. "Yes, I am a sexy beast. You happen to be very fine yourself." He perfectly imitated Hiei's voice and stature in that statement, which sent everyone into hysterics. Ari buzzed him, laughing her hardest.

"Hey, Hiei..." Ari giggled. Hiei gave her a look.

"What?"

"I'm having you say that tonight, after this episode..." Ari giggled.

Hiei crossed his arms and huffed.

Once they'd calmed down, Ari read another slip. "Budget cuts for YYH."

Yusuke stared off distantly. "...Hiei's dragon... Wow. It is so... cute, and not even threatening... Adorable, in a way."

"My sword turned into a lightsaber?!?!" Kuwabara blinked, holding it away from himself.

"What!!!??? MYy Death Tree turned into a Weeping Willow!?!?! NOOO!" Kurama sobbed, and Ari buzzed him, laughing.

"Eh? What the hell happened to the background music?" Hiei blinked.

Kuwabara stepped forward. "DIE BY DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!" He flung something. "Squeek. WHAT?!? Why is my dragon two inches tall!?!? And a plushie toy?"

"Psst!" Yusuke whispered. "It's Hiei sized, for his conviencience!"  
"NOO! That's me! I'M Hiei sized for his convienience." Ari sounded offended. "Stealing my quotes. No fair. Unlikely Uses for Hiei's Jagan! YES!" Ari punched the air. With a laugh, she said, "Go."

"Is this a Hiei bashing episode?" Hiei growled.

Ari giggled. "I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you tonight." Hiei gave her a look.

Yusuke walked to the middle of the stage, and sat, closing his eyes. "Mmm, Ari in the shower..." Ari buzzed him, laughing. Yusuke went and stood where he was, taking a bow.

Kuwabara took a step. "Hmm. So this is what ningens call 'porno'..." Ari buzzed him, laughing.

"Next!" Ari laughed. "Next slip! Items you might find in Koenma's Desk Drawers!"

Kurama walked out, looking sly. He looked left, then right, then opened a drawer. He made a circular shape with his hands and pantomimed drinking a bottle of milk. Ari buzzed him.

Yusuke was next. "I KNOW I stuck that rattle in here somewhere..." Yusuke cried. Ari buzzed him.

"Ok, lets play a GAME now." Ari laughed. "How about... Hm... Questions Only! YAY! The scene is you are people at a party, and those two are causing trouble." She pointed. "Go."

K-Kurama, H-Hiei, Y-Yusuke, Ku-Kuwabara

K: What are you going to do with that?

Y:What's it look like?

K: Are you going to make all the women scream with that thing?

Y:...Definitely... (Buzz)

H: Is this the Patterson Bar Mitzvah? (Ari cracks up. "Hiei, where did you learn that!?")

K: (blinks) Are you in the wrong place?

H: Didn't I just ask you that?

K:... Yes you did? (buzz)

Ku: What are you doing here?

H: What do you think of the words, 'Total Chaos'?

Ku: Shouldn't you be leaving?

H: Shouldn't YOU be shutting up?

Ku: I'm calling the cops! (buzz)

H: Aren't I just awesome? (Buzz)

"What?" Hiei turned on Ari.

"End of game." Ari grinned at him.

"Too short!" Hiei complained.

"Hiei gets 1000 points for that for being amazingly sexy." Ari grinned at him. "And something extra special, that's off the records."

Hiei grinned at the team. "Heh."

Ari winked at him. "Total Chaos... Alrighty, next game!"

Hiei chuckled to himself.

"This one's... Props." Ari grinned. "No! Superheroes! No, Sound Effects."

"Whose Line." Hiei suggested.

"Whose Line! We're going to play Whose Line. For Hiei and Kuwabara." Ari frowned. "No. Superheroes!!!"

She grinned. "I want that one. We need a name for the main superhero, who's gonna be Hiei."

"Garbage Can Man!"

"Dance Dance Boy!"

"Super Sexy Banana Man!"

Ari gasped. "BANANA MAN!" She clapped happily. "YES! Hiei is the Super Sexy Banana Man. What's his crisis?"

"Out of Bananas!"

"Apples are taking over the world!"

"Apples are taking over the world! Go, Super Sexy Banana Man." Ari grinned at Hiei, who glared slightly at Ari. Ari winked at him.

"Dununun...Banana Man! No. I'm... Super. Sexy. Banana Man." Hiei stared off, hands on hips. "Wait, is that my Total Chaos Radar?"

Ari giggled.

"Oh, NO! HOLY BANANAS! Apples! They're... They're... trying to control the world! I hope my totally unsexy Super Friends get here!" Hiei gasped.

Kuwabara jumped onstage. "I'm here, Super Sexy Banana Man!"

"Banana-rific, Sausage-ific Man!"

Kuwabara blinked at Hiei. "Yes, it is I... Sausage-ific Man..." Kuwabara walked with a swagger, led by his... well...sausage.

Ari groaned. "Hiei..."

"What seems to be the problem?" Kuwabara asked, toughly.

"Put that thing away, Sausage-ific Man!" Hiei gasped. "Apples are trying to take over the world!"

"Oh, no! Sadly, my sausage-ific powers can't do anything about an apple invasion! We need more super friends!" Kuwabara gasped.

Yusuke jumped onstage. "Did I hear sausage?"

"Yes, you did, Beggin' Strip Boy! Have a Beggin' Strip!" Kuwabara tossed it to him.

"Bacon!" Yusuke grunted.

"No, it's a Beggin' Strip!" Kuwabara snickered. "It's terrible. Apples are taking over the world!"

"Ruff! Noo!" Yusuke gasped. "Well, my mutt-tastic powers can't help Super Sexy Banana Man destroy the apples! I'm a carnivore!"

Kurama strolled onstage. "Hey."

"Oh MY GOD!" Yusuke cried, then barked. "It's Super Intellegent Always Knows What He's Doing Man!"

Kurama blinked. "What's going on, guys?" Kurama asked, going nerdy.

"Apples are taking over the word, SIAK...W...HED?" Hiei blinked. "Man."

"SIAKWHD." Kurama pushed his pretend glasses up. "Man. And this is what we're going to do. We're going to release all the Apple Jacks from all the stores, and let them attack the Apples. Once they do that, we can gather up the remaining apples, and use them for apple cider."

"You're so smart, SIKAWDH Man!"

"SIAKWHD Man!" Kurama corrected. "Now, I must go to release the Apple Jacks." He left.

"I'll be in the BACON department." Yusuke barked, then ran off.

"If you'll excuse me, there's sausage to attend to..." Kuwabara strolled off.

"Haha... Finally, I shall be rid of those stupid apples!" Hiei grinned. Ari buzzed him.

"We have time for one more game. It has to be longer than Hoedown, but not as long as the last one." Ari frowned. "Why not just do hoedown? Hoedown. Emo. The winner of this one is... Super Sexy Hiei..."

Hiei sighed. Then he went and sat. "You had to choose me." He grumbled.

"Sorry." Ari apologized. "Emo hoedown. Go!" (Sorry if you're emo)

The music started. Yusuke started.

"I am one of those commonly called an 'emo'...

I don't tend to jump around when I go to a show,

I stay by myself all alone, and love to dress in drag.

Wait, that doesn't make me emo, that makes me a..."

Yusuke blinked.

Ari giggled.

"Blood Red Death is my nickname, and emo's my life,

I love to whine all the time, and cut myself with a knife.

Being emo is so hard because no one understands,

That I have no real problems, but I just love to play pretend!"

Kuwabara stepped forward.

"I'm fine with emos, just don't drag around me

It freaks me out when I have to see

Decent, normal people, crossdressing like that,

I mean, it's ok, once in awhile, but what is up with that hat?"

Kurama noticed everyone's stare. "No."

"Come on, Kurama, just like in the movie!" Ari pressed. "Come on."

"No." Kurama shook his head. "I'm not doing this. Again."

Ari sighed. "Youko?"

"No." Kurama said, firmly.

"Commmeeee onnnnn!" Ari groaned.

"No." Kurama refused.

"Please?"

"Fine. This is the last time. I get lease for the next stupid game." Kurama glowered.

"Promise!" Ari nodded.

Kurama sighed.

"I must be emo, because of my strange tastes in music, dunno why.

Inbetween my fav. "Stabby Rip Stab Stab" and "Suffocate me dry"

I also love to cry, and wear my sister's mascara, that got me grounded for a week.

Now, I'm just sitting here in my room, sulking as per my hobby, oh, no, there I go, I sprung another leak." Kurama wiped his eye.

"That's it for this episode, also known as 'Writer's Block'!" Ari grinned. "Well, thank you all, have a nice day, night, week, or month until I see you again!"


	21. Whose Line Epi 20! WOO!

(A/N: Ugh. Definitely not as good as 19. Assuredly not... but here it is. w00t! Give it up for #20! And I would love to hit 200 reviews for epi 20, just to show that bat what is.)

"Hey!" Ari called, with a wave. It was an hour yet until her show started. "Welcome to the set. Sorry I haven't had you here earlier..." Ari laughed.

Nikoru looked around, excitedly. "No problem! It's just awesome to be here."

"It's awesome to have you here. It was hard planning an episode in between your IY episodes of WL, but I managed!" Ari looked proud.

Nikoru laughed. "I don't update THAT often..."

"Me either." Ari sighed. A moment of silence passed.

"ANE-CHAN! IMOTO-CHAN!" They were suddenly glomped.

"Uh, hi, R.J!" Ari laughed, shoving her off.

"NEESAN!" Nikoru glomped her back.  
"Welcome to the show!" Ari laughed.

"Yay!" R.J clapped happily. "This is cool!"

Ari laughed. "Wait until you see the special guest. You can't see him until the show starts, though."

"Who is it?" R.J immeadiately pressed.

"Secret!" Ari laughed, shoving R.J. "Wait."

"Uh, excuse me...?" Someone smirked from backstage. R.J and Nikoru both turned to look, but Ari was already hustling him away.  
"Go and wait for the show to start!" Ari called. Nikoru sighed. R.J sighed. Ashley walked up.

"Hey, guys. What's going on?" Ashley asked.

"Ari has a mystery guest, and she's not telling us who it is..." R.J whined.

"Well, that'll just make it better when he appears, right?" Ashley cheered.

"Guess so." Nikoru sighed. "Let's go wait."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.- Caution: You may bust a gut. -.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

"In a world where both our cars were underwater... Ariana Miyuki was there to brighten my day!" An unseen person cheered, as a curtain lifted.

"With a candlestick?" Someone else asked. Laughter was heard.

"Oh, yeah, definitely." Ari turned from her desk. "My name's Ari, and as you might know, I'm the writer of a hot new fic called Whose Line YYH. Or YYH Whose Line. I never quite figured that out. But nonetheless, I hope you'll choose to continue, or start, reading this fic with me..."

-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

"Hello, and welcome to Ariana Miyuki's Whose Line! The cast today is..." Ari cheered. One of them was slumped over, wearing dark clothes, looking bored. You couldn't tell who he was.

"He's blonde, he's beautiful, and just about the smexiest fox on the planet...Youko Kurama!" Ari laughed. Youko took his wave at the audience. For nothing would he miss this episode.

"Someone stepped on him! Eh, all I have to do is use some water... Hiei Jaganshi!" Ari cheered. Hiei did this Glare Of Death™ at the audience.

"Second to last, and definitely least, Yusuke Urameshi!" Yusuke glowered at Ari.

"And finally, our special guest." Ari laughed, going down onto the stage. "Lock up your daughter, lock up your wife, Kuronue!!!" Ari cried. The audience burst into screaming approval as he lifted his head, and smirked, looking around. R.J and Nikoru were clearly heard over the other girls.

"Well, I guess I'm loved." Kuronue smirked. That got a few screams.

"Alright, the name of the game, I'm explaining this for Kuronue's benefit... Is I give a game, read these cards, and you guys start acting. Act your hardest." Ari advised them. "And I award points, which mean nothing. Like protection for Youko and Kuronue."

"Go screw yourself, whore." Kuronue muttered, crossing his arms.

"Who are you talking to?" Hiei got defensive.

Kuronue smirked at him. Hiei blinked.

"Now..." Ari continued, having not heard it. "The first game is going to be...um...Narrator. It's for Kuronue and Hiei."

They walked up on stage. "How this game works is Hiei and Kuronue work out a story, and they have to stop every so often to narrate it. The scene is Hiei's a lightbulb repairman looking for the supply closet. And go..."

"He knows where to find what I'm looking for." Hiei said, dramatically. "And I'm gonna get it from him." He stepped up to Kuronue. "Excuse me, do you know where I can find the Supply Closet?"

Kuronue turned away. "He wants the supply closet, huh? What's a short, ugly loser like that wanting to go into the supply closet for?"-Hiei seethed-"Doubtful. He's here to gain my trust, and then steal my women."

"Of course." Kuronue smiled. "May I ask why?"

"He wants to know why." Hiei frowned, looking thoughtful. "Stupid, ugly worthless batboy wants to get in my way." Kuronue snarled. "I bet he thinks I'm here to cause harm to his prostitutes. Well, they're not that attractive anyway, I'll-"  
"SHUT UP, TINY!" Kuronue snarled. "My prostitutes ARE attractive! Say it again, and I'll slice your body to pieces and throw them in the Maikai River!"

"WHAT?" Hiei snarled back. "I might look short, but I can still kick YOUR ass!"

"Come on!" Kuronue challenged. "You know, short somewhere, short everywhere. Your fighting skills, your height, even right down to the size of your..."

"Uh-oh..." Nikoru frowned from the audience.  
"Kuronue's going to kick ass." R.J grinned, with a laugh.

Hiei launched himself at Kuronue. Ari looked thoughtful. Forgetting her microphone, she let out a small sigh, and said, "Hiei's actually pretty big..."

Hiei froze, Kuronue smirked, starting to laugh. Youko burst into laughter as well. Yusuke turned green. R.J, Nikoru, and Ashley cracked up. Chetara, from the band, flung her drumstick at Ari.

"Oops, did I say that aloud?" Ari blinked, as she winced, having the drumstick in contact with her head. Their nods confirmed her question. "Ouch! Well... End of game. Go sit down, please."

They did. Kuronue smirked at Hiei. "Nice catch. How'd you manage to nail her?"

Youko elbowed Kuronue as Hiei went to snarl at him. "That's not the smartest idea." Youko informed him.

"Come on, Youko. I'm just messing with him, man." Kuronue sighed.

"Hiei isn't one for jokes. He's an S demon, while we're on the topic..." Youko informed.

"Damn!" Kuronue blinked. "No way. I wouldn't have expected that out of Shortcake, there."

Youko nodded. Hiei smirked, smugly, crossing his arms in front of him.

"Next game, I think, will be Hats." Ari laughed. "Grab a box."

Youko and Kuronue took a box from the new stagehands, and Hiei and Yusuke also took one.

Youko put a ball cap on, and sat on the stool. "I'm looking for a girl that's not afraid of going all the way home..."

Yusuke came out with a top hat. "I see you windin and grindin, up on that pole!" He tipped his hat, and walked offstage. Most of the people didn't get it, and stood there puzzled. (A/N: Reference to Akon, and gentleman's clubs... I wouldn't get it either.)

Ari started laughing, and then calmed down. "Next hat..."

"So, Smack That..." Yusuke continued to sing from offstage under his breath. "All on the floor..."

Ari coughed. "Urrm. Next hat, please."

Kuronue grabbed a cowboy hat, and walked onstage. "Excuse me, little miss. Here's my card. Next time you want to come see a rodeo, call me." He winked. "I can hang on a lot longer than 8 seconds."

Walking offstage, Youko gave him a highfive. "Nice."

Kuronue smirked, then turned to look at the other side. It was Hiei's turn now.

"Although..." Youko sneered. "From what some of the vixen have said, I'm not so sure."

"What the hell are you going on about?" Kuronue turned to Youko, who laughed. They got into a friendly scuffle. Hiei rolled his eyes, and Ari encouraged him to go on.

Hiei picked up a bandana, and blinked at it. "..." Then, a headband. Smirking, he set it aside and walked onstage. He used his as a replacement for the one in the box. Sitting on the stool, "Hn." He raised his eyebrows, causing Ari to crack up. "What? I wasn't done." He blinked at Ari.

"No, no! Go on!" Ari laughed. "Sorry. I was just thinking, 'What a perfect pickup line!' ."

That caused a few other laughs onstage. Hiei sighed, and went back to the box.

"I didn't mean to interrupt..." Ari winced. "That was perfect as it was, though."

"Really." Hiei frowned. Ari nodded.

Youko came back out, toting a pirate hat. "All pairings are possible with rum..." Youko smirked.

Ari laughed. "Sex, too."

Youko nodded. "That, too." He stood up, and took his hat back to the box.

"Not bad." Kuronue nodded. "I believe it was sake, however."

Youko shrugged. "Pirates drink rum."

Kuronue laughed. Ari buzzed the game.

"End of Hats." Ari nodded at the stagehands. "Look what I bought with reviews!" Ari looked proud. "Stagehands! I still can't afford a spellchecker, though..."

The team laughed.

"AND a new commercial!" Ari cheered, pointing to the beginning of the episode.

"Ow, time skip." The team winced. Ari laughed.

"Too bad I looked like crap in it." Ari sighed. "Well, next game... I'll say..."

"Ari..." Hiei growled. Ari winked at him.

"Next game." She continued. "Will be Scenes From A Hat. People stopped sending in slips for this, so I'll have to make them up as I go..." Ari laughed, looking around. Youko, Hiei, and Yusuke sweatdropped.

"Can't you buy a think tank?" Kuronue frowned.

"I don't have that many reviews..." Ari frowned. "Yet. I'm at 184 right now!" Ari grinned. "I'm about two episodes away from reaching 200! I got 11 for my 19th episode."

"Is that good or something?" Kuronue asked, eyebrow raised.

"My highest is 18..." Ari sighed. "I need 16 to reach 200."

"Are you going to start the game?" Kuronue asked. "You're engaging in mindless dribble."

"Ugh, it's another Kurama." Ari sweatdropped.

"Red?" Kuronue asked.

"Yup. Well, this scene shall be... Things not to say to your girlfriend." Ari thought out. "Yup. If you think of something, go. If not, whatever."

Yusuke stepped forward, with a laugh. "Your sister does this so much better..."

"Hehe." Ari chuckled.

"I think you're doing it wrong." Youko frowned, looking down. Suddenly, he smirked. "No. It's..."

Ari buzzed him.

"-lick, nip-"

Ari buzzed him again. "Youko Kurama!"

Youko laughed.

"It's T..." Ari winced, once again reminding them of the rating. "Rated T."

"Are you sure?" Kuronue blinked. "It seems along the lines of M..."

"It is when Youko's not out there..." Ari winced.

Kuronue stepped forward. "Wanna have an orgy?"

Ari buzzed him.

"Kuronue, it was things you wouldn't say to your girlfriend." Youko pointed out.

"Huh. Whatever. It works." Kuronue shrugged.

Ari thought up another slip. "New words for the dictionary."

"Oh, yeah, we are so Bushing it." Yusuke stepped out. "Huh? Oh, that's the new word for pushing things until they're all dead."

Ari cracked up. After a moment, Ari thought a minute. "I have a 'new' game..."

The team looked puzzled, and suspicious.

"I'll give you these cards that you have to act like." Ari waved them in the air. "And then I'll ask the audience what they want to ask each character. You answer in personality. Great? Good. I'll call it... Talk Show Personalities!" Ari laughed. She passed out the cards.

Kuronue was, "One of his old vixenatious floozies."

Youko was, "Sex crazed maniac. (Basically himself)"

Yusuke was, "Nerd who thought he was sexy."

Hiei was a, "Sexy badboy biker type."

Ari called on someone randomly. "Yes, you. Orange."

"I have a question for Youko." The girl asked, nervously. "Or...whoever he is."

"Yes, honey?" Youko smirked. "Go ahead, my full attention is on you and that voluptuous body of yours."

"...Why the hell are you so perverted?" The girl said, quickly. Youko blinked.

"Ah? Well, women throw themselves at me all the time." Youko smirked. "I've gotta keep my thoughts on sex, because that's what they always want."

R.J was called on. "Uh, yeah. I want to know how Youko met Kuronue."

"Through sex, of course." Youko laughed, and Kuronue gave a little cough, suppressing his laughter.

A guy was called on. "Yeah, I wanted to ask Hiei if sex is better for short people."

Hiei seethed, and then straightened his jacket. Pretending to light up a cigarette, he said, "Well, let me just say this..." Hiei blew out. "I have 10 times more sex in a month than you have in a year."

Ari called on someone. "I hope this one isn't sex related."

"I wanted to ask Yusuke what he sees in that goody-two-shoes loser Kayko."

"Ah, that's a very good question." Yusuke said, in a nasal voice. "I would have to say it's because she's so intellegent, and..."

"Next question." Ari pressed on. She called on R.J again. "Make it good, R.J." Ari laughed.

"Is Kuronue really a thousand times bigger than Youko? Ari and I've been arguing that for a long time..."

There was a stage silence, as all heads turned to Ari. Her face went bright red, and she buried it on the desk.

"They're almost the same size!" Nikoru broke in. "Look at them."

"I'm not talking about their HEIGHT, Nikoru." R.J. corrected.

Nikoru blinked. "Well, then what...?"

R.J quietly explained to Nikoru.

"OH!" Nikoru blinked. "I see."

Kuronue smirked at Ari, then Youko, then Hiei, who looked rageful.

"R.J, that is the LAST time I am letting you in here." Ari said, through the desk. "I swear it."

Hiei stood up. "Ari...Is that true?" He glowered, eyes slitting.

"Um." Ari coughed.

"I'll kill him." Hiei snarled, turning to Kuronue.  
"Wait!" Ari cried, sitting up. "Ahh...Hiei, um." Ari had latched onto his shoulder. "That's a very long inside joke, and... Don't take it personally."

Hiei tried to shake her off his shoulder. "Let go."

"Hiei, please, that was a while back, and..." Ari begged. Hiei glared at her, and Kuronue, who was smirking. Turning to the audience, Kuronue left them to argue amongst themselves. He attempted to divert the attention off them.

"Umm. Yes, Kuronue is definitely a lot bigger than Youko. I mean, I've had hot sex with both of them," Kuronue did a hair flip. "And it was incredible, but Kuronue sex was even better than Youko sex."

"Really?" Youko raised an eyebrow. "How good IS Kuronue sex? I might want to expirience this sometime."

"A-maz-ing." Kuronue sighed.

"Where can I find him?" Youko asked, with a smirk.

Ari had finally appeased Hiei's wrath, with lots of words, and gentle hugs, and affection.

"Hn." Hiei looked away, and then at the ceiling.

"You're not mad no more?" Ari layed her head on his neck. Hiei hned at her again.

"What about you?" Kuronue giggled, calling on the girl next to R.J.

"I want to ask all of you what you think when you wake up in the morning." Ashley grinned.

"If I'm pregnant." Kuronue sighed.

"How good last night was." Youko grinned.

"That I need a cigarette." Yusuke nodded. "Oops." He cleared his throat. "I mean, that I need to work on my new computer program."

Hiei sighed, and went back onstage to sit. Ari looked around. "Well, that's the end of episode 20. Normally I don't beg, but do review!!" Ari pleaded.


	22. Whose Line Epi 21

Backstage, Ari gritted her teeth. "I have to WHAT?"

Kuronue laughed in her face. "That's right, Ari. You lost the bet. Out of the 16 reviews you needed, you got 9. You lose, I win. So get in there, and put it on!"

"Never!" Ari crossed her arms.

"You did lose, Ari." Hiei said, gently. As much as he hated Kuronue, he wanted to see Ari keep her word. She turned bright red.

"Sh-shut up! You just want to see me in it! Never!"

"Did I also tell you you're not hosting the show?" Kuronue asked, with a laugh. "You're an actor in it."

"..." Ari struggled with this. "I hate you. I hate the way you gamble, I hate..."

"Just put the outfit on." Kuronue sneered.

"D(beep) a(beep) m(beep)(beep)..." Ari started, but went into the dressing room. "F(beep) you..." (A/N: Ah, yes. Behind the Ari scenes, censored.)

Kuronue just laughed. Hiei waited, in Ari's chair. She was taking awhile.

"How do you get this thing on!?!?" She yelled.

"Need help?" Kuronue smirked.

"NO!" Ari yelled. Hiei glared at Kuronue. Shortly after, Ari came out in her new outfit. "I'm a cat, not a flipping bunny. I hate you, I hate you, I hate you..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.- Caution: You may bust a gut. -.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

"In a world where both our cars were underwater... Ariana Miyuki was there to brighten my day!" An unseen person cheered, as a curtain lifted.

"With a candlestick?" Someone else asked. Laughter was heard.

"Come and read Ariana Miyuki's Whose Line, and laugh!"

-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello and welcome to Ariana Miyuki's Whose Line. I'm your host for today...Kuronue!" He grinned, waving at the crowds of women screaming at him. "The cast today is..."

"Awwww... It's a cute li'l bunny!!! Ariana Miyuki!"

As the croud cheered, Ari sank into her seat in embarrassment. "Hiei, lend me your sword." She held her arm out. Hiei blinked at it.

"Ari, killing yourself isn't the thing to do." Hiei frowned, trying to calm her down. "You shouldn't try to do that. You could try something else like-"

"I wasn't going to kill myself." Ari looked over at him. "I was going to kill Kuronue."

"Strawberry Shortcake... Hiei Jaganshi!" Kuronue laughed. Hiei handed his sword to Ari.

"Go for it."

"Thank you."

"Mortal God of Women..." Kuronue laughed, and Kurama, red-faced, glared at him. "Kurama." He never bothered with Kurama's name.

"Not gonna bother with an intro...Yusuke!" Kuronue finished up, going and sitting in Ari's fluffy chair that she'd bought with reviews. "Now, I'm your host, Kuronue, and this is Whose Line Is It Anyway. How the game works is these guys act out stuff from these cards, and I give them points. Simple? Well, not really, because the points mean about as much as clothes for Ari. That's right, next to nothing." He grinned.

Ari couldn't take it. She jumped up, Hiei's sword in hand, and ran over to Kuronue.

"Ah-ah, Ari. Bet, remember." Kuronue laughed. "Go on, little bunny, hop back to your seat."   
Ari did as she was told, ashamed. Once she was in her seat, she blinked. Wait, what? Hiei blinked at her as well.

"You didn't think I was going to let open defiance into the WL studio, did you? And get myself killed all over again?" Kuronue grinned. "This whole studio is magiked, but just for the time I'm hosting."

Ari, Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke all exchanged looks.

"Magicked how...?" Ari asked, tentively.

"YOU, bunny girl," Kuronue grinned. "Do whatever I say until I'm not the host anymore. This is only while I'm hosting. When it's over, you have your freedom."

Hiei snarled, standing.  
"Ari, do you really want him to upset me?" Kuronue grinned at her. "While I can make you do anything I want, you would let him make me angry?"

"Hiei, please sit..." Ari decided. Hiei glared at her, and sat. But he was unhappy.

"Now, first game is Scenes from a Hat. There's enough of these..." He remarked. The hat was OVERFLOWING with slips. The group got in the middle.

"First scene is, Things you DON'T want to hear before your wedding. "

Ari stepped forward, and the room grinned. "Honey, I'm sorry but...I'm gay." She clapped her hands together, head ducked, and stepped back. Buzz.

"Wow, what the heck happened to YOU?" Hiei blinked at the air. Buzz.

"Was I drunk?" Yusuke blinked. "I must have been drunk as hell." Buzz.

"I don't seem to remember you..." Kurama started, then added, "I'm sorry." Buzz.

Kuronue snickered, pulling another slip. "What Hiei thinks when he kills someone/something. "

"Oh, brilliant!" Ari cried, delighted. Hiei glared at her. Ari stepped forward. "I'm one step closer to reaching my goal of one million!" Ari grinned. Buzz.

"That's it? He's dead already?" Yusuke poked the ground with an invisible sword. Buzz.

"Hm. Maybe this senseless killing isn't a good thing." Kurama frowned, looking at the ground. "Then again, it IS fun." Buzz.

Hiei hned. Ari stepped forward again. "So, that's what happens when you cut that part of the body..." She remarked, brightly. Buzz. Stepping back, she stepped forward AGAIN.

"..." She frowned at the body. "Hm. I wonder if I could get out of trouble with Ari if I brought her this guy's head...?" Buzz. Hiei glared at her again.

"Things you don't expect to hear when you put your ear to a seashell." Kuronue read.

Yusuke stepped forward, holding it to his ear. "...Uh...Uh-huh...GO, GO, YES!!! IT'S ANOTHER TOUCHDOWN!!!" Buzz.

Kurama stepped forward, looking thoughtful, holding the shell, he looked puzzled. "...Hm, seashell porn..." Buzz. Kuronue clapped.

Hiei stepped forward. "Ah-ha! Yes! Finally, my enemies' plans revealed!"

Ari looked thoughtful. Stepping forward, she lifted the shell to her ear. "Hey, Melanie. Oh, yea, it's the latest. It's called, Snail Phone. You know, like snail mail, only faster."

Everyone gave her a look. "That was dumb." Yusuke said, dryly. Ari winced. "Sorry." She stepped forward again. "I'll try again."

"What? Phone sex? How much?" Ari frowned, adjusting her seashell. Buzz. Everyone grinned.

"Better." Yusuke nodded.

"Much." Kurama agreed. "You'd better step it up, though."

Ari nodded, wearily.

"Next game is Party Quirks." Kuronue read, cheerfully. "Red, you're host."

Kurama nodded, and Kuronue passed out the cards. Everyone read their cards. Ari grinned. Hiei glared at the card, and then Kuronue. Yusuke just looked thoughtful.

Kurama stood in his space, and seemed to be tidying up. "Oh, boy, this party's going to be so much fun!" He clapped his hands. Kuronue made a face. ("Laaaammmeee.")

Ari rang the doorbell. Dingdong, dingdong, dingdong. Kurama rushed over, and flung the door open.

"Hello!" Kurama ushered her in.

Ari glared at him, looking around the room, arms huffed. "/I don't like you...biatch./"

Kurama blinked. Ari suddenly brightened, looking cheerful. "/Are those cookies? I LOVE those!/" She raced over, being bright and bubbly. Then, she got angry, and started 'throwing' the 'cookies'. "/You're such a loser! What's WRONG with you?/" Then she started crying. "/Nothing! Really! Nothing's wrong with me!/" "/Baby./" She turned to admonish herself. She was back to crying. "/Sorry, sorry, I'll be alright/... /Ugh, like, gag me with a spoon, you're blubbering AGAIN?/"

The doorbell rang again. "Uh... make yourselves comfortable." Kurama blinked, answering it. It was Hiei.

"Hello." Kurama smiled, Hiei walked over to Ari and squatted there, staring at her. He pulled out a camera... 'Click!' He walked back over to Kurama. "Oh, hey." He turned back to Ari.

"/You're such a total who-/" Ari started yelling. "/I'M THE WHORE?/" She suddenly yelled. "/OMG, who's he?/" She turned to Hiei. "/He's, like, so, like, totally smoking hot.../" She fanned herself. "/She's the whore!/" Ari yelled. "/Yeah!/" She yelled, nodding vigorously.

Kurama blinked, then blinked again. Hiei snapped another picture, and then pretended to cut one of Ari's locks of hair, and carried it off. The doorbell rang.

Kurama answered it. "Hello, there." Kurama smiled. "Welcome."

"Heya." Yusuke slurred, stepping in. "Do ya mind hearing me out a sec?" He leaned on Kurama heavily.

Kurama blinked. "Uh...sure."

"I got these awesome new vaccum cleaners, and I think they'd look great in your closet. You got a closet don'tcha?" Yusuke slurred. "And they're only 99.95! Get them while they last."

Kurama shook his head. "No thanks. There are sandwiches over there if you need to sober up. Please stop trying to sell me stuff, Drunken Salesman."

Kuronue nodded. "Right." Yusuke went and sat.

"/He Just Cut Our Hair./" Ari hyperventilated. "/Oh...my...god.../" She gasped. "/Let's kill the idiot!/" She put her hands on her hips. "/No, he's HOT! Let him keep it! We can screw him and get it back then!/... /You're such a whore! Let's just knock him out, and get it back/... /I say we report him/." Ari crossed her arms. Hiei snapped some more pictures.

"These'll be worth tons." Hiei said, proudly. He noticed Kurama. "People pay lots for these."

"Why's that?" Kurama asked, evenly.

"Because, they're of the essence of beauty..." Hiei sighed, hugging the camera close.

"Could you get rid of the camera, Ari fanboy?" Kurama frowned.

"Right." Kuronue nodded. Kurama stared at Ari.

"/Thank god he's gone!/ ... /Whatever, let's go track him down and beat the living/ ... /Hey, you're being rude. He's getting away./ ... /Let's go screw him!/ ... /No, kill him!/ ..." Ari argued.

Kurama smirked, and leaned against Ari's (Kuronue's) desk. He wasn't even going to guess yet. He'd just let this drag on.

"/Oh, my god, you girls are, like, so totally overdramatic. You, like, just need to, like, calm down, you know?/" Ari rolled her eyes. Ari glared at Kurama. "/Where the HELL is the host?/ ... /Ooh, can we screw him?/ ... /No, I think he's gay./ ... /Really? Well, he's still screwable./ ... /You'll screw it if it walks. Honestly./ ... /Shut it! I will not./ ... /You TOTALLY will too. You know, like, totally?/"

Kurama didn't move. Ari got fed up. "Speaking of, screw you!" She went and sat in a huff.

Kurama laughed, going to sit. Kuronue laughed. "Ari gets 100,000 points. Because she's a cute little psychopathic bunny."

Ari w00ted, punching the air. "Oh, Kurama? I was a person with split personalities." She glared at him. Kurama laughed again.

"I know." Kurama laughed. "I just didn't want to say anything."

"Jerk." Ari complained. Kurama laughed, again.

Kuronue laughed. "You know what's sad? These two games have taken up almost all of our time. We have time for one more game. Which will be..." He looked thoughtful, as he turned a card over. "Whose Line. Huh. That's weird."

"Yeh, whatever. For who?" Ari crossed her arms.

"Hiei and Yusuke." Kuronue passed them three slips each. "The scene is you're lost in the wilderness. ...Actually, I think I'll add on to this." He set it down crossing his arms behind his head. "And you're upset because your sources of..." Kuronue looked thoughtful. "How do I phrase this?... sources of liquid dreams are far, far away. Go ahead." He ushered them on. Yusuke and Hiei blinked, exchanging looks.

"Uh...?" Hiei blinked, looking at Yusuke, who shrugged.

"I don't get it either." Yusuke shook his head.

"Your...your women." Kuronue blinked. "Your... Uh, women."

Ari smirked. She'd gotten some magiks of her own.

Kurama frowned. "Something wrong? You're talking funny."

"Nothing, GO." Kuronue pointed at the boys.

Hiei looked around, frowning.

"We're incredibly lost." Yusuke shook his head sadly. "This really sucks."

Hiei nodded. "It really does... Tomorrow's mine and Ari's anniversary." (Ari thought, 'That's right, you better not miss it.' Then she laughed, knowing it was just a game.)

Yusuke sighed. "Is she gonna kill you for missing it?"

Hiei nodded. "Yes."

"Well, here's some good advice." Yusuke pulled out a slip, "Sink your ship, and eat it too."

Hiei blinked. ("KIRI!" Ari squealed from the background.) "Is that foreign advice?" Hiei asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Perhaps." Yusuke blinked at the slip. "Anyway, I miss Kayko."

"Don't forget," Hiei said, gravely. "That..." He pulled a slip. "The monkies are coming!"

Yusuke gasped, ducking low. Hiei looked around. "Whoops, false alarm."

Yusuke sighed, sitting up. "Whew. You had me worried. I could hear my grandfather's advice running through my head..." He pulled a slip. "I have a dirtier mind than you!"

Hiei frowned. "It's genetic?" Yusuke nodded.

"Yes, it seems to run through my mothers side...Of the men in our family..." Yusuke looked puzzled.

"Well, that's crazy. You know what they say?" Hiei pulled a slip. "You aren't gangster without an orange dot."

"Speaking of crazy..." Yusuke blinked. Kuronue buzzed them.

"We still had a slip each left, batboy." Hiei glared.

"But I'm cutting you off there." Kuronue smirked, crossing his arms.

"Are you leaving yet?" Ari asked, wearily.

"Nope, I want you all to do a Hoedown." Kuronue grinned.

"A hoedown? You..." Ari tripped over her own magiks. "J-jerk. Those are HARD!"

Kuronue laughed. "I don't care. This is the Onigiri hoedown."

Ari and the group exchanged looks. "I wouldn't have expected it of you..." Ari winced.

Kuronue shrugged. "With the Rating magiks you have all over the place, it can't be anything terribly fun."

Ari gaped. "You figured it out already?"

Kuronue ushered them on. "Go."

The music started, and they begun their hoedown. Ari first.

"I was hangin out awhile back in my most favorite restaurant,

When suddenly, I saw my favorite food, and it was just my friend's taunt."

(Ari winced.)

"So I marched right up to her, and I stole it from her,

I wolfed my onigiri with a growl and a purr,

And she never gave me a beating like that again, that's for sure." Ari looked ashamed. Kurama next.

"Once upon a time ago, I loved Onigiri,

Ev'ry time I thought of it, I got all teary.

It was so yummy, so very tasty,

That I married an onigiri chef, and it was really hasty." Kurama sang. Everyone looked at him. A bomb topic, to be sure. Kurama sighed, too. Next up, Hiei went.

"I don't give a hang about rice balls,

Whether they're on plates, or on art on the walls,

I think they're super gross, really really nasty,

I'll never change my mind, even after rhinoplasty..." Hiei sighed.

Ari stepped forward. "I call an end to this torture."

"Agreed." Kuraman nodded. Hiei nodded.

"Thank god I'm not going." Yusuke sighed. "I had no idea..."

"Neither did we."

Kuronue sighed, sitting up. "Well, that's the end of Whose Line. Congratulate our cast, please, and leave the set in an orderly fashion."

"We've had some problems with trash in the bleachers, so please, take your trash with you when you go." Ari called. "I can't afford janitors yet."

----------------------------------------------------

Ari immeadiately changed out of her bunny suit, once she'd gotten to the costume room. She heard a ruckus, and when she opened the door, she saw two black streaks, one behind the other, running past her. Ari smirked. There goes Hiei and Kuronue.


	23. Whose Line Epi 22

A/N: I'm a terrible authoress. Hate me. You see how long it took me to do this??? I'm really sorry. I'm pathetic. I'll probably put most of my fics on hold for awhile because I really have to finish my freelance story, Darknight and Bluefire ((and if I can get the name of that original mirror site of I'll post it there maybe)) and my dad's making me quit like ALL my fanfics and write an original story, and I'm really sorry everyone. I love you all.

----------------------------------------

"I'm NOT breaking up with you, Hiei!" Ari crossed her arms. "I told you, that was a rumor!"

Hiei and Ari were squaring off backstage. Hiei crossed his arms. "Who would spread a rumor like THAT?"

"I don't know, but it's not true." Ari said, defensively. "Not for Shishiwakamaru, or whoever else this rumor's centered on."

"Well, THIS one is centered on Kuronue. I haven't heard the one about Shishi yet." Hiei looked her over suspiciously.

"Oh. Well, there is one." Ari sweatdropped.

Hiei looked at Ari, suspiciously.

"Maybe we should just start the show..." Ari winced.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello, and welcome to Whose Line Is It Anyway, today our super-duper cast is,"

"F-ing your sh!t up in style...Yusuke Urameshi!" Yusuke glared at Ari.

"Super Smexy Fox Power!...Shuichi "Kurama" Minamino!" Ari cheered. Kurama looked puzzled.

"Going to kill me for the next cast member, Hiei Jaganshi..." Hiei looked at Ari.

"He's not your average run of evil bishonen...he's better! Shishiwakamaru!" Shishi walked out onstage, having a seat next to Kurama. The Shishiwakamaruites went totally wild.

"My adoring fans," He teased, waving at them.

"Alright, now." Ari sat in her chair. "How the game works is I read these cards, and they act out scenes..." Hiei was close to explosive right now. "Based off of what I read. I assign points, and you all laugh. Great, right? Good. Points mean nothing, like a deadline to this authoress! Now, I have some statements." Ari looked out at the audience. "I am not breaking up with Hiei for any reason whatsoever. Not for Kuronue, Jin, Rando, Suzaku..." Ari started listing. Ten minutes later, she finished, saying, "...Kuronue, OR Shishiwakamaru. No matter how beautiful he is." The Shishiwakamaruites went wild again.

"You said Kuronue twice." Hiei pointed out.

"Yeah, well, ESPECIALLY not Kuronue." Ari crossed her arms.

Hiei sat back, relieved. "So, why bring Shishi in?"

"So he can back up my statement that we aren't doing anything. Because I've heard some pretty nasty rumors." Ari looked out at the audience. "Plus, I think he'd be fun to have onstage."

(Cue Shishiwakamaruites) "He's fun offstage too!" They yelled.

Ari shook her head, trying not to laugh. "Well, begin the game. Scenes from a hat."

They gathered onstage. "How this works is, I read slips from the hat, and you guys act out whatever comes to mind related to the topic. Got it?"

Shishi nodded. "Of course."

"Good." Ari nodded. She pulled the slip. "Famous Movies From The Demon Plane. Oh, gosh..."

Kurama stepped forward, clapping his hands, delightedly. "Oh, boy! The Forbidden, part 2!"

Hiei glared daggers at Kurama.

Shishi stepped forward. "Huh. Blood and Gore."

Yusuke frowned leaning forward to read the small print. Squinting slightly, he said, "Kitsune porn?"

Shishi responded to that, quickly. "Huh, Neko porn!" He swept his arm out to indicate a shelf full. Ari buzzed loudly.

"Enough of THAT." She glared at Shishi. "Next slip."

"One more?" Shishi frowned.

"Oh, go ahead. But no porn." Ari glared. Shishi nodded.

Stepping forward, he turned to his 'friend'. "We're going to see that new movie that came out. Yeah, that new 'Shishiwakamaru, Sexy Samurai.' movie."

Ari clapped. "Next slip... Unconventional Uses for Kurama's plants."

Yusuke stepped forward. "Heh. We spread this over the opening, and stretch you out..." Yusuke said, cheerfully, and thoughtfully. Ari buzzed him.

Kurama glared at him. Hiei stepped forward.

"Just a little further this way..." He had his arm out. "Cover? Oh, don't worry." Hiei raised an eyebrow. "Your boyfriend won't see a thing except foliage."

"HIEI!" Kurama stomped his foot. Ari buzzed him.

Shishi stepped forward. "How do you feel about bondage?" Ari buzzed him. Kurama was getting PO-ed.

"STOP it! I MEAN it!" Kurama huffed.

"Alrighty, What could really be under Karasu's mask?" Ari read.

Kurama stepped forward, putting on lipstick. "Ahh, my pretty Angelina Jolie lips..." Ari buzzed him.

"Stupid feathers." Shishi pouted. "I hate them. They are SO unattractive."

Ari buzzed them. "If Youko was a health instructor."

"Here's what you should do if a girl goes unconscious." Kurama smiled. "You lie her on her back, elevating her legs. Then, if she doesn't come soon, call for help. ... What? Do I mean come to? Oh, yeah. Either way." Ari clapped for him.

"Next game is Super hero, and Hiei's our super hero. What's his super hero handle?" Ari asked, turning to the audience, waiting for suggestions.

There was a heavy and overbearing silence from the crowd. Ari looked puzzled over at Hiei, who was glaring at the audience. "Hiei." She frowned. Hiei looked away. "Hiei's super hero handle."

"Spiderman!" Someone yelled, and Ari smiled.

"Baby Boy!" A female cried.

"He could date Baby Spice..." Ari mulled. "We'll go Spiderman. Just because of..."

Hiei glared at her. "I demand you discontinue that one shot."

"Never." Ari grinned. "Okay, Hiei is Spiderman, and what's Spiderman's crisis?"

"Mary Jane was kidnapped!" Someone yelled. Hiei glared at them. Ari made a note on a piece of paper, muttering to herself.

"World's spiders are being eaten by massive birds!" Someone yelled.

"That one!" Ari pointed at them. "Hiei, as Spiderman, is having the crisis that the world's spiders are being eaten by huge birds."

Hiei got onstage, slightly irritated, having to be Spiderman. "Oh, no, the spiders of the world are being devoured! What am I to do?"

Shishi jumped onstage. "Oh, no!" He looked at him. "What's wrong, Spiderman?"

"Oh, it's Spanish Boy!" Spiderman gasped. Shishi glared at him.

"Oh, hola! Cómo es usted? Me llamo Shishi, y a veces el cacahuete! Sí, Cacahuete!" Spanish Boy changed languages.

(("Oh, hello! How are you? I call myself Shishi, and sometimes Peanut! Yes, Peanut!" Stolen from JapanCat. I LOVE her fics.))

"...No idea what you said, speak english!" Spiderman griped.

"No, No! No hablo español! Hablo inglés! Inglés! Entienda! Hablo inglés, maldición él!" Spanish Boy yelled.

(("No, No! I don't speak Spanish! I speak English! English! Understand! I speak English, damn it!" Also from JapanCat. Damn it came from Pan.))

Kurama hopped onstage. "Did I hear Spanish?!"

"Ay mi dios, es Blank Man! Se ahorra el mundo, horray!" Spanish Boy cheered.

(("Oh my god, it's Blank Man! The world is saved, horray!"))

Blank Man stared off. "...Hm?..."

Spanish Boy sweatdropped. "Quizás no ahorrado. Atornillado aún más que antes."

(("Perhaps not saved. Even more screwed than before."))

Blank Man sweatdropped. "Where is this Spanish coming from?"

"Babel fish." Spanish Boy said, seriously.

Yusuke hopped onstage. "I heard food!"

"Food is right, Pasta Man!" Blank Man said, then went blank.

"The spiders of the world are being eaten by birds!" Spiderman whined.

"I can't do this, I'm just a noodle!" Pasta Man whined.

"No one can!" Spiderman cried.

"Somos todos que van al infierno!" Spanish Boy yelled. "Los pájaros nos comerá y escogerá en nuestros huesos!"

(("We're all going to hell!" "The birds shall eat us and pick at our bones!"))

"Wait, I think... Yes, the spiders poisoned them all to death! It's over." Spiderman cheered.  
"Well, I'm out of here." Pasta Man announced. "My wife is making lasagna." He left.

Blank Man walked off.

"Ahora debo estar de Ningenkai que estoy en mi manera!" Spanish Boy ran off.

Spiderman sighed, settling down in his chair.

Ari buzzed them. "Shishi gets 500,000 points for his super spanish knowledge. Next game is Whose Line. It's for Hiei and Shishi." She handed them three slips each. "The scene is trapped in the which's castle. Go."

"..." Hiei looked around. "It's cute... TOO cute."

"WAY too much pink." Shishi made a face. "It's like what my sister'd say to do in places like this, 'Lick every new surface you come in contact with.' ..." He read the slip, making a face.

"...What, will that un-pink it?" Hiei growled.

"Uh, no, she was a nymphomaniac." Shishi winced. "That probably wasn't the best advice right now."

"How the hell are we going to get out of here?" Hiei growled.

"I don't know." Shishi looked around. "What about that?" He pointed at something.

"Perhaps we'll follow the advice of my great aunt," Hiei pulled a slip, "Pour the cheetos in the damn underwear."

"...Hmm.. And they'll lead us out?" Shishi raised an eyebrow. "Are they... MAGIK underwear?"

"Hell no, she was insane." Hiei glared at him.

"Oh.." Shishi winced. "I'm so easily taken in. My great uncle's step sister's niece's brother's uncle's nephew would tell me all the time..." He pulled a slip, "Use the bones to increase the strength of your ski pole, and the rest of the bones to make armor..."

"That's a good idea!" Hiei mock gasped.

"I believed that once." Shishi shook his head, solumnly.

"You're pathetic." Hiei hned. "Like my aunt told me," He pulled a slip, "And THAT'S why I hate all things pink and fluffy."

"Oohh.." Shishi nodded. "What the heck is that? I say we follow my sister's advice and," He pulled a slip, "Look, love is ALL OVER this place. Hiei even got some on him over there..." He blinked at the slip. Ari laughed.

Hiei blinked. "Umm. It's a Love Monster?"

"Like Hiei!" Ari giggled, from her desk. Hiei shushed her.

"Yes. It's a Love Monster, like Hiei." Shishi assured her, moving on back to the scene. "Now, we must act fast, or else he'll take all the women... AND Ari!"

Hiei gasped. "Let's go! But first, let's remember the advise of my fellow brotherhood..." Hiei looked noble. Drawing, "Yeah, she sucks at sucking!" He frowned.

"But Ari sure doesn't." Shishi snickered, and Ari buzzed it out. Hiei glared darkly at Shishi.

"You're so lucky Ari doesn't want us fighting onstage!" Hiei growled, storming back to his chair. Shishi blinked, and went to sit down.

"Next game, is sound effects!" Ari cheered. She went up and got a girl by the penname of Zero-Zero-Fourteen. "Hey, welcome to WL, Zero!" She cheered. Then she also got a different girl (Le Foxy). "Hello, what's your name?" Ari asked her.

"Alyssa." The girl smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Alyssa." They all headed downstage.

"Now, this game is Sound Effects, like I mentioned." Ari grinned. "It's for Kurama and Yusuke. Alyssa, you control Kurama, and Zero, you control Shishi. The scene is going to the grocery store... and it's going to explode."

"Oh, this is a good deal on breakfast cereal." Kurama reached out to pick up a box.  
"Ting, ting... CLUNK. Rattle." Alyssa laughed.  
"Oh, d - - -." Yusuke looked down. He kicked something.  
"Squeek." Zero piped up.

"Prize inside." Kurama smiled. Yusuke opened it up.

"That's not a prize! It's a squeeky bomb" Yusuke yelled, dropping it.

"Clang." Zero said.

"Best run." Kurama said, pushing the cart in a hurry.

"Dun nun nun nun...Whoosh!" Alyssa cheered.

"What was that?" Yusuke blinked.

"I don't know!" Kurama yelled. "But my cart's stuck!"

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee." Alyssa giggled.

"There it goes! Hurry!" Kurama started heaving the cart.

"I'm coming!!" Yusuke took off.

"Thunk!" Zero piped, and Yusuke 'tripped'.

Ari buzzed them out. "Okay, end of that game, thank you, ladies. We have time for one last quick game, a new one I learned. Hiei is our doctor, and these three are addicted to whatever I say they are. And Hiei's trying to cure them from their addiction. And they are addicted to... porn." Ari grinned. They set out the stools.

"You're cruel, Ari." Yusuke muttered.

"Now, everyone. Welcome to Pornaddicts Anonymous." Hiei looked at them. "Starting with you... um...?"

"Bandit Ridge." Kurama winked. ((porn star name. Haha. Take the name of the first pet you owned and the street you live on. Snowball Sparrow.))

"No porn names." Hiei said, sternly. "Real name."

Kurama sighed. "Kurama." He looked deflated.

"Now, what steps have you taken to cut down on your porn addiction?" Hiei asked, with a frown.

"I cut out the internet." Kurama sighed. "But I did have a relapse on Saturday. Girls Gone Wild called to me, I..."  
"You have to just say no, Kurama." Hiei shook his head. "What about you?"

"I... I haven't watched it, or looked at a Hustler for a month." Yusuke whimpered. "I think I'm losing my mind."  
"You can do it." Hiei scoffed.

Kurama leaned over and whispered, "I'll let you borrow Girls Gone Wild."  
Yusuke nodded, sneakily.

"No porn sharing! You guys are here to quit." Hiei glared.

"My name is Shishi, and I'm addicted to yaoi porn." Shishi looked ashamed.

"You're new to trying to quit?" Hiei asked.

Shishi nodded. "I didn't realize it was a problem until my girlfriends broke up with each other."

"..." Hiei blinked. Nice. "You have to get over it. You can stop, and never look at another porn thing again if you wanted." Hiei scoffed.

"You're right, I can!" Kurama took a breath. "If Yusuke can do it... so can I!"

Yusuke nodded. "I don't need Kurama's porn to live! I can do this!"

"I don't think I can do it!" Shishi buried his face in his hands.

"You can, we can do it together!" Yusuke and Kurama cheered, and Ari buzzed them.

"I don't think that game was a fun as it could have been." Ari frowned. "But that is the end of Whose Line episode 22. And possibly this TV series for quite a long time. Thank you all for your support, and goodnight!"

The cast all took a bow, and the audience cheered.


	24. Whose Line 23 My Bday special Aug 6

Ari searched her home, looking for someone. Everyone had just vanished. Where did they go? Didn't they know...?  
"Yes, I know it is, Kurama." Hiei practically hung up on the fox. "Look, you do whatever it is you guys are doing, I can handle this."  
"Hiei??" Ari called, miserably.  
Hiei hung up on Kurama, as Ari walked in. "Hiei!" Ari called, pouncing on him. "Why didn't you answer me? Where is everyone? Were you just on the phone?"  
"Calm down." Hiei ordered.  
Ari turned a little red. "Sorry. I was really worried. Everyone's GONE! You don't think they're at the studio, do you?"  
"No!" Hiei shook his head, firmly. "I'm not sure where they are. Why do you even need them here right now?"  
"Well, um, see, today's kind of important..." Ari started.  
"You'll see them later, don't worry about it." Hiei interrupted.  
"But, Hiei, today's..." Ari started.  
"I'm going to go get some sweet snow." Hiei stood up. "Are you coming?"  
Ari blinked. She wilted a bit. She was utterly miserable."Okay..."   
Hiei went into the kitchen and made two bowls of ice cream. "Here." He set one in front of her and dug into his. Ari picked at hers.  
Hiei frowned at her. She was so deflated... He knew why... but... "Hey. We have a few hours until Whose Line airs... wanna take a walk?"  
"With you, or alone?" Ari sulked.  
Hiei forced down his smile. "Of course with me. Come on."  
Ari ate another bite of her ice cream. "Okay." She stood up.  
"Wasteful." Hiei took a big bite of the rest of her wasted ice cream, and they set out.  
-------------------------  
They got back. "Come on, it's an hour before the show." Hiei tugged on Ari's arm, who laughed.  
"Okayyy." She laughed, taking his hand. Hiei made her run to the studio with him. The doors opened, and Ari walked in. "Why is it dark?" She turned the lights on.   
"Surprise!!" They all yelled, jumping out.  
"Eee!" Ari jumped up.   
"Happy Birthday, Ari!!!" They cheered.   
"Oh, my gosh! You all DID remember! Then... Hiei..." Ari turned to look at him. He looked innocent. "You were distracting me!"  
"Come on, we have one hour to eat all of this and finish celebrating before the show." Hiei tugged at her arm, and pulled her over to the table.  
----------  
(A/N: Yes... It's REALLY my birthday!)  
-----------  
If you're round and you know it, read Whose Line. If you're a square and you know it, read Whose Line. If you laugh a lot and wanna show it... review! ('specially cuz it's my bday.)  
-----------  
Ari, in a silly party hat, greeted everyone from the WL desk. "Heyyy! Welcome to my Whose Line Is It Anyway birthday episode! The cast today is..."  
"Quick! Choose a color between 1 and B!... Yusuke Urameshi!" Yusuke waved at the audience, a stupid grin on his face.  
"Just because his head's not in the frame doesn't mean he can't hear... Kazuma Kuwabara!" Kuwabara blinked, waving confusedly at everyone.  
"When all else fails... blow sh!t up... Hiei Jaganshi!" Hiei crossed his arms.  
"It's shiny. By video game rules, it must be important... Shuichi "Kurama" Minamino!" Kurama waved with a smile.  
"Okay, now the way the game works is I read these cards, and they act stuff up off the top of their heads, and I give them points which are vertually ineffectual." Ari nodded. "Right. Mean NOTHING. About as much as rap music... absolutely nothing. The first game of today is Whose Line. It's for Yusuke and Kuwabara. I give them three slips each, and they act out a scene." She handed them slips. "The scene today is trapped in a mountain cabin. ...And...Go." 

"Ugh, it's so c-cold..." Kuwabara shivered. "I wonder if there's a nice warm fire around here somewhere...?"   
"Stop being a sissy. Like my grandpa used to tell me..." Yusuke pulled his slip. "It takes 24 muscles to frown, but only four to stick up my middle finger and tell them to bite me...?"  
"Really?" Kuwabara blinked. He did so. "Well, bite me."  
"Oh. That's just rude." Yusuke frowned. "We're freezing, and you're flipping me off."   
"Ah, that reminds me of what my aunt told me." Kuwabara pulled out a slip. "Come to the dark side. We have cookies, alcohol, and porn."  
"...Well, that sounds like the place to be!" Yusuke nodded. "Sign me up."  
"Great. You also recieve a free toaster oven when you join the dark side." Kuwabara nodded.  
"No kidding? You know what my family used to say about toaster ovens..." Yusuke started.  
"No, but you're going to tell me whether I want to hear it or not..." Kuwabara sighed.  
"Right." Yusuke nodded, drawing a slip. "Fanclubs. The safe way to be a stalker."   
"Wow, that's really deep, man." Kuwabara nodded. "You have a fanclub?"  
"Nope, but Hiei and Kurama do." Yusuke laughed.  
"Tons of them." Kuwabara agreed. "I met a Hiei fangirl once. And you know what she said to me? She said..." He drew. "Maybe there's a reason sexy left in the first place."  
"...Well... she was definitely talking about you. I met a Yusuke fangirl once. She looked me straight in the eye, and said..." He drew his last slip. "She puts the ass in massive."  
Kuwabara gasped, and Ari buzzed them out.

"Horray for that game, Kuwabara gets 1000 points for advertising the dark side. I'm totally there." Ari grinned. "Next game is that one where people move the people onstage? Hiei, Kurama, onstage. Our audience today is Diamond and Arjei. Come on down!" The girls came down. "Okay. Move them into any position you like."  
"Yay!" Arjei cheered, jumping into the air.  
"Rating approprate." Ari scolded Arjei.   
Diamond started moving Hiei around. She moved his arms over his head, fingers laced atop his head, and his leg behind him like a ballerina. He suddenly stiffened, growling, "Don't touch me there!" Diamond jumped back, and then stepped forward again, and continued moving him.  
Ari laughed at the scene. Arjei put Kurama into a superman pose where he was looking at the ceiling.  
"Okay, let's get ready to play. The scene is... Kurama is a salesman looking to sell toilet cleaner to Hiei. You can't move until they move you. Go."

"Hello, there, kind gentleman... are you looking for a SUPER clean shine?" Kurama asked, raising an eyebrow. Arjei moved him into a strongman's pose. "Something... STRONG? Dependable? I have just the thing for you."  
"Oh, boy! Just the thing I need!" Hiei said, triumphantly. Diamond moved him into a mime pose where he was pushing against an invisible wall. "Noo. No more junk." He mock changed his mind. "Sorry."  
"But this toilet cleaner really works!" Kurama said, defensively. "And just look at that bottle..." His arms were held out cupping something.  
"Well, that's something." Hiei moved into some weird pose involving one finger pointing out. "It's squishy."  
"Why, yes, our new comfort design." Kurama nodded. "Of course, that's comfortable for your toilet."   
"Certainly." Hiei said, as Diamond tilted his head down, to look at it. "But I'm not interested."  
"Listen, if you buy 20 of these..." Kurama started, Arjei placed Kurama's hand on Hiei's shoulder. "I'll have sex with you."  
Hiei gasped. "Sir, I am offended."  
"Don't be. And if you do it four times, I'll give you the fifth time at NO extra cost." Kurama smiled. "What do you say?"  
Hiei pretended to think about it.

Ari buzzed them. "From... toilet cleaner to sex...? Kurama. For shame." Ari sighed.  
Kurama smiled.  
"But you do it all the time." Hiei remarked.  
"Shh." Ari glared at him. "Thank you, girls." They went back into the audience.  
"Now, next game is Song Titles only. You have to have a conversation using only song titles. I can't read this scene... so free-for-all." Ari smiled, sitting back. "It'll start with Yusuke and Kurama. Then Kuwabara, and then Hiei. ...Go!"

"Hey There, Delilah!" Yusuke waved, cheerfully at Kurama.  
"...Can You Keep A Secret?" Kurama asked Yusuke, with a frown.  
"Hands Down." Yusuke nodded, confidently.   
"Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off." Kurama sighed, laying his head in his hands.  
"Girl All The Bad Guys Want?" Yusuke frowned.  
"I Believe." Kurama nodded, with a sigh.  
"I'm With You." Yusuke nodded, agreeing.  
Kuwabara entered the stage. "Have You Ever Been In Love?"  
"Carve Your Heart Out." Kurama responded, snidely.  
"Love Don't Cost A Thing." Kuwabara blinked, shocked.  
"Love Hurts." Yusuke frowned, suddenly.  
"Paint It Black." Kurama frowned, with a nod.  
Hiei stepped onstage. "My Girlfriend, Who Lives In Canada."  
"Roxanne?" Kuwabara asked.  
"Stupid Girl." Yusuke sighed.   
"She Will Be Loved." Hiei frowned.   
"Straightjacket Feeling." Kurama sighed.

Ari buzzed them out. "Excellent job on that, guys. Kurama gets 100 points for Dashboard Confessional. Yusuke gets 50 for Plain White T's, and Bowling For Soup. Hiei, 80 for Avenue Q. Next game is Scenes From A Hat."  
Everyone got onstage. "The first slip today is..." Ari drew one. "Dumbest things you've memorized."  
"P. Sherman, 42 Wallaby Way, Sydney... P. Sherman, 42 Wallaby Way, Sydney..." Kurama rocked back and forth.  
"My bologna has a first name...It's O-S-C-A-R..." Kuwabara started to sing.  
"Anniversary, December 02, 2004." Hiei muttered under his breath.  
"2005." Ari grinned.  
"Yeah." Hiei nodded.  
"In the valley of the jolly green giant..." Kuwabara sang.  
Yusuke stepped up. "My dog's better than your dog... my dog's better than yours. My dog's better 'cuz he eats Kennel Ration, my dog's better than yours."   
"Listen, is that a voice I hear?" Yusuke tilted his head. "It speaks to me, loud and clear."  
"On the wind!" Ari cried, in delight. "Past the stars... In your ear! Bring chaos at a breakneck pace! Dashing hope, putting fear in its place. A rose by any other name's just as sweet. When everything's worse, our work is complete! Jessie... James... Meowth. Now that's a name! Putting the do-gooders in their place. Team Rocket. We're in your face!" "  
Everyone stared at her. "...I have the old motto memorized too..." She poked the table. "And the motto song... and um... Double Trouble." She buzzed this one. "Next...um...thing." She drew a slip. "If YYH characters were Crayons."  
"Hmm. Punk Blue." Kuwabara frowned at it.  
"Lovesick Orange..." Yusuke looked at it suspiciously.  
"Dark Dragon Black." Kurama nodded at it.  
"Coming Up Red Roses." Yusuke frowned at it.  
"Next scene..." Ari drew a slip. "America's funniest lethal home videos."  
"So... Ellie May. Come 'mere, and check out this new waterski I made out of a chain saw and Billy Bob's bike!" Yusuke patted the air, fondly.  
Ari buzzed him out. "Well, it's time to end this episode. Thank you all for reading! And don't forget to wish me a happy birthday. ;) It'll be so until the midnight on the 6th. Wish me a happy 16."


	25. Whose Line Epi 24

Ari nodded, thoughtfully. She was working on getting a new spellchecker, but her dialup Internet meant that would be quite a long wait, if it would ever grant her the gift of a spellchecker. (13 hours and it canceled itself after 3.)  
"Come on, Ari, while you're waiting for that spellchecker, let's just go ahead and do the next Whose Line." Hiei frowned.  
"Okay." Ari nodded.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to Whose Line Is It Anyway, our cast today is..." Ari started.  
"Loves Ari's tofu block pet named Larry... Yusuke Urameshi!" Yusuke glared at her.   
"What...? Everyone else was doin' it...! Kazuma Kuwabara." Kuwabara waved.  
"No matter how you see it, sausage is NOT the food of the gods... Shuichi "Kurama" Minamino!" Kurama smiled, waving at everyone.  
"If you don't get caught, everything is legal!...Hiei Jaganshi!" Hiei crossed his arms.   
"I'm your host Ariana Miyuki, and how this game works is I read these cards, and they act stuff up randomly! Yay!" Ari clapped, being her usually vibrant self. "Okay. I then assign points when I remember that I'm supposed to. The points do nothing at all, so I often forget. I don't even usually have a winner anymore. But this time I will. And a hoedown. Anyway, the points do nothing, like getting 2nd place on America's Funniest Home Videos." Ari nodded. "You don't win, so you go home with nothing. First game up is a BRAND NEW one, called Quiz Show. For everyone."  
"How do you play this one, Ari?" Kurama asked, going onstage.  
"Easy. "Ari nodded, sitting back in her chair. "Kurama, you host. You ask them questions based on whatever quiz show we choose. And then they call out 'answers' to your questions. Simple. We need a name for the Quiz Show."  
"Rando-Quizo?" Someone called.  
"Whose Fart Is This?" A girl laughed.  
"What Accent Am I?" Another person shouted.  
"What Accent Am I!" Ari called out. "Okay.. go."

"Hello, everyone, and welcome to What Accent Am I?, the guests today are..." Kurama gestured to Hiei to speak.  
"...Southern Comfort from Mississippi..." (Miss'ipi... Who DOESN'T pronounce it that way?) Hiei drawled, wincing painfully.  
"Brian East, from California, dude." Yusuke grinned, doing gang signs. "Rock out!"  
"Randy Smith..." Kuwabara sniffed loudly, pushing up invisible glasses, talking in his nasally accent.   
"Excellent. Today, our first accent is this..." Kurama read it from the 'paper'. "I don't got no reason, cuz..."   
Yusuke 'buzzed'. "Like... purple, bro."  
"That is correct. Purple IS the answer. That puts Mr. East in the lead..." Kurama nodded.  
"Dude, Mr. East is my father." Yusuke shook his head, interrupting. "Call me Brian."  
"Brian is in the lead. Next question." Kurama read out, "Which accent is this word from? Wanker."  
Kuwabara hit it, saying proudly, "Obviously Chinese."  
"That is correct." Kurama nodded. "Chinese was the answer. Next question. Lightning round. The word, or phrase is, Toad-In-The-Hole. Which accent?"   
"CHEESE!!!" Hiei slurred, smacking an invisible buzzer.   
"Hmm. I don't know about that one. Let's ask our judges." Kurama turned to Ari.  
"...Cheese. The correct answer was Provolone... Let's go ahead and give him that one." Ari nodded.   
"Okay. Next question. Name a famous accent." Kurama looked up. Kuwabara hit it.  
"Buenos noches!" Kuwabara cried.  
"Excellent. And extra points for saying it in Latin." Kurama nodded. "Randy is our winner of today's episode of What Accent Am I! Check in for our next episode!"

Ari buzzed them out. "Excellent. Lots of points to Hiei, for CHEESE. 100 points to Kuwabara for his obviously Chinese. Next game is Scenes from a Hat. First scene is... What Yusuke and Kayko do when they're alone."  
Kuwabara motioned Kurama up.  
They looked left, and then right. "We're alone." Kuwabara nodded.  
"You ready?" Kurama asked. Kuwabara nodded again. Kurama mockslapped him.  
Ari buzzed them out.  
They went back to their seats, and there was silence.  
"Okay... Next slip." Ari drew another one. "Bad Choices To Make When A Genie Grants You Three Wishes..."  
"I want a puppy!" Yusuke clapped his hands. "And a kitty, and a horse!"  
"I want a harem of women!" Kuwabara clapped his hands.  
Hiei immediately stepped up behind Kuwabara, "And now I wish Kuwabara was gay."  
"That's cold, Hiei." Kuwabara glared at him. Ari buzzed them out.  
"Next slip, Strange 800 numbers." Ari read.  
"1-800-180-0180?" Yusuke blinked. ("1800 1800 180.")  
"1-800-UGL-OMPD." Kuwabara blinked at it. ("U GLOMPD")  
"1-800-URP-WNED." Kurama said, thoughtfully. ("U R PWNED!")  
"1-800-j00-RDED." Hiei grinned. ("J00 R DED." "You are dead.")  
"Next slip," Ari pulled out another one. "Things you don't think to hear from Yusuke."  
"So, then, when I was playing tennis, I totally spazzed on the backhand. It was like, all over the place." Kurama sighed. Ari buzzed him.  
"Do these pants make my butt look big?" Kuwabara frowned.   
"High heels?...or stilettos?" Hiei asked, lifting one, then the other in the air. Ari laughed.  
"Next slip, Questions that didn't make it onto the IQ test." Ari read.  
"If it was a fight to the death between Chuck Norris and Jet Li, who would win?" Kuwabara held the paper out, reading it. "Describe your answer in detail with lots of facts and references."  
"Describe the Universe using the words apple, pink, and sausage." Yusuke read. Ari buzzed them out.

"Next game is... Secrets. The people are Hiei and Kurama. They are two teenagers, and they are going out to meet some chicks, but Kurama discovers Hiei's hiding a secret somewhere. We arrive about 20 seconds before the secrets discovered... Go."

"So, you ready to hit up the local clubs?" Kurama asked Hiei.  
"I told you the best women were at the park." Hiei complained, crossing his arms.  
"How do you know that?" Kurama blinked.  
"I just do." Hiei frowned, getting defensive.  
Kurama frowned, heading to the car.  
"Wait, you can't...!" Hiei yelled, but Kurama had opened the door. Kurama gasped, looking down. He reached out and picked something up, slowly.  
"... What do you do with binoculars?" Kurama asked, suspiciously. "Is THIS how you know where the good women are?"  
Hiei kicked lightly at the ground. "...maybe..."   
"This is stalker-...ism..." Kurama frowned. Awkward word.  
"But it works. You see the women I lead us to..." Hiei said, defensively.  
"Yeah, I saw her. Purple hair, golden eyes, and a total nutcase. Sure, she was kind of pretty, but she's insane!" Kurama defended.  
"Who cares? We're not out for life!" Hiei said, defensively.  
Kurama sighed. "Fine. To the park."  
Hiei got in the car, and Ari buzzed them out.

"Insane, huh?" Ari glared at Kurama. "For that, you get NO points. Hiei, you don't get any either. Next game. Whose Line. For Kurama and Yusuke."  
They were given their slips, and got in the center of the stage. "You're walking to school." Ari nodded. "Okay... go!"  
"...so, she looks me square in the eye, and tells me," Yusuke pulled a slip. "Your hair's on fire!!!"  
"That sucks. You poured your heart out to her, and she tells you that your hair's on fire." Kurama smiled. "At least it's better than that time that one girl told me," He pulled a slip, "I have a corndog field in my backyard!"  
"Wow! I didn't know those were growable!" Yusuke blinked.  
"You know, I didn't know either." Kurama agreed. "I would love to see that."  
"Like cattails?" Yusuke frowned.  
"I'd guess..." Kurama seemed thoughtful.  
"You know, a year or so ago, I was told," Yusuke pulled a slip. "Guns don't kill people... it's those little holes."  
Kurama blinked. Then, he rolled with it. "Yeah, absolutely." He pulled a slip, just to get it over with. "They say, Two rights don't make a wrong, but three rights make a left!"  
Yusuke turned, then turned, then turned again. "Wow, that actually works!" He blinked. He pulled a slip, "Creativity is great, but plagiarism is faster."  
Kurama blinked. "Genius." He turned to Ari. "Do you have more of these slips?"  
"What about the scene??" Ari blinked.  
"What scene?" Yusuke blinked.  
"Oh." Kurama looked down at the slip. "Well, we're done."  
Ari buzzed them out, with a sigh.

"I loved the quotes, but your performance was lacking," She glared. "Well, next is a hoedown about Pants. Yes. Pants."  
Everyone sweatdropped.  
"I will be in it." Ari looked around. "Kurama, you win today's game." They switched out.  
"Okay. Time to begin the hoedown about Pants."

The cheezy hoedown music started in the background, and everyone started... hoedowning?... Hiei stepped forward.  
"Yes, I wear pants, I mean, what can I say?  
I put them on, and I wear them every single day.  
All my friends wear them, and they look pretty nice,  
Except for Kurama, when the fans give him a kiss,  
Just because they love his special brand of fan service!"

Ari clapped, delighted. Kurama sweatdropped at the fans whistling. Yusuke stepped forward.  
"Yes, I love to wear my pants, they are so stylish,  
I have some in blue colors, and even some with fish.  
The girls, they compliment me, it is really great,   
Especially on lonely nights, I lose them around eight..."

Kuwabara shook his head.  
"I really love new pants, they're super duper sweet,  
Buying a brand new pair, is a really special treat!  
I'm really careful with my drive for new pants,  
I fight off my latest enemy, who uses a lance,  
While trying out the latest craze, the awesome Inflato-pants!"

Ari smiled, broadly. Her turn! Yay!  
"I don't wear pants often, I prefer a skirt,  
Although the kind I like, renders most boys inert...  
Staring really hard, watching me very often...  
But if they get too near... If they get too close,  
My boyfriend whips around, and turns them into toast!"

"That's all for tonight!" Ari took a bow. "Good night!!"


End file.
